A l'encre de tes yeux
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Il voulait simplement se perdre dans ses rêves, tout oublier de sa vie et se plonger dans un vide sans fin. Léon ne vit que pour l'imaginaire qui lui permet d'oublier sa fade réalité. Mais lorsqu'il rencontre un jour Gwaine, celui-ci vient bousculer toutes ses certitudes... Léon/Gwaine Morgana/Mithian.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Rien ne m'appartient, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Me revoilà donc de nouveau pour une fiction Merlin. L'écriture est déjà terminée, et cette histoire fera 9 chapitres pour un total d'environ 45000 mots.

Voilà un petit résumé de la chose :

**Résumé** : Il voulait simplement se perdre dans ses rêves, tout oublier de sa vie et se plonger dans un vide sans fin. Léon ne vit que pour l'imaginaire qui lui permet d'oublier sa fade réalité. Mais lorsqu'il rencontre un jour Gwaine, celui-ci vient bousculer toutes ses certitudes... Léon/Gwaine Morgana/Mithian.

Il y aura donc une mention (plus ou moins détaillée) de relations entre deux hommes, mais également entre deux femmes. Le tout étant classé M (pour le yaoi comme le yuri). C'est la première fois que j'écris de manière aussi détaillée une romance entre deux femmes. Donc j'espère que ça restera à peu près cohérent (mais vous verrez cela seulement après quelques chapitres).

Je remercie par ailleurs ma merveilleuse Beta : **Daiky** ! Qui me corrige mes chapitres avec une efficacité exceptionnelle. Merci encore pour ton aide précieuse ! :D

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce que j'avais à dire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**À l'encre de tes yeux**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

_« Et ce fut ainsi que se termina la quête de cet érudit en attente du bonheur. Ayant cheminé par monts et par vaux, sous un ciel éclatant comme sous les larmes du firmament, il avait parcouru mille et un paysages plus fantasques et plus colorés que sa propre terre. Il avait croisé la route de personnages mirobolants, dansant et évoluant tels des oiseaux rieurs dans cet acte trépidant qu'avait été sa route. Il s'était endormi sous des trainées d'étoiles, rêvant que l'une d'elles l'emportait au loin. Ses yeux avaient pu contempler des merveilles que nul autre ne pouvait imaginer. Il avait éclaté de rire, mais également versé des larmes à l'écoute des légendes envoûtantes qu'on lui avait narrées. _

_Et malgré tout, malgré le fourmillement incessant de ces contrées lointaines, malgré leurs richesses scintillantes, il ne pouvait souhaiter être à un endroit bien différent. Sa route avait pris fin ici, devant cette bâtisse qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir contempler de nouveau, et qu'il caressait désormais sans trop y croire. _

_Il y était. _

_Chez lui._

_Dans ces collines qu'il avait voulu quitter pour découvrir le monde. _

_Mais il était maintenant sûr d'une chose : son bonheur, il l'avait trouvé. Et il le possédait depuis bien longtemps déjà. Son bonheur était là, sous ses yeux, dans ces paysages calmes et verdoyants, peuplés de multitudes de nuages cotonneux. Car le seul bonheur véritable est celui que nous possédons déjà tous. Un bonheur simple mais profond. Une maison, un pays…_

_La contemplation et la paix intérieure. _

_Mais avant tout, nous possédons la capacité incroyable d'apprécier et d'admirer une chose étonnamment simple :_

_Le silence. »_

Soupirant sereinement, Léon caressa avec révérence le dernier mot de l'ouvrage. Respirant les pages jaunies, il repoussa les quelques boucles dorées venues se perdre devant ses yeux clairs. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire calme, alors que son esprit rechignait encore à regagner ce monde qui était le sien. Le jeune homme était perdu au loin, habitant encore ce monde merveilleux et coloré que cet ouvrage faisait exister d'une manière si particulière.

Attrapant la tasse de thé désormais froide reposant devant lui, il termina d'une gorgée son contenu, puis finit par se lever enfin, abandonnant avec regret la fraicheur agréable de ce coin de fenêtre donnant sur la mer. Se débarrassant de son gilet beige, il étira ensuite les bras, appréciant cette brise fraiche et iodée sur ses bras nus.

Au loin, les flots brillaient d'un éclat presque éblouissant sous ce soleil d'août. Le temps était radieux. Un ciel d'un bleu incroyable colorait la ville depuis de nombreux jours, donnant à tous l'envie d'oublier leurs obligations professionnelles pour profiter du sable chaud.

Mais Léon n'était pas de ceux-là.

Passant une main dans ses boucles brillant sous cette lumière naturelle, il abandonna son gilet et son livre sur l'étagère toute proche, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la couverture claire caractéristique de cet ouvrage. D'un bleu tirant vers le gris, cela lui rappelait sans cesse la teinte étonnante que prenaient les flots par temps d'orage. Un coloris vivant et unique qui le fascinait plus que tout. Une couleur qui l'emmenait chaque fois dans un monde que lui seul connaissait. Un monde où l'imaginaire était roi. Un monde qu'il aimait tant rejoindre quand il le pouvait.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était cette réalité beaucoup moins trépidante qu'il se devait de faire vivre.

S'arrachant à la contemplation de la couverture, il finit par abandonner le livre une seconde fois, avant de prendre la direction du rez-de-chaussée. Une main dans la poche arrière de son jean gris clair, ses mèches dorées se soulevant au rythme de ses pas, il dévala avec souplesse les quelques marches le menant à sa vie, son sanctuaire.

Les rangées de livres furent la première chose qu'il distingua lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le rez-de-chaussée. Des livres par centaines, classés avec précaution par lui et par Gwen, sa sœur adoptive.

- Léon ! On vient de recevoir le nouvel arrivage. Pourrais-tu aller y jeter un œil pendant que je tiens la caisse ?

Faisant volteface, le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les boucles brunes de Gwen avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse derrière une pile de livres.

- Avec plaisir !

Gwen - Guenièvre de son vrai nom – avait été adopté par les Ettons peu après que ces derniers eurent découvert qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avoir d'enfants. Léon avait alors quatre ans, et commençait déjà à déchiffrer quelques lettres et mots sur ses cahiers colorés d'enfants. Il avait aussitôt accueilli avec joie cette nouvelle camarade de jeux, l'incluant dès leur plus jeune âge dans ses découvertes littéraires et dans son imaginaire presque trop développé. Car Léon avait été un enfant distrait, presque déconnecté d'une réalité qui ne l'intéressait que peu. Les Ettons, libraires depuis des générations, avaient mis cela sur le compte de l'excès de lecture et ne s'en étaient pas inquiétés davantage. Léon n'avait, après tout, pas à se soucier de son futur. Sa personnalité allait parfaitement à l'environnement de cette petite librairie. Et tout alla donc à peu près pour le mieux...Ou presque.

Poussant doucement la porte de la réserve, le jeune homme sourit en découvrant les deux énormes cartons qui l'y attendaient déjà. Certains auraient vu cela comme une corvée particulière. Mais les arrivages comme celui-ci étaient quelque chose que Léon attendait toujours avec impatience. Il ne pouvait que s'extasier à l'idée des merveilleux ouvrages l'attendant sagement dans ces boîtes ternes.

Il souffla sur la couche de sable s'étant formée à la surface du premier contenant, souriant alors que les multiples particules s'élevaient dans l'atmosphère paisible de la réserve. S'égarant dans la lueur projetée par le soleil, elles brillèrent un instant d'un éclat soudain, telles des poussières d'étoiles. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent, et il se perdit bien vite dans la contemplation de ce phénomène qui ne fut malheureusement que trop court. La magie disparut lorsque les grains de sable retombèrent sans un bruit sur le parquet de la pièce.

Secouant la tête, Léon fit de son mieux pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la tâche qui l'attendait. Voilà quel était l'un de ses nombreux défauts. Malgré son caractère calme et sérieux, il ne pouvait que régulièrement se perdre dans la beauté des simples phénomènes naturels. Tout était prétexte à la rêverie. Que ce soit le ballet soudain de particules de lumière, ou encore les doux rayons du matin illuminant la chevelure d'un inconnu. Encore maintenant, il ressentait une profonde quiétude alors que la tendre lueur de cette fin d'après-midi créait déjà une atmosphère propice au rêve et à la relaxation. Une quiétude à laquelle était toujours mêlée une angoisse particulière qui ne le quittait jamais…

Le matériau de ces boîtes prenait une tout autre teinte, leur donnant des siècles de plus, comme si le jeune homme s'apprêtait à découvrir un trésor.

La sonnerie signalant l'arrivée d'un client le sortit de sa contemplation muette, et il se décida enfin à ouvrir le premier carton.

Un sourire franc éclaira son visage lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le type d'ouvrages qui s'y trouvaient. Attrapant le premier de la pile, il rit légèrement à la lecture du résumé avant de s'amuser de la douceur de la couverture. La librairie Ettons avait toujours été réputée pour fournir des ouvrages originaux, différents des best-sellers peuplant les autres enseignes. Ici, peu d'auteurs étaient connus. Mais chaque ouvrage était soigneusement sélectionné et bénéficiait de l'accord des deux Ettons. Ils avaient par ailleurs lu une bonne partie de cette collection particulière, et étaient parfaitement capables de répondre aux questions et requêtes de leur clientèle.

Le livre que Léon tenait entre ses mains était toutefois différent et visait un public tout autre. C'était Gwen qui avait en premier lieu émis l'idée d'inclure un rayon enfants, arguant que cela leur permettrait de s'ouvrir à davantage de personnes.

Léon soupçonnait toutefois que la jeune femme, récemment fiancée à Lancelot , le garagiste installé de l'autre côté de la rue, pensait en premier lieu à sa future descendance, et au fait de leur inculquer dès le plus jeune âge le goût de la lecture. Mais il n'avait pas protesté. L'idée était à vrai dire excellente et ils s'étaient bien vite mis en quête de quelques œuvres leur permettant de constituer leur première collection.

Mais bientôt, ce nouveau rayon fut victime de son succès, et il fut temps pour eux d'en commander de nouveaux. Une toute nouvelle étagère avait été installée et les livres contenus dans ces cartons la rempliraient bientôt de toutes leurs couleurs.

Il fut un instant distrait par des voix provenant de la boutique. Un timbre grave se mélangeait à l'aiguë caractéristique de Gwen. Un timbre qui éclata en un rire profond, suite à une remarque de la jeune femme.

- Vous perdez votre temps, elle est fiancée, chantonna Léon à mi-voix avant de sortir une pile de livres du premier carton.

Il n'était en effet pas rare que des clients de passage tentent de séduire la jeune sœur de Léon. Gwen était belle, souriante, très accueillante. Il n'était pas incompréhensible qu'une multitude d'hommes tombe sous son charme. Si seulement ils savaient que cela ne servait à rien…

Léon soupira tout en continuant d'examiner les livres. Gwen avait apparemment trouvé l'âme sœur en la personne de Lancelot, un jeune homme charmant possédant le garage juste en face de leur librairie. Les deux jeunes gens étaient visiblement fous amoureux, au point de donner à Léon des nausées lorsqu'ils se perdaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre pour la centième fois de la journée.

Il sourit en découvrant un conte narrant l'histoire d'une jeune princesse à la recherche de son prince charmant.

Son prince, Léon ne l'avait pas encore trouvé. Son attirance manifeste pour les hommes ne lui avait à vrai dire pas porté chance lors de ses jeunes années. Il s'était senti perdu, anormal de ne parvenir à ressentir le moindre désir pour les représentantes de la gent féminine. Il avait pourtant essayé, allant même jusqu'à accepter les avances de certaines filles pour faire comme ses rares amis. Mais rien n'y fit. Et il avait dû bientôt accepter sa différence.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations depuis cette étrange découverte. Quelques aventures d'un soir, deux ou trois relations n'allant pas bien loin. La plupart du temps, ils s'étaient simplement servis de lui puis l'avaient rejeté le lendemain.

Le jeune homme commençait à se questionner sur sa capacité à attirer les hommes. Peut-être n'était-il, après tout, pas fait pour vivre en couple. Sa destinée était-elle de finir solitaire ?

Chassant ces sombres pensées de son esprit, il termina le déballage du premier carton, puis se releva avec la ferme intention de s'intéresser au deuxième paquet. Mais il n'alla pas jusque-là.

- …vais vous laisser avec mon frère. Nous venons de recevoir des nouveautés pour enfants. Vous y trouverez peut-être ce que vous cherchez.

Sursautant presque, Léon fit volte-face, alors que la voix de sa sœur retentissait derrière son dos. Respirant profondément, il fut tout d'abord surpris par l'agréable odeur d'after-shave ayant envahi la pièce. Cette senteur étonnante avait un goût iodé, mêlée à la touche particulière de la lourdeur de l'air juste avant un orage d'été. Et Léon adorait cela. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas sur cette appréciation passagère. Jetant un coup d'œil à Gwen, il tomba ensuite dans deux prunelles brunes le dévisageant avec un questionnement non dissimulé. Deux prunelles dont la teinte à la fois banale et tellement différente le firent frissonner. Le regard sombre de l'étranger se mariait parfaitement avec sa chevelure indisciplinée retombant juste au-dessus de ses épaules en une cascade fluide et souple. Des lèvres pâles, encadrées d'une barbe de plusieurs jours, souriaient avec assurance, et Léon sut à cet instant qu'il venait à nouveau de se perdre.

La respiration rapide, le cœur battant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la vision magnifique de l'homme se tenant face à lui. Mesurant à peine une tête de plus que Gwen, l'inconnu se tenait fièrement dans l'angle de la porte, son visage éclairé par un rayon lumineux s'échappant de la fenêtre entrouverte de la pièce. Une veste en cuir ocre reposait sur des épaules puissantes, et l'on pouvait aisément distinguer les muscles dissimulés par ce fin t-shirt immaculé.

Léon ferma la bouche et tenta de se reprendre. Les contes de fées reposant près de lui l'avaient visiblement beaucoup trop influencé. Il ne pouvait se perdre dans l'observation d'un homme qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois. Même si ces cheveux n'attiraient que trop bien la lumière. Et tant pis si cette lueur dans ces prunelles sombres le touchait d'une manière si particulière. Il ne pouvait se laisser pénétrer par ce regard perçant, et il ne devait en aucun cas afficher son trouble.

Léon lâcha soudainement le livre qu'il tenait, rougissant alors que l'ouvrage percutait le sol en un bruit sourd.

- Hum…

Il se tut presque aussitôt alors qu'il songeait à la marche à suivre. Il n'avait à vrai dire aucune idée de la manière avec laquelle il était censé se comporter devant cet étranger au charme certain. Devait-il s'excuser pour son comportement ? Mais l'homme avait-il seulement remarqué ? Ou peut-être était-il déjà choqué, voir dégouté, que Léon puisse le trouver attirant. Ledit Léon se gifla intérieurement, maudissant son imagination hyperactive. Il réfléchissait trop, comme d'habitude. Il ne s'était passé qu'une poignée de secondes depuis l'entrée de Gwen et de l'étranger dans la réserve. Son hésitation pouvait parfaitement passer pour une maladresse naturelle.

- Bonjour, balbutia-t-il en se relevant. Que…que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Pestant contre le tremblement incontrôlé de sa voix, il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire involontaire et timide, alors que le séduisant étranger s'avançait vers lui.

- Bonjour, monsieur Ettons.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Léon, le coupa aussitôt le jeune libraire avant de rougir suite à cette tirade imprévue.

Il ne savait décidément plus que faire. Son corps et sa voix lui étaient comme étrangers, alors qu'ils réagissaient d'une manière si particulière à cette présence soudaine et imprévue. L'homme face à lui ne sembla cependant pas s'offusquer de cela. Et ce fut avec un large sourire qu'il ne présenta à son tour.

- Alors, appelez-moi Gwaine .

Gwaine…

Son corps fonctionnait comme par automatisme, il serra la main tendue devant lui, s'étonnant de la fermeté de cette paume qu'il imaginait déjà caresser son torse. Se giflant mentalement pour la seconde fois, il se concentra sur ce timbre grave, résonnant profondément en lui alors que les mots se liaient les uns aux autres, formant des propos auxquels Léon s'accrocha maladroitement, tentant de sortir de cet état second.

- …à la recherche d'un livre pour une petite fille de cinq ans.

Une petite fille ? L'homme était-il marié ? Le regard de Léon glissa discrètement vers la main gauche de Gwaine et il fut soulagé de ne pas y trouver d'alliance. Il décida tout de même d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Quels sont les goûts de votre fille ? demanda-t-il innocemment. Nous venons de recevoir de nombreux ouvrages pour enfants. Nous pourrions peut-être regarder ensemble lesquels seraient susceptibles de l'intéresser.

Gwaine le fixa un instant.

- Ma….Oh non !

Il éclata d'un rire grave qui fit frissonner Léon.

- Ce n'est pas ma fille. C'est pour la fille d'un ami. Ma nièce en quelque sort. Je n'ai pas d'enfants. Je suis gay.

Oh…OH !

Le cerveau de Léon ne manqua pas une seconde, archivant cette déclaration avec les informations capitales à ne surtout pas oublier. Le jeune homme fit quant à lui tout son possible pour dissimuler le large sourire naissant déjà sur ses lèvres. Cela était une bonne nouvelle. Une excellente nouvelle, même. Mais il ne devait pas se faire trop d'illusions sur ses chances de réussite. Il venait tout juste de rencontrer l'homme. Il ne pouvait lui sauter dessus. Cela n'était pas convenable. Et son caractère réservé le gardait bien de toute démarche illusoire. De plus, il refusait de se laisser à nouveau succomber pour un Casanova en recherche d'une simple nuit de débauche.

- Je vois, sourit-il toutefois. Voyons donc ce que nous pourrions trouver pour cette jeune fille.

S'agenouillant à nouveau pour étaler les ouvrages présents, Léon croisa un instant le regard visiblement amusé de Gwen. Il haussa brièvement les sourcils, mais elle lui répondit par un simple clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser sans un bruit.

Reportant son attention vers Gwaine, Léon lui sourit timidement, notant au passage que l'homme s'était à son tour agenouillé et observait avec curiosité les livres au sol.

- Quel type de livre cherchez-vous ? fit doucement Léon. J'ai quelques ouvrages éducatifs, où l'enfant apprend par exemple les chiffres en s'amusant. Je peux également vous proposer des histoires plus traditionnelles.

Il lui tendit un livre où l'on pouvait distinguer sur la couverture une princesse vêtue d'une robe rose fluo. Le brun rit légèrement, avant de s'intéresser un instant au contenu.

- Cela est-il trop rose pour vous ? se moqua gentiment Léon. Je peux vous proposer des livres aux couleurs plus neutres, si vous préférez.

Mais l'homme secoua la tête, alors qu'un sourire toujours amusé ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Ce mouvement pourtant anodin attira le regard du jeune libraire sur un élément qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas remarqué chez son interlocuteur. Pendant superbement au cou de cet homme, une faucille argentée brillait d'un éclat vif et clair sous les rayons bénis de l'astre solaire. Le pendentif était magnifiquement ciselé, garni d'une multitude de symboles que Léon ne comprenait pas, mais qui attisait chez lui une curiosité nouvelle et tenace. Que signifiaient ces inscriptions ? D'où provenait ce bijou ? Comment un simple morceau de métal parvenait-il à attirer ainsi la lumière du jour. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua qu'un peu tardivement que Gwaine avait repris la parole. Il ne semblait, par chance, n'avoir manqué que peu d'éléments de la tirade du brun.

- …autres histoires de princesse ? termina l'homme en le fixant avec un amusement décidément non dissimulé.

Rougissant sous ce regard, Léon sentit sa gorge s'assécher et dut faire appel à toute la volonté qu'il pouvait posséder pour se racler ensuite la gorge et parvenir à reprendre la parole.

- Des histoires de princesse ? J'ai quelques livres à ce sujet. Ils devraient pour la plupart se trouver dans le second carton.

Se relevant maladroitement, Léon se déplaça jusqu'au deuxième contenant et le souleva jusqu'à le déposer sur la table la plus proche. Il l'ouvrit avec des gestes peu assurés, sentant le regard du brun sur lui. Bien que cette compagnie fût terriblement agréable, Léon était mal à l'aise. Transpirant sous son t-shirt pourtant fin, il ne savait comment se comporter face à cet homme qui l'attirait presque irrésistiblement. Cette maladresse et cette inattention furent les déclencheurs de l'incident qui survint ensuite. Trop occupé à songer au magnifique brun se tenant maintenant à sa droite, Léon ne fit pas attention à la proximité des ciseaux pointus et de ses doigts. Il jura lorsque la lame glissa sur sa peau, formant une coupure de laquelle du sang s'échappait déjà.

Portant aussitôt son doit blessé à sa bouche, il fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'une poigne ferme lui captura le poignet.

- Vous devriez avant tout nettoyer la blessure, sinon vous risquez de mettre du sang sur vos vêtements.

Frissonnant à l'entente de ce timbre si proche, Léon ne put qu'apprécier la chaleur de ces doigts en contact avec sa peau. La poigne de l'homme le serrait fermement, sans pour autant le faire souffrir. Le jeune libraire avant presque tout oublier de la douleur, tant la proximité de ce corps magnifique le troublait. Il gémit presque lorsqu'une main rugueuse effleura la sienne, pansant sa peau blessée d'un mouchoir blanc, lequel se para très vite de quelques taches de sang.

- Ça ira, ce n'est qu'une coupure, balbutia Léon malgré lui.

Il tenta de retirer le tissu entourant sa main, mais Gwaine lui maintint fermement.

- Gardez-le. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que ces merveilleux contes de fées soient tachés, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Léon rosit presque à cela. Et, détournant le regard, il bénit un instant ses boucles dorées lui tombant sur le front. Terminant l'opération délicate qu'était l'ouverture de ce contenant, le jeune libraire sortit ensuite un par un les ouvrages, prenant bien garde à ne pas les tacher. La découverte de nouveaux livres était toujours un moment particulier pour Léon, et il ne put masquer son large sourire alors qu'il manipulait avec précaution les couvertures colorées en caressant certaines, respirant l'odeur merveilleuse du papier neuf et de l'encre.

- Vous adorez cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Sursautant, Léon faillit lâcher l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Q…quoi ? bafouilla-t-il.

- Votre métier. Vous manipulez les livres comme des objets de grande valeur. Je suis certain que, si je n'étais pas là, vous auriez plongé votre nez dans l'un d'eux pour sentir ses pages.

Embarrassé de s'être fait surprendre de cette manière, Léon eut un rire gêné, passant sa main blessée dans ses mèches dorées. Il ne pouvait nier ces accusations. Mais il était surtout terriblement flatté que cet homme soit parvenu à le décrypter en à peine quelques minutes passées en sa compagnie. Était-il si transparent ? Ou Gwaine ne l'avait-il pas lâché du regard ? Léon valida sa première hypothèse. On lui avait souvent fait remarquer que sa manière d'être était calquée sur son métier. Et cela était entièrement vrai. Il avait toujours préféré la compagnie des livres à celle de son entourage.

- J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Gwaine.

Ce fut, cette fois, un rire gorgé d'amusement qui s'échappa des lèvres du plus âgé. La moue que faisait son interlocuteur lui rappelait l'air anxieux de tout enfant attendant de voir si une réponse juste lui apporterait une image. Mais ce n'était pas une image que Léon souhaitait lui offrir. Mais quelque chose de bien différent, et de beaucoup plus agréable.

- Vous m'avez démasqué, sourit-il simplement en mettant de côté ses pensées impures.

Il passa les minutes suivantes à comparer avec Gwaine les différents livres narrant des histoires de princesses. Le jeune brun s'avéra doué d'un sens de l'humour particulièrement amusant alors qu'il narrait à Léon ses déboires en tant que prince désigné de la petite Ellie, qui venait tout juste d'avoir cinq ans. Le jeune libraire apprit, entre autres, que la petite fille avait pour parents deux amis proches de Gwaine, rencontrés apparemment à l'université.

Le brun semblait en tout cas complètement sous le charme de sa petite nièce, comme il aimait l'appeler. Et Léon ne pouvait qu'admirer ce visage s'éclairant sensiblement à la mention de la fillette. Gwaine en était complètement gaga.

- Je parle trop, hein ? finit par déclarer le jeune homme après lui avoir narré une énorme aventure, durant laquelle il avait cette fois joué le rôle d'un fier chevalier.

Léon ouvrit la bouche, mais le brun continua sur sa lancée.

- C'est en général à ce moment-là que les personnes avec qui je discute se décident à effectuer une retraite stratégique. Je vous ennuie, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Léon éclata de rire.

- Vous ne m'ennuyez absolument pas, lui assura-t-il. Votre attachement pour Ellie est adorable.

Il rougit soudainement à l'entente du dernier mot et tenta aussitôt de se reprendre.

- Enfin, ce que je veux dire.

Mais ses bafouillements hésitants furent coupés par le rire soudain de Gwaine. Un rire qui résonna en lui comme la plus belle des musiques et qui le réchauffa tout entier.

- Adorable, hein ? sourit le brun. Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que j'ai droit à cela. Et je suis ravi que ce soit vous qui le pensiez.

Le jeune libraire se perdit un instant dans le regard brillant de son interlocuteur. Il pouvait bien sûr y lire de l'amusement, mais également une étincelle particulière qu'il ne savait identifier et qui le réchauffait au plus profond de son être. Il y eut un silence de plusieurs longues secondes, avant que Léon ne baisse soudainement les yeux, tombant sur la couverture d'un ouvrage le faisant aussitôt sourire.

- Je crois que ceci serait parfait, fit-il en tendant le livre au brun.

Observant avec attention les réactions de l'homme, Léon fut ravi de le voir éclater de rire à la lecture du titre.

- Mon chevalier et moi, lut Gwaine quelques secondes plus tard.

Il le feuilleta quelques instants, avant de fixer à nouveau la couverture.

- C'est effectivement parfait, déclara-t-il. C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

Il releva ensuite les yeux vers Léon, le dévisageant d'un air que le jeune libraire ne parvint pas à identifier. Gêné de ce regard semblant - le transpercer, il s'apprêta à baisser les yeux. Mais la voix de Gwaine le força à reporter son attention sur le visage de l'homme.

- Je ne lis pas beaucoup, murmura le brun. Je lis même très peu. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous me conseiller un livre en particulier ? Un ouvrage qui vous tient à cœur, une histoire qui vous a touché…

Surpris par cette requête, Léon resta interdit quelques instants, comme si son esprit prenait son temps pour traiter cette information inattendue. Mais, finalement, il sourit soudainement et posa une main sur le bras de Gwaine.

- Suivez-moi !

Menant le brun de nouveau dans la boutique, il le guida jusqu'à une étagère perdue au milieu de toutes les autres. Une étagère qui regroupait toutefois tous les ouvrages pour lesquels son cœur battait. Il retira d'une main tremblante un petit volume qui aurait pu aisément passer inaperçu, mais dont la couleur bleu-gris attirait inexorablement son regard. Caressant brièvement l'ouvrage, il le déposa dans la paume de Gwaine. Ce dernier l'examina un instant, tentant visiblement de comprendre ce choix en particulier. Léon frissonna en voyant ces mains effleurer la couverture, se glisser sur la tranche et sur certaines pages.

- Tony Stobber ? murmura-t-il. Est-il bon ?

- Ce sera à vous de le découvrir, sourit mystérieusement Léon.

Acquiesçant, le brun fronça les sourcils en retournant l'ouvrage.

- Il n'y a pas de résumé, fit-il en relevant le regard.

Léon secoua la tête avec affection, non sans lâcher des yeux les prunelles interrogatives du brun.

- Ce sera à vous de le construire. Chaque personne vit cet ouvrage d'une manière différente. Quelques lignes ne sauraient le résumer comme il se doit.

- Voilà qui est bien mystérieux, rit soudainement Gwaine. Mais ça m'intrigue. Je vais le prendre.

Son rire s'intensifia un instant.

- Cela doit faire au moins six mois que je n'ai pas ouvert de livre pour mon propre plaisir. La plupart du temps, je lis pour Ellie.

Il se rapprocha soudainement de Léon.

- Sa mère est un vrai rat de bibliothèque et veut à tout prix transmettre cela à la petite. La pauvre !

Troublé par cette proximité soudaine, Léon ne put que rire maladroitement, alors que ses sens étaient tournés vers ce corps dont la chaleur l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Perturbé par cet homme, Léon ne sut durant quelques secondes que faire. Gwaine avait, semblait-il, terminé ses achats. Et il était donc de son devoir de l'accompagner jusqu'à la caisse où Gwen les attendait sûrement déjà. Mais serait-il assez courageux pour lui avouer qu'il souhaitait le revoir ? Hésitant, Léon finit toutefois par choisir la voie la plus aisée.

- Vous fallait-il autre chose ? s'enquit-il maladroitement.

Gwaine sembla hésiter quelques secondes, et Léon eut un instant l'espoir que le brun fasse le premier pas. Mais cette espérance fut très vite réduire à néant lorsque l'homme secoua la tête.

- Non. Mais je vous remercie pour votre aide. J'ai hâte de lire les deux ouvrages. Enfin, surtout le second.

Souriant à cette remarque, Léon l'entraina jusqu'à la caisse, s'appuyant contre cette dernière alors que Gwen mettait déjà les deux livres dans un sachet plastique. Hypnotisé par cet homme qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais, Léon ne lâchait pas des yeux cette silhouette élancée, ces mains se glissant dans cette veste en cuir pour en sortir quelques billets, ce sourire se dessinant aisément sur ces lèvres pâles.

- C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Léon, fit finalement le brun en le fixant avec intensité. Je reviendrai vous dire ce que j'ai pensé du livre lorsque je l'aurai terminé.

- Ce sera avec plaisir ! s'exclama aussitôt le libraire avec enthousiasme.

Cet enthousiasme fut par ailleurs peut-être trop prononcé, car sa sœur éclata de rire alors que Gwaine quittait la boutique. Lui jetant un bref regard noir, Léon observa le brun monter sur une moto rouge vif avant de s'en aller au loin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai glissé ton numéro, lui souffla aussitôt Gwen.

Les yeux écarquillés, Léon la fixa soudainement, choqué.

- Tu as fait quoi ? balbutia-t-il en palissant soudainement.

À quoi Gwen pensait-elle donc ? Et si Gwaine n'appréciait pas ce geste ? Après tout, rien ne laissait entendre que son attirance manifeste était réciproque. Léon gémit, maudissant les idées soi-disant brillantes de sa sœur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tentait de le caser avec un client de passage. Les tentatives précédentes avaient par ailleurs échoué lamentablement. Mais cette fois, malgré son embarras profond, Léon ne pouvait que ressentir de l'espoir. L'espoir de revoir un jour cet homme magnifique. L'espoir qu'il serait peut-être différent…et qu'il le traiterait comme une personne, et non comme un simple objet usagé après une nuit de passion.

Ignorant le côté dramatique peut-être un peu exagéré de son frère, Gwen ferma soigneusement la caisse, puis se déplaça jusqu'à la porte de la libraire pour remplacer l'écriteau « OUVERT » par un « FERMÉ » en lettres rouges.

Leur journée de travail venait de se finir et les rues commençaient déjà à se remplir de travailleurs rentrant chez eux pour la soirée.

Léon hocha la tête en direction d'un de leur client régulier, qui passait sur le trottoir.

- Tu devrais me remercier, reprit Gwen avec une satisfaction évidente. Vous étiez là à vous dévisager, comme deux malheureux en manque d'amour. Il te plait, Léon, ne dis pas le contraire.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester faiblement, mais sa sœur ne lui laissa pas cette chance.

- Tu as encore son mouchoir enroulé autour de ta main. Il aurait voulu le récupérer s'il ne s'était pas intéressé à toi.

Baissant les yeux sur sa main blessée, Léon nota en effet que le morceau de tissu se trouvait toujours sur sa peau, noué en une étreinte qui était tant agréable et naturelle. Dénouant délicatement l'objet, il vérifia que sa blessure ne saignait plus, avant d'examiner plus attentivement ce dernier. D'un blanc autrefois immaculé, le mouchoir était désormais tâché de sang à de nombreux endroits. Des initiales en lettres rouges étaient toutefois encore parfaitement visibles.

G.W

- Gwaine W. ? fit Gwen. Eh bien, maintenant tu vas pouvoir lui demander son nom de famille. Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de répondre à cela lors de votre premier rendez-vous.

- Notre premier…Gwen !

- Léon a un rendez-vous ?

Cette question avait été formulée par un timbre typiquement masculin que le jeune libraire ne reconnut que trop bien. Levant les yeux au ciel, il s'attela au remplissage du nouveau rayon pour enfants tandis que Gwen embrassait son fiancé.

- Pas encore, lui indiqua-t-elle. Mais un certain Gwaine lui a tapé dans l'œil. Et je suis presque sûre que c'est réciproque.

- Gwaine ? Gwaine Wilkins ?

Léon releva aussitôt la tête pour dévisager Lancelot avec surprise.

- Tu le connais ?

Le brun acquiesça aussitôt.

- C'est l'un de mes meilleurs clients. Il me demande régulièrement de chouchouter sa moto. C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé votre librairie.

Léon hésita un instant entre remercier chaleureusement Lancelot ou l'étrangler en prévision des combines sournoises que Gwen et lui allaient inventer avec pour objectif de les mettre ensemble. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'en plaindre, mais leurs idées étaient très souvent bancales , et Léon ne comptait plus les occasions où il avait souhaité tout simplement disparaître. Les liens entre Gwaine et Lancelot lui seraient toutefois particulièrement utiles s'il souhaitait avoir plus d'informations sur l'homme. Cela traversa visiblement aussi l'esprit de Gwen, car elle s'empressa d'interroger son fiancé.

- Tu dois tout nous dire, Lance ! Je veux savoir quel âge il a, ce qu'il fait comme métier, où il habite, s'il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie et tout ce que tu peux nous dire d'autre sur lui.

Le rire que laissa ensuite échapper le jeune homme exprima à la fois sa surprise et un étonnement face à cet enthousiasme dont faisait preuve sa fiancée. Il devait pourtant y être habitué, songea Léon. Gwen et lui étaient passés maîtres dans les plans tordus de ce type. Il s'étonnait par ailleurs toujours qu'un homme calme comme Lancelot puisse être entrainé dans de telles galères par l'extravagance de Gwen. Les deux jeunes gens allaient pourtant étonnamment bien ensemble. D'une carrure athlétique, Lancelot DuLac possédait de fins cheveux bruns coupés très courts et de très beaux yeux ne lâchant presque jamais Gwen du regard. Son sourire magnifique avait dû briser bien des cœurs – dont celui de Léon avant que le jeune libraire ne se rende compte que le garagiste préférait les femmes. Décidant de laisser le couple dans leurs combines, il reprit le classement des ouvrages, non sans prêter une oreille attentive à la réponse du jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas son âge exact, mais je parierais pour environ trente ans. Il travaille comme informaticien chez Pendragon & Co , à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Je suppose qu'il vit dans les environs. Et je peux affirmer qu'il n'a personne en ce moment et qu'il aime les hommes.

- Tu as entendu Léon ? cria aussitôt Gwen.

Le jeune homme gémit faiblement.

- Comment aurais-je pu ne pas l'entendre ? marmonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Les informations avaient cependant été soigneusement archivées dans son esprit, et un espoir de plus en plus vivace croissait en son cœur, pourtant habitué aux déceptions amoureuses.

Gwen ne sembla pas tenir compte de l'absence de réponse de son frère et était déjà partie dans des élaborations utopistes, incluant les futures entrevues entre les deux hommes.

Soupirant face à cet enthousiasme un peu trop marqué, Léon continua sans un mot son classement, échangeant toutefois quelques regards blasés avec Lancelot, lequel semblait tout aussi dépassé.

* * *

Un ciel bleu dont l'horizon se parait déjà de teintes rougeâtres, quelques nuages soufflés par le vent, la mer qui coulait en un mouvement continu. Voilà quel était le paysage que contemplait Léon. Un paysage superbe dans ses teintes fantasques caractéristiques du terme de la course de l'astre solaire dans le ciel azur. Couleurs fantasques mais éclatantes, transformant ce paysage changeant en une peinture multicolore à la gloire de la nature.

Léon appuya un peu plus sur son vélo, délaissant la rambarde sur laquelle l'objet était posé pour enclencher lentement les pédales et continuer sa promenade quotidienne. Filant sur ce chemin étroit simplement éclairé par ce soleil couchant et par la lueur faiblarde des lampadaires, il sourit sereinement, une paix profonde l'habitant peu à peu. Tout son être était reposé, repu.

Un vent chaud soulevait ses cheveux dorés, s'infiltrant entre ces derniers, massant agréablement son cuir chevelu. Cette brise iodée se glissait sous ses vêtements, caressant d'un souffle tiède son ventre et ses jambes, lui donnant l'impression fugace d'être en communion parfaite avec la nature. Oui, c'était cela le paradis.

C'était cet instant béni qu'il attendait avec impatience lorsque ses journées de travail donnaient parfois l'impression de ne pas vouloir se terminer. C'était dans ces instants précis qu'il se sentait vivant, revigoré par ces vagues semblant l'accompagner dans sa course, le hélant de leur va-et-vient incessant, lui criant de venir les rejoindre et de les laisser l'engloutir.

Atteignant finalement la plage, le jeune homme abandonna un instant sa bicyclette, délaissant également ses chaussures, alors que ses pas s'enfonçaient dans le sable chaud. Ses bras nus accueillirent avec joie cette brise dansant avec les flots, tandis que ses jambes s'humidifiaient au rythme des vagues. Fermant les yeux, il laissa le calme de son esprit se transformer en une certaine trépidation alors que le remous de la mer se faisait plus intense. La marée montait lentement, et le jeune homme eut bientôt de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester en cet endroit, que ces flots à la fois superbes et meurtriers risquaient de mêler le réel à l'imaginaire, ses rêves à sa dure réalité.

Un rire clair s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'une vague soudaine fouetta ses jambes nues, le déséquilibrant presque. Et il sut alors qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer, de laisser la nature reprendre possession de ce lieu tant violé par l'homme. La nuit était désormais propriétaire de cet endroit. Et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à l'éclat nouveau de l'aurore. Alors qu'il s'éloignait au loin, le jeune libraire ne vit pas le regard pensif d'un homme installé sur une moto rouge vif. Un homme qui, de sa position particulière, n'avait rien raté de cette scène inhabituelle. Un homme qui serra avec un sourire fier un petit morceau de papier où était inscrit un simple nom, suivi d'une série de chiffres…

Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitres !

Des avis ? Des remarques ou des critiques ? Je vous laisse maintenant la parole !


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà avec le second chapitre de cette fiction.

Je remercie toujours **Daiky** pour la correction !

Je remercie également les personnes ayant laissé une review sur le premier chapitre : **CaptainJay, toph90, pyrrha0811,** et **Anonymous**

En espérant que ce second chapitre vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Il planait. S'élevant au-dessus des nuages, nageant dans un océan bleuté peuplé de formes cotonneuses. S'élançant sous cette brise chaude et apaisante, il s'élevait sans un bruit, quittant le sol et cette Terre si terrible pour rejoindre cet état clair et paisible. Ses poumons se remplissaient d'un air nouveau, pulsant cette énergie merveilleuse dans ses veines, nourrissant son corps déshydraté. Il se sentait libre, perdu dans cet état second, s'évaporant telles les gouttes d'eau formant ces masses nuageuses. Et pourtant, quelque chose le retenait encore, l'empêchant d'atteindre cet état béni auquel il aspirait tant. De lourdes chaînes enserraient son corps, le tirant toujours plus bas, lui volant cette liberté à laquelle il n'avait pu goûter. Il tombait. Il tombait toujours plus bas.

Son cri de terreur se répercuta sur les murs de sa chambre, résonnant dans la pièce alors que son réveil retentissait de cette sonnerie stridente caractéristique du matin. Écarquillant les yeux, encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, Léon dut s'accrocher aux draps le recouvrant pour s'assurer enfin que ce cauchemar était bien derrière lui. Où était-il vraiment ? Le ciel bleu qu'il percevait de l'autre côté de la vitre ressemblait tant à celui de son rêve…

Se levant maladroitement, Léon passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux emmêlés, avant d'ouvrir en grand la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, et la fraicheur matinale lui fit un bien fou alors qu'une brise tiède caressait son torse nu. Admirant le panorama s'étalant devant ses yeux encore endormis, il sourit en notant qu'un souffle puissant agitait déjà les vagues, faisant danser ces monstres naturels dans la clarté merveilleuse du petit matin.

Il n'était que six heures.

Et pourtant, le soleil éclairait déjà la ville, réveillant doucement ses habitants. Mais Léon allait avoir besoin d'une stimulation plus forte que la clarté de cet astre pour commencer sa journée du bon pied.

Il enfila rapidement quelques vêtements, avant de dévaler les marches le menant à la librairie. L'endroit était encore calme, alors que lui seul parcourait les rayonnages. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il appréciait le plus cet endroit. Lorsque le silence était maître de ces lieux, envahissant la pièce, faisant naître une sérénité dans les pages de chaque volume – sérénité qui s'évanouissait dès l'arrivée du premier client. Et ce calme, il n'y avait que Léon qui pouvait en être l'unique spectateur. Habiter juste au-dessus de la libraire avait de nombreux avantages.

Il s'était d'abord senti seul lorsque Gwen avait décidé d'emménager avec Lancelot. La présence de la jeune femme lui avait terriblement manqué. Mais il attendait désormais avec impatience ces moments volés qu'il avait en tête à tête avec les livres, dans une communication presque sacrée. Poussant enfin la porte de la librairie, il s'élança finalement à l'extérieur.

La mer était violente, déchainée en ce beau matin d'août, les vagues fouettant son visage alors qu'il les combattait rageusement, ses bras battant les courants frais, le faisant évoluer dans cette masse aqueuse. Son souffle était court, ses gestes empressés. Il savait qu'il pouvait sombrer à tout instant, laisser l'océan l'emporter, se noyer dans ces vagues sombres. Mais il continuait sa lente progression, absorbant cette adrénaline, cette force naturelle, laissant le pouvoir des éléments transpercer son corps…

- Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Surpris par cette présence inattendue, Léon faillit boire la tasse. Toussant et recrachant l'eau étant parvenue à pénétrer ses lèvres entrouvertes, il tourna un regard surpris vers l'endroit d'où provenait cet appel. Et ce qu'il vit l'étonna encore plus.

Il ne croisait jamais personne à cette heure matinale, et pouvait donc profiter comme il le souhaitait de la violence de la mer. Et pourtant, IL était là, superbe dans la lueur du matin. Ce torse ferme évoluant sans peine au milieu des flots, en harmonie avec cet élément. Une fougue certaine brillait dans ce regard sombre, alors que ces lèvres entrouvertes demeuraient les seuls témoins de l'effort créé par le jeune homme.

Léon regagna un endroit où il était certain d'avoir pied avant de se redresser, grimaçant alors que les flots menaçaient de la faire trébucher.

- Gwaine ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Près de trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite de l'homme, et Léon n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Il avait secrètement espéré un coup de fil de sa part, ou même un simple sourire s'il passait devant la boutique. Mais rien. Rien ne lui permettait de faire vivre l'étincelle du désir s'étant allumé en lui lors de leur première rencontre. Et pourtant, l'homme était bien là, lui souriant mystérieusement alors qu'il venait à son tour le rejoindre, se redressant juste devant lui.

Léon eut un instant envie de plonger à nouveau, le regard de l'homme fixé sur son torse nu le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise, mais déclenchait à la fois chez lui un désir qu'il ne savait pour le moment identifier. La voix riche et grave de Gwaine le fit frissonner soudainement.

- Je faisais mon jogging matinal lorsque je vous ai vu. Vous ne devriez pas nager dans une mer aussi agitée. Vous risquez de vous noyer.

- Et pourtant vous êtes venu me rejoindre, rétorqua le jeune libraire non sans rougir à cette remarque.

Il était parfaitement au courant des dangers le menaçant. Mais cette communion matinale était un rituel qu'il ne pouvait abandonner. Et le danger ne l'excitait que davantage. Il ne pouvait même qu'attendre avec impatience que l'océan se décide enfin à l'engloutir pour de bon…

- Je voulais vous revoir, rétorqua simplement le brun. Et vous remercier pour le livre. Je l'ai commencé, et j'aime beaucoup. Cet auteur a vraiment une façon particulière de voir les choses.

- Oh…

Léon baissa les yeux, un sourire maladroit effleurant ses lèvres. Il était terriblement flatté que l'homme eût décidé cela.

- De rien, balbutia-t-il. C'était un plaisir de vous conseiller à ce sujet. Ellie a-t-elle aimé le livre ?

Un sourire éclatant éclaira le visage de Gwaine.

- Elle l'a adoré ! Selon sa mère, c'est maintenant un de ses livres préférés.

- J'en suis ravi.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, avant que Léon ne frissonne soudainement. La fraicheur des flots commençait à avoir des effets néfastes sur son organisme, surtout maintenant qu'il avait stoppé ses mouvements.

- Nous ferions bien de regagner la plage, balbutia-t-il.

Gwaine acquiesça aussitôt.

- Excellente idée.

Se démenant dans les flots déchainés, Léon parvint tant bien que mal à regagner le rivage, pestant intérieurement contre l'interruption de sa nage matinale. Mais il était en même temps excité, anxieux, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Léon rougit soudainement lorsque ses pieds s'enfoncèrent enfin dans du sable non recouvert d'eau. Il pouvait apercevoir la pile de vêtements qu'il avait abandonnés plus tôt. Et la seule chose qu'il avait actuellement sur lui était un simple boxer dont les couleurs claires devaient désormais créer un effet particulier dans cet état humide. Couvrant d'un réflexe peut-être exagéré son entrejambe, il jeta un œil à Gwaine, et déglutit précipitamment avant de détourner le regard.

L'homme était nu. Entièrement nu. De cette brève vision divine, le jeune homme avait pu en conclure trois choses primordiales :

1) Les rêves érotiques qui l'agitaient depuis sa rencontre avec le brun n'allaient pas s'éteindre – surtout après avoir eu un aperçu de ce corps magnifique qu'il imaginait allongé sur le sien.

2) Le brun était visiblement fier de son physique, s'il pouvait en juger par le sourire qu'il lui avait décerné durant ce bref coup d'œil.

3) Être une goutte d'eau devait s'avérer très agréable, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de rouler sur cette peau luisante, s'insérer entre deux épaules, parcourir ces abdominaux, découvrir ces jambes puissantes…

- Mon dieu…

Cette prière n'avait pu être retenue par le jeune libraire. Il sentait ce désir vif refaire lentement surface. Et le fait de se trouver presque nu en compagnie d'un Gwaine complètement dévêtu n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses.

Les flots glacés étaient soudainement de nouveau très attirants. Ne pouvant retenir un gémissement, Léon courut presque pour attraper son pantalon.

- Vous allez juste réussir à mouiller vos vêtements, fit la voix moqueuse de Gwaine à quelques mètres de lui. Laissez l'air vous sécher.

Lâchant un soupir de découragement, le jeune homme laissa l'habit retomber sur le sable. Il aurait dû prendre une serviette. Cela était une évidence. Mais, habituellement, la plage était déserte à cette heure matinale. Rien ne l'empêchait donc d'apprécier la fraicheur du vent sur son corps, de laisser les éléments effacer toute trace de ces gouttes d'eau. S'asseyant sur le sable, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas tourner la tête en direction de Gwaine lorsque l'homme s'installa à sa droite.

- Détendez-vous ! s'exclama soudainement le brun en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Je ne vais pas vous manger. J'ai d'autres projets beaucoup plus intéressants pour vous.

Des projets ? Surpris, Léon jeta un bref coup d'œil à Gwaine, soupirant avec amusement lorsque ce dernier lui retourna un clin d'œil taquin.

- Je voulais vous appeler, vous savez, reprit Gwaine. Mais…

Il sembla hésiter un instant, et Léon en profita pour observer son beau visage, sur lequel la lueur du matin faisait naître des ombres envoûtantes. Ses cheveux étaient doucement soulevés par le vent, alors que sur son torse perlaient encore toutes ces petites gouttes, s'accrochant à la fine toison brune le recouvrant, et qui était presque invisible au regard. Le regard du jeune homme faillit glisser plus bas, mais il sursauta presque lorsque le timbre grave de Gwaine retentit à nouveau.

- Je sais que c'est votre sœur qui m'a donné votre numéro.

- Gwen a souvent besoin de se mêler de ma vie amoureuse, rit Léon. Mais je suis heureux qu'elle l'ait fait. J'ai attendu votre appel. Je pensais que je ne vous intéressais pas.

- Je crois que nous devrions tous les deux arrêter de trop réfléchir, lança soudainement Gwaine.

Léon s'apprêtait à approuver cela lorsque deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Écarquillant les yeux, le jeune homme eut à peine le temps d'apprécier cette chaleur et ce goût salé, ou même cette main massant brièvement l'arrière de son cou. Cette bouche aventureuse s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, laissant Léon dans un état mêlant surprise et déception. Il en voulait plus. Maintenant qu'il avait pu goûter à cette bouche délicieuse, il voulait la sentir s'abandonner sur la sienne, alors que leurs corps s'aimaient passionnément. Il n'eut cependant pas ce loisir.

Lorsque Gwaine se releva, il dut faire tout son possible pour garder les yeux fixés sur le visage du brun.

- Je t'attendrai devant la librairie ce soir vers dix-huit heures trente. Ne sois pas en retard. À ce soir beau gosse !

Ces derniers mots avaient été criés alors que le brun d'éloignaient en courant pour vraisemblablement retrouver une pile de vêtements l'attendant un peu plus loin. Se relevant à son tour, Léon l'observa se vêtir du coin de l'œil, tout en enfilant à son tour ses habits. Il put admirer à sa guise ce corps fin mais bien bâti, ces muscles dessinant ces épaules, ce dos, ces jambes. Déglutissant face à des images auxquelles il ne devait songer pour le moment, il regagna la route, échangeant un dernier sourire avec Gwaine avant de s'élancer en courant en direction de la libraire.

Il était déjà en retard sur sa routine matinale. Et Gwen n'appréciait que moyennement de devoir ouvrir plus tard que prévu.

Lorsque, essoufflé, il atteignit enfin la boutique, il gémit presque en notant que les lumières étaient déjà allumées, signe que sa sœur s'activait déjà à l'intérieur.

Uh oh…

Cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour lui.

Poussant timidement la porte d'entrée, il se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur, priant pour que Gwen ne le remarque pas. Ses prières furent toutefois vaines. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier menant à l'étage, il sursauta en sentant une poigne ferme s'abattre sur son bras. Gwen avait dû en premier lieu viser son épaule, mais la différence de taille n'avait pas dû l'aider dans cette tâche…

- On peut savoir où tu étais ? S'enquit la jeune femme

Grimaçant, Léon se retourna lentement avant de dédier à sa sœur son plus beau sourire.

- À la plage, j'ai rencontré Gwaine, et…

Il espéra que la mention de Gwaine parviendrait à la calmer un instant. Après tout, c'était en partie de sa faute si le jeune brun l'avait à nouveau abordé.

- À la plage ? Par un vent pareil ? le coupa-t-elle. Les vagues doivent être terribles aujourd'hui, Léon. À quoi pensais-tu donc ? Un jour tu vas finir par te noyer.

Soupirant contre ces personnes qui ne cessaient de lui répéter cela, Léon crut un instant que son réquisitoire allait soudainement empirer. Mais un élément avait apparemment retenu l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Gwaine ? Tu as rencontré Gwaine ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Léon gémit face à ce sourire certain qui annonçait sans aucun doute un interrogatoire dans les règles.

- Oui. Il courait lorsqu'il m'a vu nager. Il est venu me rejoindre. J'ai un rendez-vous avec lui ce soir.

- Oh.

Le jeune homme fut satisfait de remarquer que cela avait, apparemment, fait taire sa jeune sœur – chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement. Toute la colère de cette dernière semblait également s'être mystérieusement évaporée. Il grimaça lorsqu'une main vint soudainement se glisser dans ses boucles dorées.

- Tu as du sable dans les cheveux, Léon, marmonna Gwen avant de repartir vers la réserve.

Secouant la tête face à ces changements d'humeur typiquement féminins, Léon se mit en quête d'un rapide petit déjeuner. Et tant pis pour le sable…

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap._

Gwaine s'ennuyait.

Baillant profondément, il jouait machinalement avec le curseur à l'écran, sélectionnant des zones au hasard pour former des formes géométriques.

_Tap Tap Clic._

Autour de lui, ses collègues continuaient sans un mot leurs occupations, pianotant sur le clavier de leur ordinateur, les yeux vissés sur leur écran. En temps normal, le jeune brun serait également plongé dans cette frénésie particulière, faisant de son mieux pour faire avancer le projet l'occupant actuellement. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait qu'attendre avec une impatience à peine contenue l'heure libératrice à laquelle il pourrait enfin LE retrouver.

_Tap Tap Tap._

Léon. Léon Ettons.

_Clic. Tap._

Cet homme l'avait hypnotisé dès leur première rencontre, capturant son attention dès que ces iris d'une couleur si particulière avaient rencontré les siennes. Il n'avait, à vrai dire, pénétré dans cette libraire que par hasard. Lancelot DuLac, le meilleur garagiste du coin, lui avait assuré au détour d'une conversation qu'il y trouverait des livres disponibles nulle part ailleurs. Cela avait attisé sa curiosité, mais aussi un désir presque enfantin de prouver à Freya Emrys, la mère de la petite Ellie, qu'il était aussi capable de trouver des livres intéressants et éducatifs pour la petite fille. Il s'était attendu à tomber sur un vieil homme, ou même sur une jeune femme aux larges lunettes et aux vêtements datant d'un autre siècle. Mais la vision presque divine qui l'avait conseillé n'avait pas fait partie de ses plans initiaux.

_Clac !_

Gwaine soupira profondément, étirant ses bras alors que ce visage si beau envahissait de nouveau ses pensées. Le libraire avait une voix grave mais douce, et c'était cela qui l'avait en premier lieu surpris chez l'homme. Cette voix le troublait, pénétrant au plus profond de son esprit, et générait chez lui un frissonnement tellement étrange…

La manière d'être de l'homme l'avait également perturbé. La carrure de Léon aurait pu laisser penser qu'il serait sûr de lui, voir presque brusque. Et pourtant, cet homme si grand semblait timide, incertain, mais s'exprimait avec une aisance si particulière.

_Tap…Clic !_

Léon l'attirait et l'intriguait à la fois. Et cette combinaison de sentiment, le brun ne l'avait que rarement éprouvé pour un homme. Un homme magnifique, qui plus est. Oui, il avait vraiment hâte de passer la soirée en sa compagnie.

_Clac! Tap Tap Tap…__**BAM**__!_

- Aieuh ! Mais tu es complètement malade !

Gwaine frotta avec vigueur l'arrière de son crâne, où Merlin, son collègue et meilleur ami, venait d'abattre un énorme catalogue.

- Veux-tu simplement arrêter de jouer avec ton crayon ? Le bruit est particulièrement agaçant, rétorqua ledit Merlin en confisquant aussitôt l'objet.

Gwaine grommela à la perte de son jouet, mais attrapa aussitôt un autre stylo sur le bureau devant lui.

- Et ne pense pas recommencer avec celui-ci ! retentit la voix du jeune homme.

- À vos ordres, papa ! rétorqua le brun avec amusement, entrainant un soupir exaspéré chez son ami.

Merlin Emrys, tentant actuellement de se noyer dans sa tasse de thé, était le meilleur ami de Gwaine. Enfin, en temps normal. Gwaine soupçonnait fortement que cet état de meilleur ami ne prenait pas en compte l'agacement provoqué par le claquement répété d'un crayon sur une table.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université, étudiant tous les deux l'informatique. Gwaine avait en premier lieu envisagé de séduire le jeune homme, mais avait rapidement renoncé en notant que Merlin n'avait d'yeux que pour les femmes, et en particulier pour Freya, qui devint par la suite sa femme. Le couple était aujourd'hui les parents de la petite Ellie, que Gwaine s'empressait de gâter et de chouchouter dès que l'occasion se présentait. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la petite fille qui occupait ses pensées.

Un sourire éclaira son visage alors que les images du matin même s'immisçaient dans son esprit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer Léon à cette heure matinale, particulièrement à cet endroit. Et pourtant, il pouvait encore se remémorer avec précision la justesse et la vigueur des mouvements de l'homme alors qu'il évoluait dans les flots. Cette fougue passagère avait été bien éloignée de l'idée qu'il s'était fait du libraire lors de leur première rencontre. Il l'avait pris pour quelqu'un de réservé, de profondément calme. Mais ce n'était plus cette quiétude qui animait le regard de l'homme, qui créait une flamme vive et brûlante dans ses yeux gris alors que tout son corps était soumis à la violence de l'océan. Léon n'avait visiblement pas fini de le surprendre, et il avait hâte de voir quelles surprises l'homme lui réservait.

L'air rêveur sur son visage fut remplacé par la surprise puis par une certaine douleur lorsqu'un projectile vint de nouveau percuter l'arrière de son crâne. Gémissant avec indignation, il fit volteface, sa chaise roulant sur le lino bleu. Il grimaça en rencontrant le regard amusé de Morgana, laquelle le dévisageait par-dessus ses grosses lunettes noires.

- Travaille au lieu de rêvasser ! lui lança-t-elle avant de l'attaquer d'une autre boule de papier.

Lui tirant la langue, Gwaine attrapa son bloc note, s'en servant de bouclier contre cet affront soudain. Sentant le projectile ricocher contre ce moyen de défense, il abaissa légèrement son bouclier…et se prit la boulette suivante dans la figure.

Ronchonnant contre ses collègues de travail, il tira à nouveau la langue en direction de Morgana.

- Arthur ! Elle m'embête ! geignit-il lorsque leur patron pénétra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

Pendragon & Co était une petite entreprise familiale qui avait été fondée par Uther Pendragon, le père d'Arthur, dans l'idée de proposer des services de développement de site web, de base de données, et d'autres projets de ce type. L'activité s'était rapidement développée, et une dizaine de personnes travaillaient aujourd'hui pour le jeune chef d'entreprise.

- Si elle t'embête, c'est que tu l'as sûrement mérité, soupira Arthur en jetant un regard amusé en direction de sa sœur.

Gwaine prit un air outré.

- Moi ? Le mériter ? s'offusqua-t-il. Je suis pourtant l'exemple parfait de l'innocence !

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il ouvrit grand les paupières et fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure, tentant d'imiter le chiot en manque d'affection.

- L'innocence, bien sûr, s'esclaffa Morgana. Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

- Sa Majesté peut-elle donc arrêter de me balancer des boulettes de papier ? s'enquit Gwaine en évitant un nouveau projectile. Tout le monde me veut du mal, aujourd'hui.

Il eut un large sourire.

- Enfin non, pas tout le monde, corrigea-t-il malicieusement.

Après tout, Léon l'avait plutôt bien accueilli le matin même.

- Va-t-on enfin en savoir plus sur ta nouvelle conquête ? s'amusa Morgana. Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu rêvasses constamment. On veut des détails, nous !

- TU veux des détails, corrigea aussitôt Merlin en éclatant de rire. Les détails de la vie sexuelle de Gwaine sont toujours trop détaillés à mon goût.

Le jeune Emrys frissonna un instant, puis secoua la tête comme pour chasser une image dérangeante de son esprit.

- Tu n'apprécies pas mes histoires à leur juste valeur, mon cher Merlin, rétorqua le principal concerné en souriant largement. Ma vie amoureuse est tellement trépidante…

- Tellement trépidante que tu ne nous en parles plus depuis près d'une semaine ? le coupa Morgana. Tu deviens vieux, Gwaine. Trouve-toi un compagnon stable et range-toi.

Cette proposition aurait pu susciter une exclamation d'indignation chez le brun, mais son sourire resta intact, alors qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme.

- Non ! s'exclama cette dernière après quelques secondes d'un jeu de regard silencieux. Vraiment ?

- Il se pourrait que j'aie trouvé quelqu'un, confirma mystérieusement le brun. Enfin, je n'ai pas encore réussi à le mettre dans mon lit, donc on verra.

- Je suis ravi pour toi, Gwaine, intervint Arthur. Et je suis certain que Morgana prêtera une oreille attentive à tous les détails que tu lui fourniras. Mais ce n'est pas de cette manière que ton projet avancera. Alors, retournez tous au boulot !

- Tss…Rabat-joie, marmonna la jeune femme en rabattant d'un air dramatique son foulard dans son dos tout en se réinstallant sur sa chaise.

Gwaine lui fit un bref clin d'œil avant de pivoter pour être à nouveau face à son ordinateur. Il se remit lentement au travail, après avoir pris un long moment pour contempler de nouveau l'image mentale d'un Léon presque nu sortant de l'océan.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, Léon éternua.

Pestant contre le picotement nasal qui ne semblait plus le quitter, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, tentant de faire disparaître cet inconfort.

- Tu vois que tu n'aurais pas dû aller nager ce matin, commenta Gwen qui était occupée à ranger une étagère. Tu vas maintenant être malade pour ton rendez-vous de ce soir.

Rangeant son mouchoir, Léon rendit en souriant la monnaie à la cliente devant lui.

- Voilà Mme Muller, en espérant que le livre vous plaira.

La vieille dame accepta les quelques pièces en dévisageant Léon, les yeux pétillants.

- Un rendez-vous, Monsieur Ettons ? Il serait en effet temps que vous trouviez une jolie...Ahem, un bel homme pour s'occuper de vous. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

-Merci Mme Muller, bafouilla Léon, alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte écarlate.

- Et ne rougissez pas comme cela, continua la vieille dame. Vous êtes un beau jeune homme. Tout devrait bien se passer.

- Je l'espère. Bonne journée Mme Muller.

- À vous aussi Monsieur Ettons.

Dès que ladite Mme Muller eut quitté la libraire, Léon fusilla Gwen du regard, faisant de son mieux pour masquer le rouge recouvrant ses joues. Gwen était, quant à elle, secouée par un rire témoignant de tout son amusement face à cette situation.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, grommela le jeune homme. Maintenant, elle va en parler à toutes ses amies, et je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en défaire. Déjà qu'elles avaient essayé de me caser avec tous leurs petits fils lorsqu'elles ont appris que j'étais gay…

Il secoua la tête. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais le troisième âge.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il éternua à nouveau.

- Tu devrais prendre quelque chose pour te soigner, Léon.

- C'est le sable, marmonna-t-il. Celui de ce matin est encore dans mes cheveux, et dès que je bouge la tête j'en reçois une partie.

Il gémit lorsqu'une main vint soudainement lui ébouriffer ses boucles dorées.

- Gwen Je vais m'en sortir tout seul. Tu vas complètement me décoiffer…

- Si môsieur préfère s'occuper seul de sa divine chevelure, rétorqua la jeune femme en descendant de la chaise sur laquelle elle était grimpée.

Léon éclata de rire.

- Dis celle qui peut passer des heures à se coiffer le matin.

- Touché, admit Gwen avec un sourire coupable. Mais il faudrait tout de même que tu te débarrasses de ce sable avant ce soir. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que Gwaine soit gêné par cela.

- Je suppose qu'il en a reçu autant, marmonna-t-il avant de saluer un nouveau client.

Mais peu lui importait ses éternuements répétés, ou même toutes les séquelles de sa promenade matinale. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : le revoir enfin...

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2

* * *

Je suis toujours ouverte à toute réaction, tout commentaire ou autre...Les reviews sont avant tout mon salaire et la source de toute ma motivation.


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie** Daiky **pour la correction :D

Je remercie également **CaptainJay**, **Clina9** et **pyrrha0811** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Voilà un chapitre posté plus rapidement que prévu. Mais je serai malheureusement occupée toute l'après-midi et vraisemblablement une bonne partie de la nuit par le mariage de ma cousine. Et demain j'ignore dans quel état je serai. Je préfère donc le poster maintenant.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Un vent fort soufflait depuis quelques heures, s'abattant sur la côte telle une tempête en devenir. La chaleur presque écrasante des jours précédents était toujours présente, mais le bleu du firmament s'était éclipsé pour laisser place à des teintes grises et menaçantes. L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante, chargée d'une pression qui n'allait pouvoir se dissiper que par un orage.

Assis sur le toit de la librairie, Léon observait pensivement le ciel, contemplant la danse silencieuse des nuages. Les masses autrefois cotonneuses avaient pris des dimensions gigantesques et se regroupaient lentement en de sombres agrégats, masquant progressivement la lumière du soleil. La tempête n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur la ville. Léon pouvait déjà le sentir dans le vent. Ce vent puissant qui agissait en violentes et brusques rafales, menaçant de le faire chuter à tout instant. Il ne s'en inquiétait cependant pas. Le risque de s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus bas n'effleurait même pas son esprit, comme chaque fois qu'il était à la merci des éléments. Ce besoin de se confronter ainsi à la nature devenait de plus en plus pressant, comme si tout son être souhaitait voir jusqu'où ce corps pouvait aller avant de se briser un jour.

Léon savait que ce n'était pas naturel, et que ses proches s'inquiétaient pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait réfréner ces pulsions. Il était accro à cela, à ce picotement et ce fourmillement naissant sous sa peau alors que la peur et l'adrénaline faisaient trembler son âme. Ces sensations étaient sa drogue, son échappatoire, même s'il savait pertinemment que cela risquait un jour de le tuer…

Il sourit lorsqu'une nouvelle rafale faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Regagnant sa position précaire sur les tuiles, il défia du regard l'horizon, satisfait de voir que l'orage n'allait plus tard.

- Léon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là-haut ?

Le jeune homme manqua cette fois bel et bien de glisser, alors que la voix de sa sœur l'arrachait à son rêve éveillé.

- Euh…Je regardais le ciel, bafouilla-t-il, gêné de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

- Eh bien, descends de là ! Tu vas vraiment finir par tomber, un de ces jours. Et tu devrais te préparer pour ton rendez-vous. Il est presque dix-huit heures trente.

Jetant un œil à sa montre, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en notant qu'il était effectivement bientôt l'heure pour lui d'aller à la rencontre de Gwaine. Une exaltation nouvelle courant dans ses veines, il descendit aisément du toit, glissant tout de même légèrement sur les tuiles pour atteindre enfin la fenêtre de laquelle Gwen l'avait interpelé.

Il atteignit le plancher en un mouvement fluide, se souciant peu des égratignures se formant déjà sur ses avant-bras. Remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, il soupira en croisant le regard de Gwen.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lança-t-il avec irritation. Vas-y, exprime-toi !

Il en avait assez que son entourage le dévisagea avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de pitié chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une de ses contemplations silencieuses. Il ne pouvait plus supporter leurs regards, leurs reproches à peine masqués.

Gwen sembla surprise de cet emportement soudain, mais elle ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre la parole.

- C'est juste que… Bon sang, Léon, il faut que tu cesses de mettre ainsi ta vie en danger ! Grandi un peu ! Ce monde imaginaire nous distrayait lorsque nous étions enfants. Mais, maintenant, il faut que tu reviennes à la réalité !

Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gwen soit aussi dure avec lui, aussi cassante. Où était donc passée la petite fille riant et s'extasiant à chacune de leurs aventures ? Où était passé son amie d'enfance, sa petite sœur adorée ?

- Je…Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela, Gwen. Je vois maintenant que j'avais tort.

Et il fit volteface, filant s'enfermer dans sa chambre alors que des larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues.

Comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher de telles choses ? Comment pouvait-elle lui demander cela ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il souffrait déjà assez de ne pas parvenir à s'accrocher entièrement à la réalité ?

Il ignora les coups frappés contre sa porte, et se débarrassa de son t-shirt. Se déplaçant jusqu'à la salle de bain, il se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. L'objet lui renvoya l'image d'un homme dont les yeux gris le fixaient d'un air hagard, comme étonné d'être présent, d'être vivant. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, absorbant les gouttes d'eau roulant sur sa peau, mêlées aux larmes continuant d'inonder son visage.

Était-il aussi seul ? Seul et perdu face à son imaginaire l'engloutissant peu à peu ?

Ses rêves étaient à la fois son échappatoire et son enfer. Merveilleux, mais terribles, ils faisaient doucement disparaître les dernières attaches lui donnant l'impression d'être vivant.

Que lui arriverait-il si Gwen et Lancelot décidaient de partir ? Qui s'occuperait de son bien-être, de sa santé mentale ? Tous ses rares amis avaient peu à peu quitté ces terres, faisant leur vie dans une région générant plus d'emploi. Et maintenant, il était presque seul. Il était certes en contact avec ses clients, mais même ce merveilleux métier commençait à n'être plus qu'un automatisme pour lui, une activité terne par rapport à la contemplation d'un imaginaire où il était le maître absolu.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Comment était-il parvenu à perdre ainsi pied, à lâcher prise ? Comment pouvait-il se sentir un jour de nouveau en paix avec la réalité l'entourant ?

- Léon, Gwaine est là !

Jurant contre son manque de réactivité, le jeune homme attrapa le premier t-shirt qu'il trouva dans son armoire et l'enfila en hâte. Il arrangea brièvement ses cheveux, attrapa ses clés, son portefeuille et son téléphone pour ensuite dévaler en hâte les escaliers. Jetant à peine un regard à Gwen, il quitta la libraire.

La première chose qu'il remarqua lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'extérieur fut à nouveau la pression de l'air, cette lourdeur tenace juste avant un orage. Chaque son semblait comme amplifié, et un écho sourd grondait déjà au loin.

- Léon !

S'arrachant à la contemplation du ciel, le jeune libraire sourit pleinement en voyant enfin la personne à qui il avait songé durant toute cette longue journée.

- Gwaine.

Le brun était là, plus magnifique que jamais dans cette veste ocre qu'il ne semblait décidément pas quitter. Le regard de Léon glissa un instant sur ce pantalon serré qui ne laissait que peu d'imagination sur les muscles constituant les jambes de l'homme, avant de remonter vers ce beau visage.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? s'enquit-il.

Gwaine fit la moue.

- Oh. Comme-ci, comme ça. Une de mes collègues m'a bombardé de boulettes de papier alors qu'un autre voulait m'assommer avec un annuaire. La routine.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

- Tu m'as manqué, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. J'ai passé la journée à réfléchir à tout ce que nous allions faire ensemble.

Le rouge aux joues, Léon n'osa pas avouer qu'il avait songé à des choses similaires, son imagination débordante l'emportant dans des tableaux des plus détaillés.

- Tiens, attrape !

Le jeune homme réceptionna maladroitement le casque que venait de lui lancer Gwaine. Il fixa l'objet sans comprendre, avant de reporter son regard sur le brun.

- Je t'emmène faire un tour, annonça ce dernier avec un plaisir non dissimulé. J'aimerais t'emmener à un endroit spécial.

- Spécial, hein ? rétorqua Léon.

Il ne posa toutefois pas davantage de questions. Enfilant le casque, il s'installa sur la moto juste derrière Gwaine, s'accrochant à la taille du brun juste avant que ce dernier ne démarre.

* * *

Un vent chaud, lourd, chargé en eau iodée et en sable. Un souffle puissant pénétrant sous son t-shirt, remplissant ses poumons d'une adrénaline revigorante. Les mains de Léon n'avaient pas lâché la taille de Gwaine alors que le bun faisait slalomer sa moto sur les routes sinueuses du littoral. Ils avaient quitté le centre-ville, et se dirigeaient désormais vers des banlieues plus pavillonnaires, longeant les côtes abruptes et sauvages.

Les yeux de Léon s'écarquillaient sous ce casque protecteur, admirant ce paysage qu'il voyait maintenant sous un jour nouveau. Les virages et la vitesse faisaient vivre ce panorama unique, le faisant tourbillonner sous ces couleurs sombres annonciatrices de l'orage. Léon était exalté par cette expérience, par la vitesse, le souffle du vent, par ce corps chaud collé au sien. Tout son être était en éveil alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour mémoriser ces sensations, les graver au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Un cri de surprise lui échappa lorsque son compagnon prit un virage un peu serré, rapidement suivi par un éclat de rire.

- C'est la première fois que tu montes sur une moto ? lui cria Gwaine pour couvrir le bruit du moteur.

- Oui ! Et je regrette de ne pas avoir tenté l'expérience plus tôt !

Le rire de Gwaine atteignit ses oreilles en un tintement agréable.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi, le taquina le brun. Accroche-toi encore un peu, beau gosse. On y est presque !

Obéissant aussitôt, Léon raffermit sa prise sur la taille du brun, un cri de surprise s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que Gwaine s'embarquait dans une route sinueuse grimpant lentement entre les pavillons éparpillés sur la colline.

Un éclair fendit le ciel lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une simple bâtisse faite de pierres blanches. Retirant son casque, Léon sourit en notant qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. La tempête n'allait plus tarder à prendre possession du paysage.

- Rentrons vite avant d'être trempé, marmonna Gwaine qui ouvrait déjà la porte du garage.

La moto fut aussitôt mise à l'abri. Un vent de plus en plus fort balayait les côtes lorsque le brun déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, et Léon se maudit un instant de n'avoir pas pris de pull. La température avait en effet soudainement chuté et cela ne faisait sûrement que commencer. Il se glissa à la suite de Gwaine dans la demeure, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- Bienvenue chez moi ! Enfin, plutôt dans la résidence secondaire de ma famille, annonça fièrement le brun.

Détaillant les alentours, Léon nota qu'ils étaient à présent dans le living room. Une petite kitchenette s'ouvrait à sa gauche, tandis qu'une table, des chaises et des fauteuils étaient disposés à sa droite. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le fascina le plus. Il fit quelques pas en avant, se postant juste devant l'immense baie vitrée surplombant la côte. Le panorama était superbe. La mer déchaînée se mélangeait avec le ciel, leurs couleurs étonnantes disparaissant l'une dans l'autre au grès des vagues puissantes. Des rafales de vent entraînaient continuellement les flots, créant un roulement sec et inconstant, luisant à la lumière des éclairs.

- L'idée était de dîner ici tous les deux puis d'aller nager ensuite. Mais je crois que nous allons devoir rayer la nage de notre planning, commenta le brun en grimaçant face au mauvais temps.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son compagnon.

- Je ne savais pas quels étaient tes goûts, et je trouvais trop classique et trop pompeux l'idée de t'emmener au restaurant pour notre premier rendez-vous.

Léon sourit au «premier rendez-vous » . Cela signifiait-il que Gwaine en avait déjà prévu d'autres ? Attrapant la main du brun, il la serra doucement dans la sienne, appréciant sa dureté et sa chaleur.

- C'est parfait, Gwaine, assura-t-il. Tu as de la chance de pouvoir contempler une vue pareille chaque fois que tu viens ici.

Le brun sourit davantage.

- Je t'y amènerai très souvent, alors, lui promit-il.

Lâchant la main du libraire, il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, devant lequel il fit la moue avant de se racler bruyamment la gorge.

- Bien…Hum, j'espère que tu aimes la pizza.

Heureusement pour eux deux, Léon appréciait effectivement la pizza. Gwaine lui avoua plus tard alors que- installé à ses côtés dans un canapé- ils contemplaient la tempête au-dehors, qu'il avait complètement oublié de faire les courses, et qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance qu'il soit resté de la nourriture dans le frigo.

Ils se lancèrent ensuite dans une conversation détendue, évoquant leur travail, leur famille. Léon eut à nouveau l'occasion de se rendre compte de l'attachement que portait le brun à la petite Ellie.

- Elle doit être terrifiée par cet orage, murmura soudainement Gwaine.

S'arrachant à la contemplation du ciel traversé par de vives zébrures, Léon posa son regard sur le brun. Ce dernier semblait soudainement mal à l'aise, presque honteux de ne pas être présent pour réconforter la petite fille.

- Je suis certain que ses parents font de leur mieux pour la rassurer, fit Léon en posant une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Et elle trouve certainement une force particulièrement dans toutes les histoires que lui a racontées son oncle préféré sur les miracles apparaissant par temps d'orage.

Un rire grave s'échappa des lèvres de Gwaine.

- Quel genre de miracles ?

Un sourire mystérieux étira les lèvres de Léon, alors qu'il se rappelait avec nostalgie les contes ayant éclairé son enfance.

- Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, commença-t-il, mon père aimait me narrer la légende de l'éclaireur.

- Un éclaireur ? Jamais entendu parler.

- Et tu n'en entendras jamais parler si tu ne me laisses pas finir mes phrases, le rabroua le libraire avec humour.

Le plus jeune éclata de rire.

- Je ne dirai plus rien, promit-il. Mais seulement si tu me racontes la suite.

Léon lui sourit simplement. Et, alors que le brun se blottissait déjà contre lui, sa tête glissant sur son épaule, le jeune homme laissa son regard se perdre face à la beauté d'un nouvel éclair.

- On raconte qu'autrefois, alors que les hommes n'étaient que des nouveau-nés, la magie baignait ces terres. Elle était présente partout. Dans chaque rose, chaque brin d'herbe, chaque brise berçant l'océan. Elle diffusait sa force et son essence dans ce paysage tout entier, se dispersant en milliard de particules de lumières, invisibles et resplendissantes dans la lueur du matin, mais terribles au beau milieu d'une tempête. Mais la magie était leur compagne. Et ils vivaient en communion parfaite avec elle.

La voix de Léon était grave, douce, et à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Elle se propageait toutefois sans mal jusqu'aux oreilles de Gwaine, telle une douce musique parfois entrecoupée des grondements de l'orage. Les sonorités et les thèmes évoqués le plongeaient déjà dans un monde différent, étrange, mais familier. Un monde merveilleux animé par cet homme.

- La magie naissait de bien des manières. Dans le cratère d'un volcan, dans le tumulte d'une cascade, ou encore sous la douce lueur des étoiles. Mais un phénomène en particulier fascinait ces hommes d'autrefois. Les éclairs. Ces monstres célestes composés de magie pure, tellement pure que le pouvoir s'en dégageant pouvait être destructif. Bien des hommes avaient tenté de dompter ces géants de lumière. Mais ils étaient trop faibles, presque inexistants face au pouvoir presque infini de ces démons du ciel. Et l'on racontait le soir au coin du feu que seul des êtres composés eux aussi de pure énergie pouvaient entrer en contact avec eux, voyager parmi ces rayons éphémères.

- Un jour, continua-t-il, un jeune homme décida de tenter lui aussi ce voyage. Rêveur et curieux de nature, il ne pouvait que songer aux merveilles se cachant derrière ces phénomènes si beaux. Ignorant les moqueries et les conseils de son entourage, il construisit un miroir des plus parfait, constitué des matériaux les plus purs qui soient. Ils espéraient pouvoir rediriger l'éclair dans le ciel, et parvenir à voyager ainsi. Il fut patient, attendant de longs mois que le ciel se couvre enfin de la noirceur la plus sombre et que le vent lui murmure l'arrivée de la tempête. Lorsque des éclairs déchirèrent enfin le firmament, il se tint droit et fier, prêt à réceptionner cette magie. Malheureusement pour lui, la magie est imprévisible et dotée d'une volonté propre pouvant se retourner contre ceux cherchant à la maîtriser. Un éclair vint frapper son miroir, le détruisant en mille morceaux qui se propagèrent tout autour de lui. Mais le matériau ayant constitué l'objet joua tout de même son rôle. La magie fut envoyée vers le jeune homme, se propulsant en lui en un tonnerre assourdissant. Cela ne le tua toutefois pas. La magie avait décidé de le punir de son arrogance, mais également d'exaucer son souhait. Il s'éleva lentement dans le ciel, naviguant parmi les nuages sombres transpercés par les éclairs. Il put contempler toutes les merveilles auxquelles il avait rêvé, et goûter à l'air des hauteurs les plus pures.

- Cependant, poursuivait Léon, lorsqu'il décida enfin de rentrer chez lui, il ne put y parvenir. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de transpercer les nuages, son corps chargé de magie se heurtait à la résistance de l'air. Des masses noires se formaient autour de lui, le serrant de plus en plus jusqu'à l'étouffer. Sa seule chance de survie était de les éloigner de lui en produisant de l'énergie pure, transperçant le ciel de sa lumière. Et il découvrit alors comment étaient créés les éclairs. Ce n'était pas des masses divines ayant leur volonté propre, ni même des fées tombant sur Terre. Non. Il ne s'agissait que d'hommes comme lui, d'anges ayant été autrefois humain et tentant de rentrer chez eux. Et l'on raconte encore qu'en fixant un ciel d'orage et en faisant un vœu, un de ces anges peut tomber du ciel et l'exaucer en échange de sa liberté.

La voix de Léon se tut soudainement, laissant le tumulte de l'orage reprendre possession du lieu. Ses yeux se levèrent sur le firmament, souriant simplement alors qu'un vœu simple se formait dans son esprit.

_Je veux être heureux. Je veux réussir à me contenter de cette réalité. Je veux partager cette vie avec une personne qui parviendra à me comprendre et à m'aimer pour ce que je suis._

L'éclair transperçant ensuite le ciel fut peut-être la réponse à sa prière. Mais Léon n'y faisait déjà plus attention. Son regard était maintenant fixé sur le visage de Gwaine qui, clignant lentement des yeux, semblait avoir du mal à regagner la réalité.

- Où étais-tu durant toutes ces années ?

La voix rauque du jeune brun mêlée à ce regard étonné, presque perdu et vulnérable fit frissonner Léon. Il caressa doucement ces boucles brunes, appréciant leur douceur.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Gwaine sembla soudainement presque gêné d'avoir prononcé ces quelques mots, mais se reprit d'un sourire.

- C'est la première fois que je me sens si calme lors d'un orage. Et tu es parvenu à me porter à la limite du sommeil. Tu as des pouvoirs magiques, Léon.

Ledit Léon laissa échapper un rire teinté de gêne.

- Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Peut-être t'es-tu laissé porter par cette histoire ?

- Hmm…Qui sait, peut-être y a-t-il une part de vérité dans tout cela ? murmura le brun.

C'est ce qu'espérait Léon de tout son cœur. Une légende n'était que plus belle encore lorsqu'une vérité sombre et lointaine y était dissimulée. Une vérité appartenant à un âge révolu, détruit par le présent et par les avancées technologiques.

- Devrions-nous sortir sous la pluie et faire un vœu ? reprit Gwaine.

- Nous risquons d'être trempés, le prévint Léon.

Et pourtant, les battements de son cœur s'étaient déjà accélérés alors qu'une adrénaline nouvelle pulsait dans ses veines. Il en avait envie. Il voulait affronter la puissance des éléments en compagnie du brun, vivre ce tourbillon naturel à ses côtés. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'avait, de toute la soirée, pas ressenti le besoin pourtant naturel chez lui de s'exposer à l'orage.

Gwaine dut lire cette volonté soudaine, car, lui prenant la main, il l'entraîna aussitôt vers la porte d'entrée et se précipita au-dehors.

La pluie tombait en un flux interrompu, plongeant la colline dans une sorte d'épais brouillard. Un rire enfantin s'échappa des lèvres de Léon lorsqu'il sentit l'averse mouiller instantanément ses vêtements, passer au travers de son fin t-shirt pour se coller à son torse.

- Fais un vœu, Léon ! lui cria Gwaine pour couvrir le bruit de l'orage.

La main du brun était chaude, mais glissante, alors qu'une multitude de gouttes d'eau s'insérait dans leur étreinte. Le cœur battant, Léon leva la tête vers le ciel, souriant, alors que la pluie griffait son visage. Son vœu précédent refit surface dans son esprit alors qu'il contemplait le déchaînement des éléments. Son attention se reporta toutefois bien vite sur Gwaine. Il n'avait étrangement pas cette envie irrésistible de contempler la beauté de l'orage. Il ne pouvait que songer à cet homme, dont le t-shirt mouillé moulait parfaitement le torse et dont le visage était envahi de nombreuses mèches humides.

Léon repoussa timidement ces dernières d'une caresse, suivant ensuite le roulement d'une goutte d'eau sur la joue du brun. Plongeant ses yeux dans ces prunelles sombres, il soutint de longues secondes ce regard intense, avant de finalement céder à la tentation.

Attirant le jeune homme contre lui, il captura ses lèvres avec passion, s'abreuvant de cette présence. Gwaine réagit presque immédiatement, passant une main humide dans les cheveux mouillés de Léon, tandis que sa jumelle s'émerveillait déjà de la dureté de ce torse sous ce t-shirt qui ne dissimulait presque plus rien.

- On dirait bien qu'un ange est tombé du ciel et a exaucé mon vœu, murmura Gwaine lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Léon se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, songeant qu'il voulait bien se transformer en ange si cet homme était capable de lui apporter la stabilité et la sérénité dont il avait tant besoin.

Autour d'eux, la nature se déchaînait toujours, soufflant une pluie lourde et rapide. Mais le couple s'en fichait. Perdus dans leur étreinte, ils se moquaient bien d'être complètement trempés et de risquer de tomber malades. Seul leur importait le goût des lèvres de l'autre et la solidité de leurs corps alors qu'ils se serraient davantage avec une passion renouvelée. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'orage gronda en un éclat particulièrement bruyant qu'ils se détachèrent Front contre front, le souffle court, ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

- Nous devrions rentrer, murmura Léon bien malgré lui.

- Pas envie, rétorqua Gwaine en se rapprochant à nouveau pour l'embrasser encore.

Mais un nouveau claquement sonore eut tôt fait de le convaincre.

* * *

- Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce premier rendez-vous se déroule de cette manière. Cet orage a décidément bousculé tous mes plans. Enfin, pas que je m'en plaigne.

Léon sourit simplement à la remarque de Gwaine, serrant un peu plus le jeune homme contre lui. L'orage grondait toujours férocement au-dehors, rendant pour le moins dangereux tout trajet en deux roues motorisées. Vêtu de son boxer et d'un t-shirt emprunté à Gwaine, le jeune libraire était allongé sur le lit du brun, le sommeil s'emparant peu à peu de son esprit. Il devait avouer que lui non plus n'avait pas envisagé un tel déroulement. Il s'était attendu à un restaurant, suivi peut-être d'une sortie au cinéma ou d'une balade sur la plage, avant de devoir persuader le brun qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'abandonner tout de suite aux plaisirs de la chair. Ils n'avaient rien fait de tout cela. La soirée s'était terminée d'une manière étonnamment calme. Ils avaient discuté jusqu'à une heure avancée. Et c'était tout naturellement que Gwaine lui avait proposé de rester. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, Léon repoussant gentiment les quelques avances du plus jeune, et ils s'étaient contentés de se serrer l'un contre l'autre en écoutant les grondements de l'orage.

- Léon ?

Clignant des yeux, le jeune homme posa un regard fatigué sur son compagnon.

- Hmm ?

- Je suis content que tu sois ici.

Léon déposa un instant ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Puis, fermant les yeux, il le laissa se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

- Moi aussi, Gwaine. Moi aussi.

* * *

Debout, les pieds ancrés dans un sol formé de roches glissantes, Léon observait sans un mot le paysage devant lui. Un vent frais léchait ses jambes nues. Un vent vif, témoin de la violence de l'orage de la veille. Cette brise froide giflait son visage, soulevant ses boucles blondes, le faisant frissonner alors qu'il mettait toutes ses forces dans ses jambes et son dos pour maintenir cet équilibre précaire. Ça n'était toutefois pas évident. Ne portant qu'un simple boxer, il était à la merci d'Eole, presque nu et sans bouclier, pour parer une attaque farouche et éphémère. Il ne ressentait cependant aucune peur.

La falaise s'égrenait sous ses pieds, faisant basculer de petits cailloux qui venaient s'écraser sur le sable, une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Un simple coup de vent pouvait le projeter à son tour. Mais seule une excitation croissante l'habitait.

Il était en attente.

Une attente spéciale. Une attente qui croissait rapidement en lui, faisant vibrer son être tout entier. Et cette patience fut bientôt récompensée. Une combinaison unique de couleurs envahit progressivement le ciel, alors que le soleil se levait lentement à l'horizon. Des teintes vives, chatoyantes, qui peignaient une toile naturelle sur le firmament et les nuages.

- On profite du lever du soleil sans moi ?

Se tournant aussitôt, il sourit en direction de Gwaine, faisant quelques pas pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Il fut un moment distrait du spectacle à l'horizon par ce corps n'étant recouvert, comme le sien, que d'un simple sous-vêtement. Mais bientôt, serrant le brun contre lui, il fixa à nouveau le ciel paré de dégradés magnifiques.

- Tu dormais comme un bienheureux, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme contre lui. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Tu aurais dû. Cela aurait été dommage de remettre à plus tard tous les projets que j'avais pour ce matin.

- Des projets ?

Gwaine se contenta de sourire mystérieusement, se tournant vers Léon pour caresser du bout des doigts son torse nu. Léon lâcha un souffle de désir. Cette stimulation, mêlée à la proximité de cet homme ne l'aidait pas à garder des idées claires. Les doigts du brun parcoururent ses épaules, son ventre, dessinant un instant ses abdominaux pour suivre le fin tracé menant inévitablement à la simple barrière de son sous-vêtement. Gwaine sourit soudainement alors qu'il redessinait cette limite matérielle, appréciant beaucoup les réactions de son compagnon.

Léon avait fermé les yeux. Le corps tendu, le souffle court, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser envahir par un désir inopiné. Il ne connaissait Gwaine que depuis quelques jours, et une certaine partie de lui se refusait à se laisser aller ainsi face à un presque étranger.

- Gwaine, je t'en prie, arrête ! parvint-il à balbutier.

Il sentit aussitôt les mains se figer et, rouvrant les yeux, il rencontra le regard chargé d'incompréhension de l'homme face à lui.

- Je croyais que tu en avais envie…

Léon sentit un gémissement prêt à franchir ses lèvres lorsque le brun jeta un regard au tissu tendu du vêtement.

- Je…J'en ai envie. Très envie, mais…

Il fit un pas en arrière.

- Je ne voudrais pas aller trop vite avec toi. Je préfère que nous prenions notre temps.

Il observa une certaine déception sur le visage du brun, mais un large sourire vint rapidement prendre le relai.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je prendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra pour te faire craquer, Léon.

Ledit Léon déglutit précipitamment. Cela ne le rassurait pas, bien au contraire. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il allait maintenant devoir supporter vaillamment, de nombreuses fois, ce désir soudain et incontrôlé, et qu'il n'allait rien pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir.

La main de Gwaine serrant soudainement la sienne le fit sursauter.

- Allons nous baigner !

Une protestation sur le bout des lèvres, Léon suivit l'homme dans l'herbe haute, ignorant le picotement occasionnel que lui renvoyaient ses pieds nus. Ils débouchèrent bien vite sur des marches ayant été taillées dans la roche et qui descendaient en pente douce jusqu'à une plage en contrebas.

- Le dernier arrivé est de corvée de café ! s'exclama le brun avant de dévaler en hâte les roches glissantes.

Éclatant de rire face à cette attitude enfantine, Léon le suivit du mieux qu'il put, arrivant sur le sable alors que Gwaine retirait déjà son boxer pour se jeter complètement nu dans l'océan. Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, Léon admira longuement ce corps dénudé, ce dos musclé qui se terminait par une superbe chute de reins, ce torse étincelant déjà d'une eau fraiche et salée.

- Déshabille-toi, Léon ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Mettant sa timidité de côté, Léon abaissa finalement son sous-vêtement, bénissant la fraicheur ambiante qui avait eu tôt fait de masquer son désir antérieur. Les joues rouges, il courut jusqu'à la mer, prêt à tout pour se dissimuler bien vite de ce regard brûlant qu'il savait posé sur lui.

Il accueillit avec soulagement la fraicheur des vagues, se jetant dans ces dernières, nageant avec énergie comme pour se débarrasser de ce désir grandissant en lui. Il avait besoin d'évacuer cette exaltation, cette attente. Il devait…

Léon faillit soudainement boire la tasse, toussant et recrachant les flots. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il entendit vaguement l'appel affolé de Gwaine alors qu'il s'aventurait encore plus au large. Mais il ne put s'arracher à la contemplation de l'horizon. Il devait l'atteindre, découvrir ce qu'il dissimulait. Mais ses forces diminuaient si vite…Il avait de plus en plus de mal à combattre les vagues.

À bout de souffle, il ne parvint pas à éviter la force de la vague qui le percuta soudainement. Déséquilibré et perdu, il plongea dans la mer, souriant presque en réalisant que sa dernière heure était peut-être enfin arrivée.

Il fut cependant secouru peu après par Gwaine, qui le ramena bien vite sur la plage, l'obligeant à évacuer toute l'eau salée de son organisme.

Léon toussa. Son corps était secoué de légers soubresauts le blessant à chaque à-coup désordonné. Il avait mal, terriblement mal partout. Sa tête lui tournait et son organisme ne semblait plus vouloir réagir comme il l'entendait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? balbutia soudainement Gwaine dont les mains tremblantes le serraient doucement. Tu aurais pu mourir, Léon. Pourquoi ?

Il rit soudainement, comme pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation.

- Notre rendez-vous était-il si ennuyeux ?

Cette réplique arracha à Léon un rire brusque, rapidement suivi par un gémissement de douleur. Sa tête basculant sur l'épaule du brun, il prit plusieurs longues inspirations, comme si son corps le pensait toujours perdu sous l'océan.

- Je….

Il toussa de nouveau, serrant la main de Gwaine alors que la douleur refaisait surface.

- J'ai parfois besoin de…de me laisser aller…d'atteindre la limite, de laisser les éléments décider de ma survie.

Il baissa les yeux alors qu'un rouge soudain colorait ses joues.

- Gwen trouve cela absurde, avoua-t-il. Elle m'a demandé d'arrêter de me comporter comme un enfant, mais…

Il soupira profondément, hésitant à se dévoiler complètement. Il ne voulait en aucun cas faire fuir cet homme qui l'attirait tant et avec qui il ressentait une alchimie qu'il avait tant cherchée chez d'autres.

- Je ne sais pas si je veux vivre cette réalité, finit-il par murmurer. Dans mes rêves, je vole parmi les nuages, je nage au milieu de poissons multicolores, je laisse le souffle du vent me porter dans des contrées lointaines et inexplorées. Et ici, je suis juste moi. Je n'arrive pas à m'accrocher à quelque chose de tangible, d'assez fascinant pour me convaincre de rester.

Lorsqu'il se tut finalement, ce fut pour se maudire d'avoir laissé échapper tout cela. Il avait fait de son mieux pour dissimuler ce défaut, cette tare. Mais voilà que sa différence refaisait surface.

- Je comprendrais que tu souhaites que l'on s'arrête là, balbutia-t-il sans regard le brun. Après tout, qui voudrait construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un ayant des pensées suicidaires ?

Il tenta de se dégager de la poigne de l'homme, prêt à l'abandonner sur cette plage. Mais une main se posa sur sa joue, le forçant à tourner la tête. Surpris, il exécuta cette demande silencieuse, puis gémit lorsque deux lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

- Moi. Moi je le veux, assura Gwaine. Je commençais à me demander quels étaient tes défauts, Léon. Tu étais trop parfait pour être réel.

Léon ne put retenir un rire gêné, soulagé que le brun ne le repousse pas. Son instabilité avait déjà éloigné de nombreux prétendants, ces derniers battant en retrait en prenant peur que l'homme ne les embarque dans des excursions mortelles. C'était à vrai dire la première fois que quelqu'un ne reculait pas face à cet aveu. Mais pour combien de temps ?

- Pourquoi ?

Était-ce pour le mettre plus facilement dans son lit ?

Gwaine sembla surpris par cette question.

- Parce que tu me plais, Léon. Et j'aimerais voir jusqu'où nous pourrions aller tous les deux.

* * *

Cette déclaration résonnait encore dans l'esprit Léon alors qu'il faisait comme en chaque fin de semaine l'inventaire de la librairie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Gwaine avait accepté de le revoir. Le soir même, en plus. Un sourire éclaira son visage alors que dans son esprit se jouait déjà la soirée à venir. C'était cette fois à son tour de choisir l'endroit où ils allaient aller. Et il savait exactement où il allait emmener son compagnon.

La seule difficulté allait être de repousser de nouveau ces avances presque constantes. Sur la plage, Gwaine avait à nouveau essayé de le pousser à aller plus loin. Mais le jeune libraire s'y refusait encore. Il ne souhaitait plus se faire avoir, vivre des nuits sans lendemain. Il voulait construire une relation durable avant de laisser les plaisirs de la chair se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point ça allait être difficile de faire comprendre cela à Gwaine.

Une quinte de toux le prit soudainement, l'obligeant à se retenir à une étagère alors que la douleur traversait son torse.

- Léon ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! rétorqua-t-il faiblement en faisant de son mieux pour se redresser.

Il n'avait pas évoqué avec Gwen son « accident » du matin même. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas qu'elle s'emporte de nouveau et qu'elle le force à rester chez lui ce soir. Elle ne l'avait que trop couvé ces dernières années. Il était temps qu'il gère seul ses problèmes.

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger, Léon. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

Mais le jeune homme repoussa cette main étant venue effleurer son front.

- Je vais bien, répéta-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il se redressa entièrement, serra son bloc note dans ses mains tremblantes, faisant de son mieux pour masquer sa gêne.

- Bien. Si tu es sûr…

- Certain.

Ignorant le regard suspicieux de sa sœur, Léon reprit ses activités.

Il allait bien.

Il ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Et tant pis pour cette toux qui menaçait d'éclater, tant pis pour ces tremblements qui agitaient ses mains. Il allait parfaitement bien.

S'accrochant à cette idée, il continua sa tâche sans un mot.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Cela avance donc peu à peu entre Léon et Gwaine. Mais quelque chose viendra peut-être bouleverser tout cela...

La suite la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie **CaptainJay**, **Clina9**, ainsi que **Anonymous** pour leurs reviews.

Et je remercie toujours **Daiky** pour la correction !

Voilà un chapitre 4 qui s'annonce comme un tournant certain dans l'histoire.

Un chapitre posté d'ailleurs peut-être un peu plus tôt que prévu. Enfin, il aurait pu être posté dès hier soir. Mais, alors que j'étais motivée pour le faire, je n'ai soudainement plus eu accès à ffnet (ce qui est tout de même dommage x)).

Sinon, si vous aimez les fictions sur le couple Léon/Gwaine, allez donc lire les merveilleux écrits de **CaptainJay**, qui parvient à retranscrire si bien la relation entre nos deux chevaliers préférés. (Voilà, c'était la minute pub :p)

Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce chapitre 4.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

- Et je le revois ce soir, termina Gwaine avec satisfaction en étirant paresseusement ses bras.

Il sourit fièrement à son auditoire, buvant une gorgée de thé, fier de sa narration.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies rien tenté de plus ! s'exclama soudainement Morgana, qui avait écouté sans décrocher son récit. Tu l'avais à ta merci, Gwaine ! Tu aurais pu le convaincre de coucher avec toi !

Merlin, qui était partiellement affalé sur sa table, secoua la tête en souriant.

- Peut-être Gwaine avait-il envie de prendre son temps, pour une fois. Tout le monde n'a pas une vie amoureuse aussi saccadée que la tienne, Morgana.

Ladite Morgana se contenta de lui dédier un geste vague exprimant tout son désaccord.

- Ma vie amoureuse est peut-être saccadée, mas elle est mille fois plus intéressante que la tienne, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le jeune Emrys se contenta de sourire pour unique réponse.

Morgana Pendragon, demi-sœur d'Arthur Pendragon et codirigeante de Pendragon & Co, était en effet connue pour ses conquêtes d'un soir, et pour passer de femme en femme sans réellement chercher à se ranger. Gwaine lui avait longtemps suggéré d'essayer les hommes, notant qu'elle parviendrait peut-être à trouver quelqu'un l'intéressant suffisamment pour aller plus loin qu'une simple nuit de débauche. Mais, même si la jeune femme était attirée par les deux sexes, elle continuait de garder une légère préférence pour les partenaires féminins.

Ses aventures d'un soir étaient tout aussi populaires que celles de Gwaine lors des pauses café de l'entreprise. Et les deux collègues ne cessaient de se chamailler sur qui pouvait prétendre à la vie sexuelle la plus trépidante.

- Cela te fait perdre au moins mille points dans notre classement, Gwaine, remarqua-t-elle en examinant sa manucure parfaite. Deux fois que tu vois ce type et tu ne l'as toujours pas mis dans ton lit.

- Au contraire, ma chère, rétorqua le brun. Plus l'attente sera longue et meilleure sera l'expérience. De plus, je gagne tout de même au moins trois cents points pour être parvenu à le voir nu. Et les baisers sous la pluie me font gagner soixante-quinze points chacun. Sans compte le fait d'avoir dormi avec lui. À nouveau cent-cinquante points pour moi. Je ne perds donc que…

Il pianota quelques secondes sur sa calculatrice de poche.

- Cent soixante-quinze points, annonça-t-il.

Il sortit un petit carnet de sa poche, et griffonna le résultat avant de pianoter à nouveau sur les touches de sa calculette.

- Cela me fait donc toujours près de trois mille cinq cent soixante-dix points d'avance sur toi, Pendragon ! Ma vie amoureuse est donc plus intéressante que la tienne. CQFD.

Morgana lui arracha aussitôt le carnet des mains.

- Impossible ! Tu triches, Wilkins ! J'ai gagné beaucoup plus de points le weekend dernier.

Elle fixa avec suspicion le dernier calcul.

- Et combien de fois l'as-tu embrassé ? C'est du faussage de résultats, Gwaine !

Le brun récupéra aussitôt son carnet, tandis que la jeune femme en sortait une réplique exacte qu'elle s'empressa de consulter pour le mettre à jour.

- Ce n'est que la triste vérité, ma vieille, s'amusa-t-il. Mais tu gardes l'honorable seconde place du classement, loin devant Merlin.

- Merlin est disqualifié depuis longtemps, remarqua-t-elle. Redonne-moi ce carnet que je vérifie tes calculs !

Cette dispute amicale se termina par une nouvelle bataille de boulettes de papier, de laquelle Gwaine sortit bon perdant, après avoir été presque assommé par la corbeille de la jeune femme.

Habitué à ce type de chamaillerie, Merlin s'était contenté de compter les points, commentant un beau lancer de temps à autre. Cela avait été clos par l'arrivée soudaine d'Arthur qui les enjoignit de manière un peu brusque de se remettre au travail.

S'asseyant de nouveau devant son ordinateur, Gwaine songea un instant qu'il avait, certes, un peu exagéré certains chiffres. Mais Morgana le faisait régulièrement. Et, après tout, il avait gardé pour lui la presque noyade de Léon et la discussion ayant suivi. Et le sourire éclatant du libraire valait bien tous les points du monde.

Une toux soudaine lui secoua les épaules – la dixième ce matin-là.

Ignorant la remarque amusée de Morgana sur des points qu'il allait encore perdre, Gwaine réprima le frisson traversant son corps. Il devait rester en forme à tout prix.

Ce soir, il allait revoir Léon…

* * *

La soirée n'était pas encore commencée lorsque Gwaine retira son casque et descendit de sa moto. L'après-midi touchait pourtant à sa fin, et de nombreuses personnes sortaient tout juste du travail, comme lui. Il n'avait pris le temps que de passer rapidement chez lui, afin d'enfiler quelques vêtements plus appropriés avant de filer sur les routes de campagne.

Ajustant sa veste en cuir, il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, les décoiffant juste assez pour qu'ils provoquent cette séduction fonctionnant si bien. Un vent léger les souleva doucement, leur donnant une allure encore plus sauvage.

L'orage de la veille avait considérablement refroidi l'atmosphère. Oubliées étaient les fortes chaleurs des jours précédents. Une température douce baignait encore dans les rues, laissant à tous les promeneurs l'opportunité de se dévêtir. Et Gwaine espérait que cela allait durer, particulièrement si Léon et lui se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais le libraire l'intriguait bien plus que ses habituelles conquêtes. Il vivait depuis de nombreuses années un style de vie similaire à celui de Morgana, papillonnant d'homme en homme, ne s'attachant que rarement. Mais le calme, la presque timidité et la réticence de Léon étaient nouveaux pour lui. L'homme ne se donnait pas facilement. Des barrières immenses étaient érigées autour de lui, le laissant difficile à cerner. Et Gwaine savait qu'il faudrait bien plus que ses aveux du matin même pour que l'homme lui fasse complètement confiance. Mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner, surtout lorsque le prix de sa réussite était de découvrir de manière totale ce corps dont il avait déjà pu avoir un aperçu. Ce corps à la fois mince mais admirablement bâti qu'il rêvait maintenant de parcourir de ses lèvres.

Oh oui, il y arriverait ! Il mettrait cet homme dans son lit, foi de Wilkins !

Un sourire prédateur étirant ses lèvres, il poussa la porte de la librairie.

Le carillon de l'entrée retentit aussitôt, et Gwaine jeta un œil aux alentours. Il était en avance, bien plus en avance que la veille. Mais Léon ne lui avait, à vrai dire, pas spécifié d'horaire précis. Il espérait donc le surprendre, lui montrer qu'il tenait à le revoir, et peut-être le voler à ses devoirs pour profiter de sa compagnie quelques heures de plus. Au-delà du désir, Gwaine souhaitait également éprouver à nouveau cette paix profonde l'ayant habité lorsque Léon lui avait narré la légende de l'Éclaireur. L'homme avait un véritable talent pour conter des histoires et le brun serait un public admirateur pour peu que le libraire se détende assez pour partager de nouvelles légendes. Oui, la soirée s'annonçait intéressante. Vraiment très intéressante.

Il fut accueilli par l'odeur particulière des rangées de livres, et par le bruit d'ouvrages qu'on déplace avec précaution.

S'avançant dans la boutique, il aperçut presque aussitôt la chevelure bouclée de la sœur de Léon, laquelle vint aussitôt à sa rencontre.

- Monsieur Wilkins ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Les livres vous ont-ils plu ?

- Oui, beaucoup, lui assura-t-il. Hum…Léon est-il là ?

Un rouge prononcé colora aussitôt les joues de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Léon ? Disons qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, et…

- Gwen ! Laisse-moi sortir tout de suite !

Sursautant, le brun fixa aussitôt avec curiosité la trappe située en haut d'un escalier semblant mener à l'étage. Des coups étaient frappés contre cette dernière.

- Gwen !

Gwaine haussa un sourcil, reconnaissant le timbre de voix de l'homme qu'il cherchait.

- Il m'a l'air d'être en pleine forme pourtant. Pourquoi l'avoir enfermé ainsi ?

Le rouge colorant les joues de la jeune femme s'intensifia un peu plus.

- Je…Il toussait beaucoup. Et il peut être tellement obstiné parfois. Je ne voulais pas que…

- Ridicule, marmonna le brun. Si Léon est capable de cogner ainsi contre cette trappe, alors il sera parfaitement en mesure de passer la soirée avec moi.

Montant les marches de l'escalier, Gwaine alla déverrouiller la trappe, repoussant les gonds la maintenant dans cette position avant de la soulever doucement.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! retentit aussitôt cette voix grave, tu te décides enfin à…Gwaine ?

Le brun sourit en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un Léon agenouillé devant la trappe maintenant ouverte. Les yeux clairs de l'homme étaient écarquillés, exprimant toute sa surprise face à cette visite imprévue.

- Salut beau gosse ! s'exclama Gwaine. Je viens te libérer de ta prison pour te capturer et t'emmener loin d'ici. Gwaine, chevalier à ton service !

Il s'inclina brièvement, fier de cette courte tirade, et satisfait d'avoir provoqué un léger rire chez son interlocuteur.

- Tu es en avance, remarqua toutefois Léon. Je ne t'attendais pas avant au moins dix-huit heures.

- Un chevalier est imprévisible. C'est une de mes grandes qualités.

Le sourire du libraire s'étira davantage.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Une toux le prit soudainement, inquiétant aussitôt Gwaine. Les épaules de l'homme étaient secouées de violents soubresauts, ne rappelant au brun que trop ses troubles matinaux. Sa propre toux s'était, néanmoins, lentement dissipée. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de celle de Léon.

- Tu devrais vraiment aller t'allonger, Léon ! s'exclama Gwen une fois qu'il se fut calmé.

Le brun observa le libraire soupirer avec exaspération.

- Pour la dernière fois, Gwen, fiche-moi la paix ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! Et ce n'est pas une simple toux qui m'empêchera de sortir !

Léon passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'ajouter à mi-voix.

- Ne lui dis surtout pas ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je vais bien, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne se mêler de cela.

Il toussa de nouveau.

- Si ça se trouve, j'ai avalé une méduse.

Gwaine éclata de rire.

- Motus et bouche cousue, lui assura-t-il.

Lui prenant la main, il l'enjoignit de le rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée, ce que Léon fit aussitôt.

Ils rencontrèrent Gwen, qui se contenta de jeter un regard noir à son frère, avant de disparaître dans la réserver. Le jeune libraire se tourna alors vers le brun.

- Peux-tu m'attendre dehors ? J'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Léon ne mit, à vrai dire, que peu de temps pour le rejoindre. Le brun perçut néanmoins quelques éclats de voix, puis haussa un sourcil lorsque le libraire claqua la porte derrière lui. Il ne commenta toutefois pas cet incident, ni même l'air distrait et blessé de l'homme. Ils furent bientôt tous les deux de retour sur les routes du bord de mer, Léon criant à Gwaine les indications permettant de les conduire à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait.

* * *

Un vent chaud soufflait dans les cheveux de Gwaine, soulevant doucement ses mèches brunes, les faisant voler un instant dans l'air nocturne pour se déposer sur le visage du jeune homme. Le brun chassa ces mèches encombrantes retombant devant ses yeux, avant de reprendre sa position précédente. Les mains derrière la tête, le dos en contact avec l'herbe fraiche, Gwaine était entièrement allongé sur le sol, blotti dans ce tapis naturel. Tout son corps était en éveil, percevant les moindres changements dans l'air, le sol, dans la mer les berçant quelques mètres plus loin. L'esprit calme, posé, il observait sans un mot le ciel d'été, s'émerveillant de la multitude de taches brillantes parsemant le firmament.

À sa gauche, la voix de Léon le berçait d'un murmure rauque, tandis que l'homme lui contait une autre légende.

Mais l'esprit du brun ne pouvait qu'être distrait par ce corps si proche. Le monde merveilleux narré par Léon était peuplé de monstres habitant les profondeurs des galaxies les plus éloignées, faisant vivre ces merveilles, les peignant de leurs couleurs. Mais ces teintes extraordinaires étaient bien pâles face à la perspective de ce que Léon et lui pourraient être en train d'accomplir en cet instant.

Le cœur de Gwaine battait à la chamade. La demande de l'homme concernant le fait de prendre leur temps lui paraissait soudainement illusoire, presque irréalisable. Il le voulait. Il le désirait intensément. Comment allait-il parvenir à supporter cette attente ?

Abandonnant sa contemplation du ciel, Gwaine bascula sur le côté, les yeux fixés sur ces lèvres se mouvant toujours au rythme du conte.

- Léon, murmura-t-il soudainement.

- Les Léviathans soufflèrent sur ces nuages constitués de poussières d'étoiles, continua cependant l'homme. Ils les sculptèrent selon leurs désirs, vifs, fiers et brillants dans la noirceur de la nuit. Ils les peuplèrent d'étoiles, de planètes, d'astéroïdes et de simples particules de lumière. Une harmonie nouvelle avait envahi le ciel. Une paix créée par un désordre initial s'étant transformé en une construction divine, une…

- Léon, répéta Gwaine avec plus de conviction.

S'appuyant sur un coude, il sourit lorsque l'homme le fixa enfin, avec incompréhension, clignant des yeux comme pour tenter de regagner la réalité. Cet air étonné, mêlé à ces lèvres entrouvertes et à ces joues rougies par le vent, furent trop pour Gwaine. Abandonnant toutes ses réticences, oubliant complètement les consignes de l'homme, il captura ces lèvres pâles, alors que ses mains s'attelaient déjà à déboutonner cette chemise encombrante.

La réaction de Léon ne fut toutefois pas celle qu'il espérait. L'homme se figea tout d'abord, immobile face à ce mouvement qu'il n'attendait visiblement pas. Ses bras restaient collés à son corps, tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvraient comme pour protester.

Gwaine ne prit pas garde à cela, et profita de cette surprise pour approfondir le baiser, sa langue venant rencontrer sa jumelle. Il pouvait sentir ce corps commencer à réagir. Des frissons courraient sur cette peau et les battements du cœur de l'homme s'étaient accélérés. Une pression fut un instant exercée sur ses lèvres et Gwaine ne fut que trop heureux d'y répondre avec plus de passion encore. Mais cela se termina bien vite…

- Non ! Je t'ai dit que je préférais que nous prenions notre temps, Gwaine !

Le brun avait été repoussé assez brusquement, et était actuellement de nouveau allongé sur le sol. Se redressant, il observa en silence Léon remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, les joues rouges.

- Je pensais…, finit-il par balbutier. Je pensais que tu souhaitais tout de même…

- J'ai besoin de temps ! le coupa Léon. Je…Je n'ai expérimenté que trop de nuits sans lendemain. Et toi et moi…

Il soupira.

- Cela va trop vite, Gwaine. Bon sang, c'est tout juste si nous n'avons pas couché ensemble dès le premier soir…

- Nous ne l'avons pas fait, rétorqua le brun.

- Mais tu le voulais, n'est-ce pas ?

Gwaine eut un sourire d'excuse en évitant le regard de son compagnon. Bien sûr qu'il le souhaitait ! La soirée avait été, certes merveilleuse, mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas désirer aller plus loin ? Et il le désirait encore.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de cela, admit-il à mi-voix. Mes aventures ne durent en général qu'un soir. Et j'ai envie de toi, Léon ! Et je sais que c'est réciproque. Alors, pourquoi ne pas sauter le pas ?

- Car une fois que nous l'aurons fait, tu vas m'abandonner.

Cette accusation avait claqué de manière glaciale dans le silence de la nuit. Gwaine ouvrit la bouche pour protester, outré que son compagnon puisse songer cela. Mais Léon ne lui laissa pas ce loisir…

- Combien d'hommes as-tu ramenés dans ton lit pour disparaître ensuite le lendemain ? Combien, Gwaine ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question. La vérité était à la fois vague et douloureuse. Il n'en avait tout simplement aucune idée. Oh certes, il pourrait les comptabiliser grâce à son carnet qu'il gardait toujours soigneusement sur lui…carnet dont la lourdeur manquait étrangement à sa veste en cuir. Palpant la bosse habituelle dans sa poche intérieure, le brun blanchit soudainement lorsque Léon sortit l'objet de sa sacoche en toile.

- Léon…

- Tu as dû le laisser tomber en venant me libérer. Je l'ai trouvé sur le sol de la boutique. L'ouvrir m'a suffi pour comprendre que cela n'est qu'un jeu pour toi. Je ne suis qu'une conquête parmi d'autres. Dès que nous aurons couché ensemble, tu me laisseras tomber et tu noteras le résultat dans ce carnet.

Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page utilisée.

- Je vois déjà que je t'ai fait gagner beaucoup de points. Mais c'est terminé, Gwaine. Je ne joue pas à ce genre de choses.

- Quand as-tu... ? balbutia le brun alors qu'une terreur profonde envahissait son corps.

- Je l'ai lu juste avant que nous partions. Je voulais…

Il secoua la tête, peinant visiblement à trouver les bons mots.

- Je voulais te laisser une chance de prouver que tu n'étais pas comme ça, que tu avais changé. Je voulais me persuader que j'avais tort, mais….C'est terminé.

Lorsque Léon lui jeta le carnet à la figure, Gwaine ne chercha même pas à se protéger. La douleur provoquée par ce rejet était vive, et il avait besoin de souffrir davantage. Les pages et la couverture lui griffèrent le visage et il pouvait déjà sentir du sang s'écouler de son nez.

- Léon, attends ! Je peux changer ! Je vais changer !

Il courut vers l'homme qui s'était déjà relevé et qui avait entamé la longue route le ramenant chez lui. Lui attrapant la main, il ressentit comme une gifle mentale lorsque Léon se dégagea aussitôt.

- Laisse-moi au moins te ramener, insista-t-il.

Mais ce fut un regard glacial que lui dédia son compagnon.

- Laisse-moi seul. Je vais me débrouiller, lâcha le libraire. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

* * *

Une longue heure plus tard, Gwaine était toujours assis sur le sol, à l'endroit même où Léon l'avait abandonné. La douleur n'avait pas décru et était maintenant mêlée à une nostalgie étrange, comme si tout son être regrettait la perte de l'homme.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Son carnet reposait encore près de lui, et Gwaine eut un instant l'envie terrible de le détruire, de le jeter dans l'océan et d'observer les flots l'engloutir. Mais il se retint. Cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Juste à apaiser brièvement une colère intérieure qui menaçait à tout moment d'éclater.

Comment avait-il pu se jouer ainsi de cet homme ?

Il pouvait encore contempler ces yeux clairs remplis de toute une haine et une tristesse lui étant dédiées. Et Gwaine se sentait terriblement mal. Il avait, comme très souvent, laissé son désir et ses émotions prendre le dessus. Et maintenant, il avait à jamais perdu toutes ses chances de séduire cet homme.

Il attrapa son carnet, l'ouvrant à la dernière page. Il ratura les dernières lignes, puis en ajouta quelques autres.

À la lueur de la lune, éploré par cette séparation et par ses erreurs, Gwaine ne rejoignit que tard sa moto, un carnet bien rempli rangé soigneusement dans sa poche intérieure.

* * *

Léon observait pensivement le reflet changeant de la lune sur la mer. La lueur de l'astre dévoilait encore les traces de larmes ayant marqué son visage. Et ses yeux étaient encore rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Il avait marché sur des kilomètres, laissant l'effort noyer son chagrin, boire cette colère qui menaçait tant de lui faire faire une bêtise.

Et là encore, alors qu'il contemplait le calme nocturne du port de la ville, il combattait ces pulsions qui lui soufflaient de tout oublier, de se jeter dans les flots sombres et de se laisser engloutir. Une mort douloureuse mais brève. L'appel du silence et du vide.

Ses mains serrèrent un peu plus la rambarde devant lui, en faisant blanchir douloureusement ses jointures.

Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Comment avait-il pu être ainsi berné par les belles paroles de Gwaine ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se sortir cet homme de son esprit ?

La mer commençait à l'appeler de plus en plus, alors que la tristesse envahissait amèrement son cœur. Lâchant difficilement la rambarde, il laissa ses pas le porter jusqu'à la jetée, de laquelle il fixa pensivement l'océan. Les flots étaient sombres, leur mouvement envoûtant, comme si mille et une créatures de légende les faisaient tanguer.

Un seul pas suffirait pour terminer tout cela.

Un pas.

Un saut.

Un plongeon dans ces eaux noires pour en finir enfin.

Sauter, s'évanouir, laisser la mer transporter un corps sans vie. Dériver au milieu des vagues, laisser cette eau iodée pénétrer ses poumons, s'offrir pleinement à ces flots mortels. Un vers de Shakespeare lui revint soudainement en mémoire alors qu'il avançait d'un demi-pas, le bout de ses pieds flirtant avec le vide.

_To die, to sleep - To sleep, perchance to dream - ay, there's the rub, For in this sleep of death what dreams may come... _

Rêver, mourir, arrêter de respirer. Mettre enfin un terme à ce chaos constituant sa vie. Léon prit une profonde inspiration…

- Monsieur Ettons ?

Sursautant brusquement, le jeune libraire sortit aussitôt de sa torpeur et fit volteface, plissant les yeux pour distinguer la personne venant à sa rencontre.

- Bonsoir Mme Elken, sourit-il finalement.

Ses mains tremblaient encore, relâchant la tension qui l'avait presque poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Il avait à la fois envie de s'énerver contre cette interruption et de la remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.

- Mlle, le corrigea aussitôt la jeune femme en le fixant de ses yeux sombres. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Mithian.

- Mithian, répéta-t-il. Appelez-moi Léon.

Ces quelques mots avaient été douloureux à prononcer, comme à chaque fois qu'il était abordé par une jeune femme. Mithian Elken, nouvelle bibliothécaire de la ville, s'était installé dans son quartier seulement quelques mois auparavant. Elle était rapidement devenue une bonne cliente de la petite librairie, et s'intéressait un peu trop à Léon pour que ce dernier ne se sente complètement à l'aise en sa présence.

Il avait de nombreuses fois eu envie de lui dévoiler son homosexualité, afin qu'elle le laisse enfin tranquille. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on casait facilement dans une conversation, particulièrement lorsque le sujet principal était les livres. Que pouvait-il faire ? Déclarer apprécier pleinement la littérature érotique gay ? Non. C'était à la fois complètement faux et pour le moins inapproprié.

Gwen l'enjoignait de plus à ne pas toutes les repousser trop brusquement. C'était, après tout, de cette manière qu'ils gagnaient une partie non négligeable de leur clientèle. Mais le principal intéressé commençait à en avoir assez d'être cet appât. Et il n'avait, ce soir, pas la patience de tourner autour du pot.

- Que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda-t-il. Il est tard, et le port n'est pas un endroit sûr à cette heure-ci.

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire clair.

- Voyons Léon ! Vous savez comme moi que nous ne risquons rien tant que nous restons près de la promenade. Je reviens par ailleurs d'une soirée entre amis. Et vous, que faites-vous donc ici ?

- Juste une balade nocturne, soupira-t-il. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Que diriez-vous d'un peu de compagnies, dans ce cas ? lui proposa la jeune femme. Peut-être pourriez-vous me faire part de vos tracas ?

Mais le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il avait enfin une ouverture !

- Mithian, je…J'apprécie vraiment, mais…Je suis gay. J'aime les hommes. Je ne suis pas ce que vous cherchez.

Le rire de la jeune femme retentit soudainement, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Cette réaction était à l'opposé de celle à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il avait espéré que la jeune femme recule, le laisse tranquille. Mais son sourire et son regard amusé exprimaient tout autre chose.

- Alors c'était ça ! Vous…Vous pensiez…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, secouée d'un autre éclat de rire.

Les joues de Léon avaient pris une teinte écarlate, alors que son esprit méditait sur une manière simple et rapide de se sortir de cette situation. Mithian n'était donc pas attirée par lui ? Mais alors, comment expliquer cet acharnement sur sa personne et ses nombreuses tentatives d'engager la conversation ?

Son air gêné fut visiblement remarqué par son interlocutrice, car elle parvint finalement à calmer son fou rire.

- Vous pensiez que je vous poursuivais ? reprit-elle. Avez-vous été harcelé par d'autres clientes ?

Léon fit la moue.

- C'est en général ce qui se passe, admit-il. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement. Je ne pensais pas…

- Et moi qui prenais votre distance pour de la timidité, le coupa Mithian. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez à ce point peur des femmes. Je voulais juste discuter littérature avec vous. Vous semblez être connaisseur, et peu de personnes se plongent suffisamment dans les livres pour être capables de tenir une conversation intéressante.

- Oh…

Le rouge couvrant les joues de l'homme avait atteint une couleur des plus soutenue.

- Je m'excuse, bafouilla-t-il à nouveau. J'apprécierais vraiment avoir ces échanges avec vous.

- Formidable !

Le sourire de la jeune femme était maintenant radieux.

- Je commençais vraiment à désespérer de ne pouvoir discuter de cela avec quelqu'un. Mes amies ne lisent que de la romance hétéro. Et, n'étant pas attirée par les hommes, ce genre de littérature ne m'intéresse que peu.

Le cerveau de Léon eut un bref blocage avant qu'il ne se gifle mentalement.

- Vous…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu être aussi stupide. Il se souvenait maintenant de l'absence de réaction de la jeune femme face aux avances de clients de passage. Et comment avait-il pu passer à côté des regards qu'elle lançait parfois en direction de Gwen ?

- J'aime les femmes, confirma-t-elle. Votre sœur est d'ailleurs charmante. Dommage qu'elle soit fiancée.

Léon ne put cette fois retenir un rire alors qu'il se détendait peu à peu. Mithian était comme lui, confrontée aux préjugés et aux regards des autres, bloquée dans la difficulté d'aimer une personne du même sexe.

- Je ne pense pas que Lancelot apprécierait, commenta-t-il.

- Oh je suis certaine qu'il adorerait nous regarder, rétorqua-t-elle avec malice.

Elle éclata d'un rire clair alors que Léon manquait de s'étouffer devant les images mentales envahissant son esprit.

- Évite de mentionner ce genre de choses, la pria-t-il. Surtout lorsque Gwen est concernée.

Il était passé au tutoiement avec automatisme, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger son interlocutrice.

- Promis. Je ne te parlerai que des autres femmes.

* * *

Près de deux heures plus tard, lorsque Léon se laissa enfin tomber sur son lit, ce fut pour rencontrer la douceur accueillante du matelas avec un large sourire. Mithian et lui avaient longuement discuté, échangeant sur des sujets que l'homme n'aurait jamais pu penser évoquer avec une représentante de la gent féminine. La jeune femme était dynamique, rêveuse, et elle partageait avec lui l'amour de la littérature.

Ils avaient marché côte à côte sur la plage, leurs voix calmes couvrant le murmure de la mer alors qu'ils évoquaient leurs rêves et appréhensions. Si la jeune femme avait eu quelques organes supplémentaires et une dose en plus de testostérone, Léon aurait déclaré avoir rencontré son âme sœur. Mais il savait tout de même qu'il venait de se faire une amie. Une amie avec qui il serait en mesure de discuter de tous les sujets qu'il ne pouvait évoquer avec Gwen.

Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone, se promettant de s'appeler si le besoin d'une conversation intelligente se faisait sentir.

Il s'endormit ce soir-là en maudissant sa méfiance naturelle. S'il s'était ouvert à Mithian bien avant, peut-être aurait-il pu éviter de s'attacher au premier bel homme lui faisant de sérieuses avances.

L'ombre de Gwaine planait d'ailleurs encore sur ses pensées, obscurcissant cette bonne humeur temporaire. Mais la douleur était moins forte.

Cette nuit-là, Léon rêva qu'il volait parmi les nuages sur le dos d'une pieuvre géante. Mithian était juste derrière lui, tandis que Gwaine avait été capturé par l'un des tentacules de l'animal. Mais les nuages roses et le ciel bleu l'avaient détourné de cet homme, et ce fut avec un sourire paisible qu'il poursuivit son rêve.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, une Remarque, une critique. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu.


	5. Chapter 5

Je remercie **CaptainJay**, **toph90**, **Clina9** et** lolOw** pour leurs reviews :D

Je remercie également toujours **Daiky** pour la correction !

Je m'excuse pour ce léger retard, mais j'avais décidé de me prendre hier une journée sans internet. Ça m'a fait du bien de faire d'autres choses.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

La lueur du matin éclairait agréablement la pièce, projetant des teintes chaudes et des ombres dorées sur les murs de la chambre. Le jour était levé depuis quelques heures déjà, mais l'homme contemplant actuellement son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain venait tout juste de se réveiller.

La venue de ce début de weekend avait été un soulagement pour tous, mais en particulier pour cet homme, dont le regard fatigué témoignait pleinement de ses problèmes personnels.

Léon passa une main sur sa barbe naissante, jugeant d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'était pas encore temps de se raser. L'opération d'approcher une lame à quelques millimètres de son visage ne serait, de toute façon, pas une idée brillante. Il avait veillé tard, la veille, appréciant la compagnie inattendue de Mithian. Son organisme lui faisait maintenant payer ces quelques heures de sommeil en moins.

Soupirant, il enfila un jean et un t-shirt, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il aurait pu, à vrai dire, décider de passer la matinée au lit, somnolant en compagnie d'un bon livre. Mais son dynamisme naturel lui murmurait plutôt de profiter un maximum de la journée magnifique qui s'annonçait déjà.

Une tasse de thé lui permit de se réveiller un peu plus et ce fut en sifflotant avec bonne humeur qu'il dévala l'escalier, avec comme objectif d'aller chercher le courrier. Il ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup de choses. Son journal, peut-être une ou deux lettres concernant la librairie, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui attira en premier lieu son regard lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte aux lettres.

Il attrapa les lettres et le journal, les calant sous son coude afin de pouvoir s'intéresser à cet élément n'étant pas censé se trouver à cet endroit.

Le coquillage était petit, tenant aisément dans sa paume, et lui rappelait tant ceux qu'il ramassait sur le rivage quand il était enfant. Le carbonate de calcium s'enroulait élégamment sur lui-même, formant une structure ayant autrefois permis à un mollusque de s'y loger. Mais quelque chose d'autre s'y était glissé…Les doigts de l'homme attrapèrent aisément le petit morceau de papier, enroulé et retenu par un simple ruban.

C'était la première fois que Léon recevait un message posté d'une telle manière et il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait juste d'un canular, ou d'une erreur de destinataire. Mais, lorsque ses doigts retournèrent le papier roulé, ce fut bel et bien son nom qu'il put lire, superbement calligraphié en une écriture manuscrite qui lui était inconnue.

Qui pouvait donc lui écrire de cette manière ?

Son tempérament curieux ne l'incita même pas à réfléchir sur l'intérêt d'ouvrir un tel message. Il devait lire ce dernier.

Concentré sur le morceau de papier, il rentra rapidement dans la librairie et s'installa à la caisse, déposant les lettres sur le comptoir.

Ils n'ouvraient habituellement que le samedi après-midi, se partageant à tour de rôle les weekends. C'était cette fois à Gwen de prendre la relève, laissant à Léon la perspective d'un samedi calme et ensoleillé, bien loin du brouhaha des clients. Mais l'heure n'était pas venue, et il pouvait encore profiter du calme des rayonnages.

Ses doigts délièrent aisément le ruban bleu, faisant tomber ce dernier sur la table. Il déroula ensuite le message, fronçant les sourcils à la lecture de ce dernier. Les quelques mots y étaient inscrits de la même écriture, qu'il ne parvenait à reconnaître. Elle lui disait quelque chose. Il était certain d'avoir déjà déchiffré des mots de cette main. Mais de qui ? Le mystère restait entier.

Il relut les mots mystérieux s'étalant sur le papier.

- Tes yeux sont comme autant d'océans dans lesquels je rêve de me perdre, murmura-t-il.

Il rit soudainement, reconnaissant aussitôt cette citation. Elle était tirée d'un livre bien précis. Un livre qu'il avait lu et relu à de nombreuses reprises. Un livre qui le faisait voyager comme aucun autre.

Comment cet inconnu avait-il pu le savoir ? Et qui était-ce donc ?

Un sourire franc éclairant son visage, il se releva soudainement. Attrapant le coquillage et le morceau de papier, il retourna dans sa chambre et les déposa tous deux sur sa commode.

Il ignorait qui lui avait envoyé cela, mais il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une de ses clientes croyant pouvoir tenter sa chance avec lui. L'écriture n'était cependant pas féminine. Il n'y avait aucune trace de cette calligraphie ronde et appliquée qu'il admirait tant chez Gwen. Les lettres étaient serrées et s'étendaient en hauteur en un style à la fois sophistiqué et libéré. Comme si la personne ayant écrit ces lignes avait laissé un esprit vif et empreint de liberté diriger sa plume.

Son attention fut un instant détournée de ce message lorsque son téléphone vibra sur sa table de chevet. Attrapant l'appareil, il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il venait de recevoir un message…d'un numéro lui étant inconnu.

_« Je suis désolé pour hier. J'ai honte et je comprends que tu ne me fasses pas confiance. Mais je vais te prouver que je peux changer. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre, ni même de ne pas supprimer ce message. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je crois en toi. Je crois que tu arriveras à te battre, à rester en vie. Et je vais te prouver que la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue. Gwaine »_

Léon dut fermer les yeux et prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations pour calmer ses nerfs, qui menaçaient une nouvelle fois de lâcher. Les mains tremblantes, il reposa l'appareil sur la table, essuyant d'un geste sec les larmes qui menaçaient déjà de rouler sur ses joues.

Mais en même temps, une colère sourde naissait en lui. Comment Gwaine pouvait-il affirmer tout cela ? Comment pouvait-il lui demander de vivre alors qu'il avait failli mettre fin à ses jours la veille ?

Léon songea un instant à l'informer de ce fait. Mais il se retint, sa fierté l'empêchant de dévoiler cette information.

Un espoir particulier s'animait toutefois dans son esprit. Et si Gwaine disait vrai ? Et s'il tenait vraiment à lui ?

Léon secoua la tête. Ces questions étaient tant de mystères irrésolus, et il ne devait pas s'encombrer les idées de tout cela.

* * *

- Tonton Gwaine ? Tu joues avec moi à la poupée ?

Le brun leva les yeux vers le visage radieux de sa jeune nièce, laquelle lui tendait une poupée et un biberon. En temps normal, il aurait aussitôt acquiescé, ébouriffant les cheveux noirs de la petite fille pour faire apparaître une étincelle de joie dans ses yeux verts. Mais aujourd'hui, le cœur n'y était pas. Son cœur était à vrai dire bien malheureux, alors que son esprit ne cessait de revenir sur les évènements de la veille.

- Allons Ellie, oncle Gwaine ne se sent pas très bien. Il jouera avec toi une prochaine fois.

Gwaine remercia d'un sourire Merlin, qui avait prononcé ces paroles.

- Ton père a raison, Ellie, mais je te promets de jouer à la poupée avec toi plus tard.

La fillette fit la moue, clairement déçue. Mais elle finit par acquiescer lentement. S'asseyant un peu plus loin sur le tapis du salon des Emrys, elle commença à raconter à voix haute une histoire, tout en animant sa poupée au rythme de son récit.

Gwaine sourit à l'imagination débordante de la petite fille. Mais ses problèmes personnels refirent bientôt surface.

- Je suis un idiot, murmura-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Ça, tu l'es, confirma Freya Emrys en sirotant lentement son thé. Nous t'avions bien dit que tu ne pourrais naviguer indéfiniment de conquête en conquête.

- Et ce jeu ridicule avec Morgana ! renchérit Merlin. Un homme devait un jour te briser le cœur, Gwaine.

- Et c'est ce qui est arrivé, conclut aussitôt le brun.

Il aurait voulu protester, prouver à ses deux amis qu'ils avaient tort, que ce rejet n'avait que peu d'importance pour lui. Mais les paroles de Léon résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

_« Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »_

Non, il n'en valait pas la peine. Il avait joué avec la confiance du libraire, trahi cet homme qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé.

- Je lui ai envoyé un message, murmura-t-il. Pour m'excuser. Et je…Je ne vais pas l'abandonner ainsi. Je vais le séduire. D'une manière juste et honnête. Mon dieu, je lirai même tous les livres du monde pour lui !

Freya s'étrangla dans son thé, alors qu'un rire naissait dans sa gorge.

- Autant t'y mettre tout de suite, remarqua-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais aimé la lecture.

L'amusement brillait dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme, et Gwaine soupira aussitôt, fixant ses deux amis. Freya était confortablement installée dans son fauteuil favori, dans les tons ocres et recouvert d'une étole d'un vert vif. Les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune femme étaient ramenés en un chignon duquel de nombreuses mèches s'échappaient déjà. À sa droite, Merlin l'observait de ses yeux bleus, quelques mèches sombres retombant sur son front.

Gwaine les avait toujours considérés comme vieux avant leur âge, ne comprenant pas cette nécessité de fonder une famille si jeune, même s'il adorait maintenant passer du temps avec la petite Ellie. Il les avait vus mûrir, s'installer dans une routine confortable tandis qu'il écumait toujours les bars et les clubs de la ville en compagnie de ses nombreuses conquêtes.

Mais à présent, il doutait. Avait-il perdu un temps précieux en s'amusant durant toutes ces années ? Avait-il laissé passer la possibilité de trouver l'homme de sa vie, noyé dans le flot d'inconnus partageant son lit ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un découvrait le contenu de son précieux carnet. Mais les réactions n'avaient jamais été aussi vives. Léon avait réagi d'une manière que Gwaine n'avait pas prévu, et avec un rejet qui serrait encore son cœur. L'homme avait attendu autre chose de sa part. Il avait souhaité construire une romance durable en sa compagnie. Mais la rapidité et le désir auxquels était habitué le brun avaient tout gâché.

Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche arrière.

_« Tu as deux semaines pour me prouver que j'ai eu tort. Deux semaines. Prouve-moi que tu peux changer. Mais n'essaie en aucun cas de me contacter.»_

- Deux semaines…

Léon lui proposait là un challenge. Comment parviendrait-il à lui faire correctement la cour ? Comment pourrait-il lui prouver sa bonne foi ? Les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais il dut bientôt s'expliquer face aux regards interloqués des deux Emrys.

- Je suis certain que tu trouveras, sourit mystérieusement Freya. Laisse ton cœur s'exprimer.

* * *

Gwaine eut un rire amer alors que, de retour chez lui, il se préparait une tasse de thé. Son cœur était actuellement bien malmené, et ce serait avant tout des sentiments négatifs qui ressortiraient de son expression. Son esprit était cependant dans l'attente, animé par ce challenge et à l'affût de la moindre stimulation.

Il faillit lâche sa tasse en se rappelant soudainement le trajet qu'il avait effectué la nuit précédente, triste et en colère contre lui-même après le rejet de Léon. La colère et le chagrin l'avaient conduit à réaliser une action qu'il n'aurait certainement pas faite en temps normal. Une action qui paraissait soudainement briller dans ses pensées. Un large sourire étira son visage. Léon n'allait que pouvoir accepter de le revoir à nouveau.

* * *

- Je pense surtout que l'auteur a été influencé par sa région natale. Il suffit de voir la manière avec laquelle il décrit les collines du Kent ! Il y a tant de détails, tant de couleurs !

- Et les paysages paraissent vraiment vivants, acquiesça aussitôt Léon. On a presque l'impression de contempler soi-même ces terres embrumées dans la fraicheur du matin. Je dois admettre qu'il est doué pour transporter le lecteur dans son monde. Je n'ai cependant pas adhéré à l'histoire. Le caractère du personnage principal est bien trop exagéré, et toutes ces péripéties lui arrivent un peu trop facilement.

- Comme si quelqu'un avait décidé de lui infliger tous les malheurs du monde ? s'amusa Mithian. Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, chacun se réinstallant confortablement sur le sable.

La matinée avait défilé à une vitesse galopante, Léon prenant le temps d'aller courir, puis de terminer son livre de chevet actuel. Il avait ensuite contacté Mithian, pour s'enquérir si la jeune femme accepterait de le voir dans l'après-midi. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, de parler d'autres choses avec quelqu'un de complètement extérieur, ne connaissant pas les détails du fiasco entre Gwaine et lui. Il n'avait, par ailleurs, fait qu'éviter Gwen, n'ayant que des réponses vagues lorsque fut posée la question épineuse de son rendez-vous avec le brun. Il n'avait pas envie de créer une nouvelle dispute avec sa sœur. Surtout que, pour l'heure, il ignorait où il en était réellement. Dans un élan d'optimisme, il avait osé donner deux semaines au brun. Mais il se demandait à présent si cela avait été sage de sa part. Et il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité de l'expéditeur du mystérieux coquillage.

- Sinon, parle-moi de toi, fit soudainement Mithian. J'ai besoin d'entendre des choses positives. Raconte-moi tout sur ta conquête actuelle !

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir face à tant d'enthousiasme. Et il eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de se rappeler les attirances particulières de la jeune femme.

- Il n'y a rien à dire de joyeux, admit-il. J'ai rencontré un homme en début de semaine. Un homme vraiment très séduisant. Nous sommes sortis ensemble à deux reprises.

- Oh ? Et en quoi est-ce un point négatif ?

- Ça ne l'est pas. Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne souhaitait que coucher avec moi, pour gagner quelques points supplémentaires qu'il comptabilisait dans un fichu carnet.

- Un carnet ?

Mithian était maintenant livide.

- Oui, soupira Léon. Il m'a assuré qu'il voulait être sérieux avec moi, mais…

- Un carnet ? répéta la jeune femme. Un petit carnet marron déjà rempli jusqu'à la moitié ?

Surpris par cette question, le jeune libraire fronça les sourcils, faisant de son mieux pour se rappeler de l'apparence exacte de l'objet.

- Hum, oui. Ce carnet-là. Mais comment… ?

- Cet homme ne s'appellerait pas Gavin, Gowan, Gwidian… ? fit-elle en tentant visiblement de se rappeler le nom exact.

- Gwaine ?

- Gwaine. Dis-moi où il se trouve, que je l'étripe !

- Heu…Mithian ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme lançaient maintenant des éclairs, et Léon aurait eu peur pour sa propre survie si cette colère soudaine n'avait pas été dirigée contre quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment connais-tu l'existence de ce carnet ? osa-t-il s'enquérir.

Mithian soupira, faisant visiblement de son mieux pour se calmer. Baissant le regard, elle rabattit dans son dos ses longs cheveux sombres, attirant le regard de quelques promeneurs passant non loin de là.

- J'ai toujours eu un don particulier pour attirer les relations étranges, où l'on ne sait jamais réellement si notre partenaire est sérieux ou non avec nous.

Léon hocha la tête. Il ne connaissait lui-même que trop bien la terrible déception faisant suite à la découverte de l'infidélité d'un amant de passage. Et c'était avant tout pour cela qu'il voulait maintenant éviter les histoires ne se poursuivant pas après une nuit de débauche.

- Juste après mon arrivée dans cette ville, j'ai commencé à fréquenter quelques bars, avec l'intention de me faire quelques amis. J'ai commencé à connaitre quelques personnes, avec lesquelles je profite toujours des clubs de la ville. Un soir il y a environ deux semaines, je me suis fait aborder par une femme magnifique, qui m'a proposé de m'offrir un verre. J'ai accepté. Nous avons discuté, puis elle m'a raccompagné chez moi. Je ne vais pas te décrire la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, car je suis certaine que tu ne seras pas intéressé.

Léon manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, s'amusa Mithian.

Elle soupira, pour ensuite reprendre son récit.

- Le lendemain matin, elle était partie. Elle ne m'avait pas laissé de mot, ni même de numéro de téléphone. Mais j'étais désespérée de la revoir. Je l'ai recroisé deux fois, toujours dans le même bar. La première fois, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me laisser ses coordonnées, mais elle est une fois de plus repartie lorsque je dormais. La fois suivante, j'ai décidé de subtiliser moi-même son numéro de téléphone.

- C'est là que tu es tombée sur le carnet, conclut le jeune homme.

Mithian acquiesça.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que des personnes étaient assez mesquines pour faire une chose pareille. Mais ce Gwaine et elle sont en quelque sorte engagés dans une sorte de compétition visant à savoir lequel met le plus de monde dans son lit. Ils leur donnent même des notes ! Pas que ma note était mauvaise. Elle était même plutôt excellente.

- Félicitations, s'amusa Léon. Je crains ne pas avoir fait gagné beaucoup de points à Gwaine, à part pour quelques baisers dont il avait exagéré le nombre.

Il omit de mentionner le fait de s'être dévêtu devant l'homme. C'était bien assez embarrassant comme cela.

- Gwaine m'a dit qu'il allait changer, avoua-t-il. J'aimerais le croire. Je lui ai donné deux semaines pour qu'il puisse me prouver sa bonne foi.

Son amie soupira.

- Tu as de la chance, Léon. Je connais seulement le nom de la femme ayant volé mon cœur. Mais j'ignore si j'ai envie ou non de la revoir un jour…

* * *

Les prières de Mithian ne furent toutefois pas exaucées. La jeune femme parcourait pensivement la promenade en bord de plage, fixant la mer au loin tandis que son esprit revenait sur les événements de l'après-midi. Elle n'arrivait encore pas à croire qu'elle était finalement parvenue à aborder de manière sérieuse l'inaccessible Léon Ettons.

Depuis son arrivée sur la côte, elle n'avait cessé d'être émerveillée par la culture du libraire, et l'aisance avec laquelle il discourait d'ouvrages divers. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin rassemblé assez de courage pour entamer une conversation avec lui à ce sujet, il s'était cependant refermé, comme si sa compagnie le dérangeait particulièrement.

Mais elle n'avait pas désespéré. Ignorant les remarques pleines d'amusement de ses amis sur le fait qu'elle devrait avant tout s'intéresser aux femmes, elle avait poursuivi le jeune homme, décidé à avoir une longue conversation avec elle. Mais ce n'était que la veille qu'elle avait enfin découvert les raisons de sa réticence.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

Il devrait vraiment avoir été traumatisé par d'autres clientes pour se comporter ainsi. Mais Léon était gay, et cela allait parfaitement à la jeune femme. Elle était au moins certaine qu'il n'y aurait ainsi jamais d'ambiguïté entre eux.

L'embarras des premiers échanges passé, elle avait découvert un Léon détendu, drôle, mais en même temps peu sûr de lui. L'image du bibliothécaire plein d'assurance tombait à l'eau dès qu'on grattait légèrement sa carapace.

Mais elle ne s'était pas trompée sur un point : ses connaissances et son intelligence. Ils avaient évoqué plusieurs auteurs peu connus, dont il avait visiblement lu toute l'œuvre. Et elle-même, pourtant lectrice aguerrie, avait parfois eu quelques difficultés à savoir à quels ouvrages il se référait. Mais, au-delà de ceci, l'homme faisait preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur étonnantes. Il était bien dommage qu'il ne soit pas une femme.

Ils avaient par ailleurs tous les deux expérimenté les mêmes troubles amoureux, même si Léon avait plus de chance qu'elle.

Soupirant, elle rabattit une mèche de cheveux venue se perdre sur son visage.

La reverrait-elle un jour ?

Elle ne connaissait que son nom.

Morgana.

Un nom de princesse pour une femme dont la prestance aurait aisément pu la faire passer pour quelqu'un ayant du sang bleu dans les veines.

Après le fiasco du carnet, elle n'avait pas osé prendre ses coordonnées. Elle n'était même pas parvenue à la confronter, que diable ! Elle s'était juste enfuie, dans l'espoir que la jeune femme ne soit plus là à son retour. Mais elle regrettait terriblement sa décision. Comment avait-elle pu la laisser s'échapper ? Mais serait-elle seulement parvenue à la retenir afin d'avoir une conversation avec elle ?

- Bonjour, Darling.

Lâchant un cri de stupeur, la jeune femme sortit brusquement de ses pensées, portant sa main à son cœur. Elle dévisagea avec stupéfaction la personne se trouvant juste devant elle, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait donc bien faire ici, au moment précis où elle songeait à elle.

- Morgana. Tu m'as fait peur.

Arrangeant nerveusement ses vêtements, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas rencontrer ce regard pénétrant, ni même se laisser troubler par ce sourire prédateur. Elle ignorait ce que la jeune femme faisait ici, ni même pourquoi elle l'avait abordé ainsi. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis près de quatre jours, et Mithian avait donc supposé que tout était terminé. Mais son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle admirait ces longs cheveux noirs flottants au gré du vent, ce visage si beau, ces yeux si clairs, ces lèvres qu'elle avait tant aimé embrasser…

Mithian se gifla intérieurement. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions partaient en fumée dès que cette femme était dans les parages. Mais son tempérament de feu reprit bientôt le dessus.

- Que fais-tu ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Et que veux-tu ? J'ai cru comprendre que tout était terminé.

Sa voix s'était voulue forte et maîtrisée, mais un tremblement certain l'habitait tout de même, et ce dernier fut visiblement aussitôt remarqué par son interlocutrice. Mithian tressaillit lorsque deux doigts effleurèrent sa joue.

- N'es-tu pas heureuse de me revoir ? lui demanda Morgana. As-tu déjà oublié les nuits que nous avons passées ensemble ?

Mithian ferma les yeux. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié. Et là était tout le problème. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Comment pouvait-elle oublier cette peau douce glissant contre la sienne, ces lèvres parcourant son corps ?

- Je suis au courant de l'existence du jeu, siffla-t-elle pour se sortir ces images de la tête. Je ne joue pas à ce genre de choses.

Morgana fit la moue et Mithian eut, durant quelques secondes, la satisfaction de croire que la jeune femme allait battre en retraite. Mais il n'en fut rien.

- Bien sûr que tu sais pour le carnet. Ne crois tout de même pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu avais fouillé dans mes affaires. Je suis par ailleurs surprise que tu n'aies pas pris mon numéro. Est-ce que je te répugne tant que cela ?

Mithian se sentit rougir. Elle savait ! Elle savait et elle osait encore l'aborder comme si de rien n'était, comme si une telle découverte pouvait être effacée par quelques baisers et de belles paroles.

- Je…

Et pourtant, elle ne recula pas lorsque Morgana l'embrassa. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mordre ces lèvres douces, d'approfondir ce contact en goûtant pleinement à cette bouche si agréable. Un désir nouveau naissait déjà en elle. Elle en voulait plus. Elle souhaitait expérimenter de nouveau la sensation délicieuse de ce corps s'unissant au sien en une danse envoûtante.

- Non !

Ce mot avait claqué fraichement alors que Mithian se séparait violemment de la jeune femme.

- Non ? rétorqua Morgana. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

- Je…

Elle tressaillit face à ce regard planté dans le sien, ses barrières s'écroulant une par une.

- Tu vas encore m'abandonner après que nous l'ayons fait. Je ne suis qu'un jeu pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tout ceci est un jeu ? Ne vois pas le côté négatif de la chose, Darling.

Ces quelques mots avaient été chuchotés à son oreille, et Mithian crut défaillir. Cette femme était trop proche, trop désirable pour être réelle.

- Mithian…

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la bibliothécaire. Son nom avait été murmuré si lascivement contre sa peau…Et une langue aventureuse redessinait son oreille. Elle devait résister. Elle ne devait surtout pas céder à la tentation. Elle ne devait pas…

* * *

Mithian gémit en basculant sur le lit, entrainant Morgana à sa suite. Les mains s'égarant derrière les cheveux sombres de son amante, elle s'installa un peu plus contre l'oreiller, gémissant de plus belle alors que Morgana parcourait son cou. Ses lèvres glissaient délicatement contre sa peau, descendant toujours plus bas…

Elle sentit bien vite son chemisier être déboutonné par des mains expertes, alors que des baisers brûlants étaient déposés sur la peau dévoilée. Se débarrassant du vêtement, Mithian incita sa partenaire à faire de même.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent de nouveau avec cette même ardeur définissant leur étrange relation. Une ardeur brève mais passionnée, qui laissait chaque fois la jeune bibliothécaire dans l'expectative, dans l'attente de ce que cette femme allait lui faire subir ensuite. D'autres baisers, d'autres caresses…

Mithian perdait vite pied, n'ayant plus la notion du temps. Elle savait juste qu'elle était chez elle, dans ses draps, et que Morgana s'évertuait une fois de plus à lui donner du plaisir. Un plaisir qui était partagé.

Faisant basculer sa partenaire sur le dos, Mithian décida de la dévêtir davantage, embrassant cette poitrine dévoilée, souriant en sentant son amante se torde de désir. Elle aussi pouvait prendre le contrôle, dominer cet échange. Morgana était maintenant à sa merci. Et elle profita un peu plus de ce pouvoir provisoire pour laisser ses lèvres s'égarer plus bas…

* * *

La lumière envoûtante de cette fin d'après-midi transperçait chaudement le store rouge baissé sur la fenêtre de la chambre, séparant cette pièce du monde extérieur. Des ombres dansaient sur les murs, tandis qu'une lumière dorée faisait briller la peau nacrée de la jeune femme encore nue sous les draps.

Mithian s'étira paresseusement, ses yeux clignant difficilement alors que son esprit sortait tout juste des brumes du sommeil. Mais cet état de bien-être ne dura pas éternellement…

Un peu plus réveillée, elle fronça les sourcils en notant son état actuel, avant de jurer bruyamment alors que les souvenirs envahissaient son esprit.

- Morgana ! Reviens ici tout de suite, que je t'étrangle !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Lâchant un chapelet d'insultes qui auraient sans aucun doute profondément choqué sa grand-mère, elle se releva en grommelant, avant de se figer à l'entente du craquement caractéristique d'un papier qu'on froisse.

Agrippant aussitôt cette feuille sur laquelle elle était affalée, elle déchiffra le message, le cœur battant.

Se pourrait-il que…

« Merci pour tout, Darling. À la prochaine ! »

Faisant la moue, elle dévisagea ces quelques mots provocateurs, qui l'énervaient tout en lui donnant une certaine lueur d'espoir.

Au moins, Morgana avait laissé un mot cette fois.

* * *

Assise dans sa chaise rouge favorite, profitant de sa baie vitrée avec vue sur l'océan, Morgana ricana soudainement. Un son timide qui se transforma rapidement en un véritable éclat de rire alors que le visage choqué de la bibliothécaire lui revenait en mémoire. Elle avait quitté le lit de Mithian à peine une heure auparavant, s'enfuyant telle une voleuse comme elle avait tant l'habitude de le faire. Et pourtant, quelque chose changeait progressivement en elle. Cela faisait déjà la quatrième fois qu'elle couchait avec cette femme.

Quatre fois.

Et pas quatre fois dans une même journée, ou quatre fois quatre jours d'affilée. Non. Quatre fois en ne la revoyant pas le lendemain. Et cela était bien étrange, et commençait à ennuyer légèrement la jeune femme.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir maintenir sa réputation si elle ne changeait pas constamment de partenaire ?

Mais embêter Mithian, la voir s'énerver à chacune de ses apparitions surprises était bien trop amusant pour que Morgana ne stoppe son nouveau jeu favori. Observer l'air choqué mais désirable de la jeune bibliothécaire valait bien toutes les réputations du monde. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point Mithian pouvait se choquer pour un rien. Mais c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez cette femme. Cette apparence sage qui cachait en réalité une amante passionnée et sauvage.

La jeune femme s'étira paresseusement en se remémorant plaisamment leur étreinte. Oh oui, Mithian savait ce qu'elle faisait. Morgana se souvenait encore de l'ardeur avec laquelle elle l'avait dévêtu, de la douceur de ces lèvres se glissant sur son bas ventre, sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses…

Elle gémit doucement alors que le désir refaisait son apparition. Elle envisagea un instant de gracier à nouveau la jeune femme de se présence. Mais elle se retint. Elle avait déjà profité de ce corps si réceptif ce jour-là. Elle ne souhaitait pas que son amante se fasse de fausses idées sur leur relation. Ce n'était que du sexe. Rien de plus. Et tant pis si Mithian était la partenaire avec laquelle elle l'avait fait le plus de fois. Et le mot qu'elle lui avait cette fois laissé ne voulait rien dire. Non. Rien du tout. C'était juste une provocation, destinée à taquiner son amante. Ce n'était pas une promesse… N'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle allait la revoir. Lui faire l'amour était trop délicieux pour qu'elle se refuse ce plaisir. De plus, cela lui permettrait de gagner un nombre de points considérable dans son duel contre Gwaine. Et elle savait qu'en restant avec une si bonne amante, elle allait bien vite reprendre la tête du classement…

Satisfaite de ses conclusions, elle sirota silencieusement sa tasse de thé, puis décida d'aller profiter d'une longue, très longue douche. Après un tel exercice, elle en avait bien besoin…

* * *

Fin du chapitre 5

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Merci à **Daiky** pour la correction !

Merci également à **CaptainJay** et **lolOw** pour leurs reviews !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

_Elle est revenue. Elle m'a encore retrouvé. M_

_Elle voulait quoi ? L_

_Comme d'habitude. M_

_Et c'était bien ? L_

_Léon ! Comment peux-tu penser que je l'ai fait ? M_

_Tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ? ) L_

_Grmbl. M_

_Grmbl ? L_

_Tout à fait. Grmbl. M_

Léon éclata de rire à la lecture du dernier SMS de sa nouvelle amie, avant de rédiger une rapide réponse.

_Je le savais. Et donc, c'était bien ? L_

- On peut savoir à qui tu envoies des textos depuis tout à l'heure ?

Surpris, le jeune homme faillit lâcher son téléphone, alors que ses joues se coloraient d'un beau rouge.

Le week-end s'était terminé en un dimanche pluvieux, qui lui avait permis de profiter de la compagnie d'un bon livre et d'une tasse de thé. Et le lundi était apparu comme un retour funeste à la routine de la semaine.

La matinée touchait à sa fin et Léon avait été surpris de recevoir ce premier SMS de Mithian. La phrase sibylline l'avait en premier lieu laissé perplexe, mais le sujet lui était ensuite apparu comme évident. Et il se disait à présent qu'il allait adorer la taquiner de cette manière.

- Léon ?

Sortant de ses pensées, il reporta son attention sur Gwen, qui attendait visiblement une réponse.

- Heu…

- Si c'est Gwaine, tu pourras lui dire de retourner travailler. Il est déjà passé ce matin et je n'ai pas envie qu'il te distraie à nouveau.

Léon sourit à la mention du jeune brun. Ce dernier avait visiblement pris très à cœur sa période probatoire de deux semaines. Il s'était présenté le matin même à la librairie, portant une simple rose, qu'il avait déposée dans la main de Léon avant de repartir sans un mot.

Le jeune homme avait été plus que touché par cette attention inattendue. Surtout que le brun n'avait rien demandé en échange. Pas de baiser. Pas de promesse d'un prochain rendez-vous. Juste un sourire et l'effleurement maladroit de deux mains.

Et il y avait aussi cet autre mot ayant été déposé la veille comme le matin même dans la boîte aux lettres. Quelques citations de ce livre qu'il chérissait. Mais Léon ne savait toujours pas de qui cela pouvait provenir. Il était déjà presque sûr que ce n'était pas Gwaine. Après tout, pourquoi ne les aurait-il pas apportés en personne ? Il avait visiblement un autre admirateur (ou une admiratrice ?) dont les initiales J.S. trônaient en bas de chaque paragraphe.

Cette situation était à la fois terriblement flatteuse mais également délicate.

Son portable vibra à nouveau.

- « C'était très bien. Trop bien. Je veux la revoir. M », lu Gwen à haute voix. M ? Qui est M ?

- Juste une amie, rit Léon. Et je retourne au travail, promis.

_Ma sœur m'a surpris en train de tirer au flanc. Je suis ravi pour toi et je retourne bosser. PS : Je ricane intérieurement. L_

Ignorant l'air plein de reproches de Gwen, Léon reprit son classement tout en sifflotant avec bonne humeur. Ses échanges avec Mithian avaient décidément un effet positif chez lui.

* * *

De son côté, Mithian secoua la tête devant l'amusement à peine masqué du message de Léon. Son ami semblait visiblement beaucoup apprécier cette distraction évidente. Et Mithian elle-même devait bien avouer que la situation était assez comique. Elle était, après tout, incapable de résister à Morgana. Elle la voulait. Et la moindre occasion était bonne.

Rangeant son téléphone, elle reprit l'inspection des livres qu'elle avait reçus le matin même tout en jetant un œil distrait aux quelques personnes parcourant les rayonnages. Leur petite ville côtière profitait d'un attrait touristique plutôt important durant ce mois d'août, ce qui amenait à tous davantage de clients. Et Mithian elle-même avait vu son activité augmenter légèrement.

Elle fut de nouveau distraite par son portable, et s'empressa de consulter le message, pensant à une nouvelle plaisanterie de Léon. Mais seuls ces quelques mots s'affichaient :

_Ce soir 20h ? Morgana._

Manquant de s'étrangler avec sa salive, Mithian hésita entre réaliser une danse de la joie, s'évanouir soudainement, ou lancer avec frustration son portable contre le mur. Mais aucune de ces solutions n'était convenable devant les clients. Elle se contenta donc de rédiger une réponse peut-être un peu plus neutre.

_Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ? Mithian._

Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour que le téléphone ne vibre à nouveau.

_J'ai mes sources. Et tu devrais me féliciter. Je te préviens pour une fois. M._

Mithian dut admettre qu'elle marquait un point.

_Alors ? Ce soir 20 H ? M._

La jeune femme fit la moue, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de la revoir et la fierté de ne pas céder à ses avances. Mais ce furent ses désirs qui l'emportèrent finalement.

_OK. M._

* * *

Morgana éteignit son téléphone tout en ricanant avec satisfaction. Mithian n'avait, une fois de plus, pu lui résister. Cette magnifique jeune femme serait à nouveau dans son lit le soir même. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle imagina tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui faire subir. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : libérer à nouveau cette Mithian sauvage et passionnée, et la faire sienne en une danse interminable.

- Pourquoi ce sourire sadique ? intervint la voix de Gwaine.

- Elle est sûrement en train d'imaginer tout ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire pour te torturer, plaisanta Merlin en retour.

Relevant les yeux, Morgana détailla les deux hommes qui partageaient son bureau depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Elle s'intéressa tout d'abord au plus jeune des deux.

Merlin, petit génie de l'informatique, qui avait obtenu son diplôme avec deux ans d'avance par rapport au reste de sa promotion. Le jeune homme, vêtu d'une chemise et d'une simple veste sans manches, aurait pu passer pour le parfait célibataire fortuné, de par son maintien et ses impeccables manières. Mais l'anneau doré à sa main gauche proclamait pleinement son statut inaccessible.

Merlin n'avait que vingt-sept ans, et il avait déjà une petite fille – chose que Morgana trouvait hâtive. Son propre style de vie correspondait bien plus à celui du deuxième homme, sans nul doute le plus attirant des deux.

Du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans, Gwaine Wilkins était connu comme l'un des séducteurs les plus affirmés de la côte. Son beau visage et son corps parfait lui avaient permis de mettre dans son lit de multiples amants de passage, parvenant parfois même à séduire quelques hétéros.

Il portait ce jour-là un t-shirt blanc, laissant apparaître sa musculature pouvant faire envie à tant d'hommes et de femmes. Sa chevelure indomptable retombait sur son visage en une cascade fluide…Et Morgana fut, comme toujours, presque déçu qu'il se limite uniquement aux hommes. Elle n'aurait pas refusé de passer une nuit en sa compagnie. Mais sa fierté et son esprit de contradiction s'exprimèrent soudainement.

- Trop de testostérone pour moi, Emrys. Surtout que je me réserve une magnifique jeune femme pour ce soir. Je vais gagner tellement de points que tu finiras dans les profondeurs du classement, Wilkins.

Mais l'homme éclata du rire grave qui lui donnait tant de succès.

- Je ne joue plus, déclara-t-il peu après.

Pensant à une plaisanterie, Morgana exprima à son tour son hilarité.

- Oui, bien sûr. Dis surtout que tu es terrifié à l'idée de perdre. L'homme que tu poursuis inlassablement depuis une semaine n'a-t-il pas voulu de toi dans son lit ? Mon pauvre Gwaine ! Je t'avais bien dit que je finirais par te rattraper.

Mais l'éclat d'amusement brillant dans les pupilles sombres de son interlocuteur ne fut pas terni par ces provocations.

- Je ne joue plus, répéta-t-il avec assurance. Certes, Léon m'a repoussé. Mais je vais le séduire en prenant mon temps. Je ne joue plus, Morgana. Je veux être fidèle à cet homme.

Elle ne put, cette fois, que le fixer avec des yeux ronds. Que racontait-il donc ?

- As-tu perdu l'esprit ? s'exclama-t-elle. Merlin est-il enfin parvenu à te convertir à ses belles paroles ? Ou bien tu es malade. Oui, tu dois être malade.

Le taquinant toujours, elle s'approcha pour lui poser la main sur le front. Mais l'homme la repoussa en un éclat de rire.

- Je ne suis pas malade. En réalité, je me sens mieux que jamais ! J'ai juste envie, cette fois, de me limiter à un partenaire. Et, à ce que je vois, tu te diriges aussi vers cela.

Morgana éclata de rire, décidée à masquer sa gêne et son incompréhension.

- Moi ? Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, Wilkins !

Elle fit toutefois la moue lorsque le brun attrapa le carnet sur son bureau. Elle tenta vainement de récupérer l'objet. Mais sans succès.

- Les quatre derniers résultats font état de près de mille points gagnés par soir avec une certaine M.E. Quatre fois la même, Morgana ? Et à des intervalles si espacés ? Était-ce encore elle que tu contactais tout à l'heure ? Et tu te moques de moi, car je poursuis un seul homme. Ah ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !

Morgana récupéra son carnet d'un geste sec, vexée que le brun soit parvenu à percer son secret. Un sourire décidé éclaira néanmoins son visage.

- Pour ta gouverne, Gwaine, sache juste que je couche régulièrement avec elle, car elle me permet de gagner encore plus de points qu'avec d'autres. Si tu imaginais seulement ce que nous avons pu faire la dernière fois…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, satisfaite du regard curieux de son collègue.

- Mais tu ne le sauras pas, car de toute façon le jeu est apparemment terminé, finit-elle en rabattant d'un coup de tête sa chevelure dans son dos. Je te souhaite bon courage pour imaginer tout cela.

Satisfaite de sa déclaration, elle retourna à ses prévisions. Même si Gwaine ne jouait plus, elle n'allait pas se priver de profiter de la chaleur de Mithian. Et elle prouverait à tous que sa vie amoureuse restait la plus trépidante... Foi de Pendragon !

* * *

Merlin avait quant à lui observé cet échange sans un mot, un amusement certain naissant progressivement dans son esprit. Quelques années auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pu songer être témoin de cela.

Les déboires de Gwaine et de Morgana étaient, après tout, presque légendaires. Et il était certain que bien des personnes ne les voyaient, l'un comme l'autre, jamais se ranger un jour. Mais les années avaient dilué ce besoin d'avoir un amant différent dans leur lit chaque soir. Leur confrontation enfantine restait par habitude, mais Gwaine, comme Morgana, commençait réellement à mûrir. Les descriptions amusées de leurs aventures étaient moins crues, plus tendres parfois, comme si avoisiner les trente ans leur avait apporté une empathie nouvelle, une nostalgie du temps passé et un souhait de profiter du présent. Leurs visages étaient aussi plus marqués, mais leurs rires gardaient leur éclat. Et une étincelle nouvelle était née dans leurs regards. Une étincelle qui brillait lorsqu'ils évoquaient leurs amants actuels.

Merlin retint un rire en voyant Morgana sourire devant son téléphone, tandis que Gwaine tournait lentement les pages d'un livre à la couverture grise.

Les années les avaient changé, mais ils n'en étaient que plus heureux ainsi…

* * *

- Et là, elle m'a embrassé passionnément en me poussant contre la porte de mon appartement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de protester, ni même de me dégager.

- En avais-tu seulement envie ?

- Léon ! Cette femme me poursuit depuis près de deux semaines ! Deux semaines que nous ne faisons que coucher ensemble. Certes, elle embrasse terriblement bien, et quand nous faisons l'amour, elle gémit de manière…

- Trop d'informations ! la stoppa Léon en éclatant de rire.

Il observa avec amusement le rougissement s'étaler sur le visage de son amie, puis mordità nouveau dans son sandwich.

Les jours s'étaient doucement écoulés, et la semaine était déjà passée de moitié. En ce mercredi brillant sous un soleil radieux, Léon avait proposé à Mithian de prendre leur pause déjeunée ensemble. Installés côte à côte sur le banc situé juste devant la bibliothèque, ils profitaient de la chaleur qui avait de nouveau envahi les rues de la ville.

- Tu es vraiment accro à elle, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le libraire. Tu passes ton temps à te plaindre qu'elle te pourrit la vie. Mais au fond, tu aimerais qu'elle vienne te voir plus souvent.

Le rire gêné s'échappant des lèvres de son amie fut une réponse pleinement éloquente.

- Je suis pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? gémit Mithian. Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. Je ne suis complète que lorsqu'elle est avec moi. On dirait presque qu'elle m'a jeté un sort.

- Eh bien, heureusement qu'à notre époque on ne brûle plus les sorcières.

Il sourit largement lorsque le poing de la jeune femme rencontra un peu violemment son épaule.

- Je te déteste, tu sais ?

Léon rit de plus belle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, plaisanta-t-il.

Cette déclaration déclencha un éclat de rire chez son amie.

- Je suis flattée, vraiment, mais tu devrais plutôt avouer cela à ton Gwaine, ou à ce mystérieux admirateur secret.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit. Gwaine avait tenu sa promesse, continuant de lui faire la cour sans un mot, se contentant de lui offrir une rose chaque matin. Bien que flatté de l'attention, et ravi que le brun se montre aussi sérieux, Léon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se languir de sa présence, de sa voix, de ses baisers. Et le message anonyme qu'il découvrait tous les matins l'aidait un peu plus à prendre son mal en patience. Le soir, dans le calme de sa chambre, il les relisait un par un, les gravant dans sa mémoire, imaginant que c'était Gwaine qui les soufflait à son oreille. Il commençait bien malgré lui à ressentir une tendre affection pour cet expéditeur dont il ignorait toujours le visage.

- Qu'a-t-il écrit ce matin ? s'enquit Mithian qui était toujours avide d'obtenir plus d'informations sur cet étranger.

- « Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu crois. Mais je pourrais le devenir juste pour pouvoir goûter au sourire sur tes lèvres. », cita Léon, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Si seulement Morgana pouvait m'écrire des choses comme cela, soupira la jeune femme.

Puis, notant le regard perdu de son ami, elle ajouta :

- On dirait que quelqu'un est amoureux. Es-tu sûr de vouloir t'embarquer dans quelque chose comme cela, Léon ? Deux hommes te font la cour. Et toi tu vas tomber amoureux des deux.

Léon rougit brusquement. Amoureux ? L'était-il seulement ? Ces attentions réchauffaient son cœur d'une douce tendresse qui le faisait vivre chaque jour. Il attendait tous les matins avec impatience aussi bien la rose de Gwaine que le message poétique abandonné dans sa boîte aux lettres. Ses nuits étaient moins longues, son anxiété moins présente. Il n'avait que peu cherché la confrontation des éléments, n'essayant plus de s'y perdre. Il se sentait relaxé, presque en paix avec lui-même. Et cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années. Il avait besoin de cet équilibre étrange entre la présence de Gwaine et le romantisme de son autre prétendant.

- Si seulement ils pouvaient être une seule et même personne, murmura-t-il.

- Cela risque d'être difficile avec deux noms différents, commenta son amie.

Léon soupira. Son mystérieux admirateur lui avait dévoilé après quelques déclarations son nom complet : John Simmons. Mais cette indication n'était que bien maigre. Aucun John Simmons n'était dans l'annuaire ou ne correspondait aux brèves recherches qu'il avait effectuées sur internet. Léon avait alors songé à une anagramme, dans l'espoir de retrouver le nom de Gwaine. Mais cela ne correspondait hélas pas.

Et maintenant, il s'en voulait de tomber sous le charme de l'éloquence de cet inconnu, et de ces si belles citations tirées de son livre préféré.

- Tu vas pouvoir en faire un recueil, proposa Mithian. Et tu appelleras cela « À la conquête de Léon », par Léon Ettons.

Elle éclata de rire, tandis que le principal intéressé secouait la tête. Il doutait qu'un tel ouvrage ait un quelconque succès. De plus, ces messages étaient privés. Il en gardait certains uniquement pour lui, heureux d'être le seul à pouvoir les consulter. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait continuer éternellement ainsi, qu'il allait devoir faire un choix.

Pour l'heure, son cœur hésitait. Mais Gwaine était plus réel que toute citation passionnée. Les doigts de l'homme effleurant chaque matin les siens lui rappelaient à quel point cette tendre réalité était délicieuse. Et, si tout se passait bien, dans un peu plus d'une semaine il pourrait en profiter de nouveau…

* * *

Un vent fort soulevant le sable en une tempête vive mais éphémère, s'animant en de courtes bourrasques, rafraichissant quelque peu l'atmosphère. Léon toussa légèrement avant de repousser ses boucles dorées lui masquant les yeux. Le vent violent maltraitait constamment les pages de son livre, donnant à l'ouvrage la légèreté d'une simple feuille alors qu'il menaçait à tout instant de se joindre à la tempête. Mais la couverture était soigneusement calée dans les mains de l'homme.

Léon tourna distraitement une page, se réinstallant plus confortablement sur le tapis d'herbe d'un vert malmené par le soleil. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à se concentrer. Quelque chose le troublait, l'empêchait de se plonger complètement dans ce monde imaginaire qui n'attendait que lui. Il ne savait exactement quoi…

- Léon.

Surpris, le jeune libraire faillit lâcher son ouvrage, et sa chevelure fut soulevée par une nouvelle bourrasque tandis qu'il tournait la tête en direction de cet appel.

- Gwaine ?

Il aurait pu imaginer cela, pu croire que cette voix murmurait ceci à son oreille. Mais l'homme était bien présent, splendide dans la tempête. Il était torse nu et ne portait, à vrai dire, en tout et pour tout qu'un simple jean qui ne dissimulait rien de sa silhouette longiligne.

- Léon.

Son nom avait été murmuré de nouveau, en un gémissement qui ne cachait plus ce désir pleinement assumé. Le jeune libraire se leva, la gorge sèche et le cœur battant. Son livre avait été abandonné sur le sol tandis qu'il s'avançait vers cet homme si désirable.

- Gwaine.

Sa voix était rauque, comme cassée d'avoir trop murmurée ce nom interdit… Ce nom qui engendrait chez lui tant de sensations embarrassantes.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, des prunelles grises fixées dans celles aux tons chocolat, chacun se défiant de franchir cette limite. Mais leurs corps l'emportèrent sur leurs esprits. Léon sentit bien vite ces mains caresser son torse, tirer sur son t-shirt, se débarrasser de ces vêtements encombrants pour s'adonner à une exploration plus poussée. L'ambiance était électrique, passionnée. Leurs lèvres étaient engagées dans un combat sans fin, dans une adoration sans limites. L'hésitation et la timidité avaient définitivement disparu, comme envolées avec ce vent qui soufflait toujours plus, cet orage qui se profilait au loin.

Léon gémit sans honte lorsque son compagnon commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Son désir pour l'homme n'avait fait que croître sous cette abstinence volontaire. Et maintenant, il n'allait plus tarder à exploser.

Le tonnerre gronda en un murmure sourd tandis que des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur le couple. Mais les deux hommes ne semblaient que peu enclins à s'intéresser à ce phénomène. Les vêtements tombaient un par un alors qu'ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre.

Les yeux de Léon étaient clos. Il s'abandonnait complètement à cette passion, à ces mains et ces lèvres qui vénéraient toujours plus son corps.

Le tonnerre retentit davantage, les noyant tous les deux dans une lueur éclatante. La tempête se mariait à leur passion, les emmenant à la limite….

Léon se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur s'écoulant de son front, gémissant alors que les dernières images de son rêve s'envolaient en brides galopantes. Ses boucles dorées collaient à sa peau, s'accrochant à cette sueur poisseuse. Son souffle était court, son cœur battant… Et son bas-ventre lui renvoyait une désagréable sensation d'inconfort.

Se redressant lentement, il gémit lorsque son érection effleura douloureusement les draps humides. Le songe l'ayant si profondément stimulé était encore présent dans son esprit. Et ses hormones, étrangement très actives depuis quelques semaines, s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour lui faire éprouver ce désir brûlant.

Repoussant d'un coup de pied les draps au bout du lit, il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. La nuit habitait encore la ville, la noyant de son obscurité caractéristique. Mais l'orage grondait au-dehors. La pièce fut un instant éclairée par une lueur vive, le tonnerre retentissant quelques instants après. Et, pour la première fois de son existence, Léon en voulut aux éléments de l'avoir tiré de ce merveilleux songe. Que serait-il advenu s'il avait pu en profiter jusqu'au bout ? Gwaine et lui auraient-ils réellement… ?

Il grogna d'impatience et de désir, tout en se fustigeant de cette attitude digne d'un adolescent. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cette vague intense, ce plaisir courant en lui, le noyant et l'étouffant en une jouissance complète.

Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau, alors que la main de l'homme se glissait vers ce membre fièrement dressé qui n'attendait qu'une délivrance proche. Il hoqueta puis gémit lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur cette partie si sensible de son anatomie. Gwaine faisait décidément naître en lui des sensations d'une intensité bien étrange. Des sensations qui étaient bien agréables…mais qui le seraient encore plus si le déclencheur principal était présent.

- Gwaine…

Fermant les yeux, Léon imagina que c'étaient ces lèvres fermes qui le caressaient, que cette bouche qu'il avait tant aimé embrasser l'amenait doucement vers la fin, vers cette extase qui n'était maintenant plus très loin. Il pouvait presque sentir ces mèches brunes effleurer lentement son ventre, cette main agripper fermement ses hanches, ces prunelles sombres le fixer tandis qu'il s'abandonnait toujours plus…

La pièce fut illuminée d'un éclair lorsque Léon se libéra enfin dans sa main tremblante. Essoufflé, mal à l'aise mais repu, il essuya maladroitement les traces de cet abandon d'une nuit, avant de basculer de nouveau dans un sommeil agité.

Il rêva à nouveau de cet homme qu'il ne pouvait plus chasser de ses pensées. Et, lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut pour être témoin de la réaction de son corps face à un désir qu'il ne parvenait plus à maîtriser.

* * *

Léon soupira en fourrant les draps et le boxer souillés dans la petite machine à laver de sa salle de bain. C'était déjà la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il faisait de tels rêves…des rêves si explicites qu'il en avait encore le rouge aux joues.

La nuit précédente, il avait encore imaginé un Gwaine entièrement nu, complètement à sa merci, et le suppliant de…

Il ferma les yeux, le visage brûlant, et prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ce désir qui l'envahissait de nouveau.

Une semaine.

Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine à tenir. Dans une semaine, il se laisserait tomber dans les bras et dans le lit du beau brun. Gwaine l'avait bien mérité. Et lui aussi. Il doutait encore parfois de la sincérité réelle de l'homme, et de sa volonté de changer pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Il avait le besoin presque vital de sentir cette peau contre la sienne, de lui faire l'amour passionnément…

Et tant pis si cela ne durait qu'une nuit. Il l'avait ensorcelé, et Léon ne pouvait désormais plus se passer de lui…

* * *

Gwaine était, quant à lui, parfaitement éveillé en cette nuit orageuse. Assis sur son lit, il contemplait pensivement le ciel paré de zébrures argentées. La nuit était belle et mouvementée. Et, en temps normal, il ne serait pas parvenu à rester calme. Mais ce n'était cette fois pas la violence de l'orage qui le tenait éveillé.

Une semaine. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il avait juré fidélité à Léon. Une semaine qu'il lui avait promis de le conquérir. Une semaine qu'il n'avait plus comptabilisé le moindre point dans ce fichu carnet.

Gwaine sourit distraitement, caressant la couverture cartonnée reposant à sa droite. Ce fichu carnet lui avait finalement été bien utile. L'ouvrant au hasard des pages, il tritura un morceau de papier dépassant à peine, notant quelques mots sur des pages à moitié déchirées.

Se laissant ensuite retomber sur le dos, il apprécia le matelas moelleux, rebondissant légèrement sur ce dernier. La douceur des draps était agréable sur la peau nue de son dos, et il s'étira un instant, appréciant cette tension soudaine. Ses pieds nus jouèrent avec les draps tandis que son regard était attiré par un nouvel éclair. Son esprit était à la fois détendu et dans l'attente. Dans l'attente d'une caresse, de mots murmurés à son oreille, d'une présence dans ces draps froids de toute chaleur humaine.

Oh, il aurait très bien pu partir en quête d'un partenaire quelconque avec qui partager cette nuit sombre. Mais cela ne l'intéressait guère plus. Son corps réclamait une présence, un amant, s'arquant face à un désir qu'il ne parvenait plus à soulager. Mais un amant de passage n'était plus ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne voulait que lui.

Léon.

Il ne pouvait désirer que cet homme, et espérer trouver la paix dans ses bras.

Son souffle s'accéléra. Des images délicieusement incorrectes envahissaient son esprit. Des images qui l'auraient autrefois poussé vers le premier homme l'invitant à partager son lit. Mais cette fois, elles ne mettaient plus en scène un inconnu sans visage. Sous ses paupières, c'était le visage de Léon qui lui souriait lascivement. C'était ses mains qui caressaient son torse avec insistance, qui le devêtirent patiemment.

Gwaine eut un gémissement presque inaudible.

Comment allait-il pouvoir tenir une semaine de plus ?

Il comprenait parfaitement les souhaits de l'homme. Il avait, après tout, bien mérité cette attente forcée. Et cela était déjà merveilleux que Léon ait décidé de lui laisser une chance après le fiasco de leur second rendez-vous. Mais le désir l'ayant conduit à un comportement si déplorable n'avait pas faibli.

Il le voulait. Il le désirait intensément.

Le voir chaque matin sans pouvoir le toucher était presque une torture délicieuse mais destructrice.

Le jeune homme grogna avec frustration, se retournant brusquement sur le matelas. Mais cette nouvelle position ne lui permit pas de trouver le calme. Au contraire. Une sensibilité nouvelle avait capturé sa peau, rendant presque douloureux le frottement des draps frais.

Se remettant sur le dos, il hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre. Mais le désir l'emporta vite sur la raison. Sa main vint trouver ce membre n'ayant été que trop stimulé par les images agitant son esprit. Les yeux clos, le corps secoué par le désir, il laissa ce fantasme prendre possession de lui, imaginant un Léon lui faisant tendrement l'amour dans ces draps, applaudi par la clameur de l'orage.

Au même moment, un cri de terreur retentissait sur le port. Un cri vite rejoint par le clapotis d'une eau projetée. Des sons annonciateurs de nouveaux problèmes pour les habitants de la petite ville… et plus particulièrement pour le gérant d'une certaine librairie…

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu…


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le chapitre 7.

Je remercie comme d'habitude **Daiky** pour la correction, et **CaptainJay** pour sa review et son soutien.

Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas écrit quoique ce soit. J'ai en quelque sorte perdu ma motivation. J'espère que ça reviendra un jour...

Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

* * *

Un blanc immaculé, pur et clair, agressant presque le regard. Un blanc terrible, annonciateur de funestes nouvelles. Un blanc recouvrant murs, plafonds, portes et sols, rendant le lieu presque trop propre. Et pourtant, cet endroit grouillait de monde, d'infirmières, de docteur, de malades…

Léon parcourait d'un air hagard ces couloirs interminables, trébuchant, la démarche peu assurée, comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore où il se trouvait. Il slalomait en silence parmi le personnel pressé de l'hôpital, la vision floue de ses larmes qui s'écoulaient toujours.

Il dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, des sanglots s'échappant à nouveau de ses lèvres. Ses mains tentèrent d'agripper le mur, se heurtant à la rugosité de ce dernier. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur un banc, la tête entre ses paumes tremblantes.

La nouvelle lui était parvenue aux aurores, le matin même. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsque son téléphone avait bruyamment sonné. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, décrochant immédiatement, la peur au ventre. Depuis le décès de ses deux parents, à peine quelques années plus tôt, il redoutait les coups de fil nocturnes, terrifié d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Et la voix étrangère à l'autre bout du combiné n'avait que confirmé ses craintes.

Il essuya d'un geste sec les larmes roulant sur sa peau, tandis que ses yeux rougis tentaient de se concentrer sur son environnement. Il était désorienté, perdu. Le choc de cet appel vibrait encore en lui, le transperçant d'une sourde douleur.

Gwen.

Sa sœur. Sa petite sœur. Un des piliers les plus ancrés de son existence avait fait une tentative de suicide.

Léon dut fermer de nouveau les yeux, tant cette nouvelle était perturbante. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Comment avait-elle pu désirer mourir ?

L'homme était tiraillé entre le besoin de savoir, et le désir de ne pas découvrir le côté sombre de sa sœur. Un côté dont il avait toujours ignoré l'existence.

Mais il devait y aller. Il devait faire vite. La personne l'ayant prévenu lui avait indiqué qu'ils ignoraient encore si elle allait survivre. La jeune femme était apparemment plongée dans un profond coma. Un coma qui l'emporterait peut-être…

Se relevant maladroitement, il parcourut en titubant les quelques mètres le séparant de la chambre de sa jeune sœur. Tremblant et terrifié, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment la présence de Lancelot… et ne put éviter le poing de l'homme lorsque ce dernier percuta douloureusement son visage.

- Lance… ?

Étourdi et confus, il ne riposta pas, et se laissa plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Un chagrin mêlé à une colère sombre déformait le visage habituellement enjoué du garagiste. Des ombres noires soulignaient les yeux de l'homme, lesquels étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Léon ne cilla pas lorsque Lancelot lui cracha au visage.

- C'est de ta faute ! Ta faute si elle a voulu se tuer !

Autour d'eux, les passants commençaient à se retourner, fronçant les sourcils face à cette agitation inhabituelle.

- Ma faute ?

L'interrogation avait franchi les lèvres du libraire dans un souffle. De quoi Lancelot parlait-il ? Comment aurait-il pu causer cela ? Certes, Gwen et lui n'étaient pas, actuellement, dans les meilleurs termes qui soient, mais ils ne s'étaient pas non plus violemment disputés.

Son agresseur eut un rire sans joie.

- Léon. Le parfait Léon. Le grand frère qu'elle a juré de garder en vie. Je sais tout, Léon ! Elle m'a raconté le suicide de votre père, la promesse qu'elle a faite à votre mère. La promesse de garder en vie ce frère complètement fou qui ne pense qu'à mourir !

Léon gémit lorsque sa tête fut violemment cognée contre le mur derrière lui. Il ignorait ce que Lancelot racontait. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de tout cela. Leur père était, certes mort dans des conditions brumeuses, à l'époque où lui-même avait plusieurs fois tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Et leur mère l'avait très vite suivi, mourant de chagrin. Mais il n'avait jamais eu vent d'une promesse de Gwen. Et à son sujet en plus ? Et son père se serait alors suicidé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été mis au courant ?

- J'ignore ce que tu racontes, balbutia-t-il.

Mais cette déclaration n'apaisa pas la colère du jeune homme. Elle eut l'effet inverse. Léon eut, cette fois, le réflexe de parer le coup qui menaçait de rencontrer sa mâchoire. Son avant-bras droit souffrit quelque peu, mais sa figure était sauve… sans compter le sang s'écoulant déjà de son nez.

Lancelot ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là, mais il fut attrapé brusquement par deux infirmiers.

- Elle t'a dédié sa vie, Léon ! À toi et à toi seul ! Et moi je ne suis rien pour elle ! Tu aurais dû mourir quand tu en avais l'occasion !

Choqué et perdu, Léon observa sans un mot Lancelot être tiré plus loin par les deux hommes. Les révélations dansaient dans son esprit en une marche macabre. L'homme disait-il vrai ? Était-ce pour cela que Gwen s'occupait presque trop de lui ? Mais il était un homme, un adulte ! Il pouvait s'en sortir seul !

Ou peut-être ne le pouvait-il pas ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle empêché de se tuer ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle retenu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main agrippa son épaule.

- Ça ira ? Venez avec moi, je vais vous soigner.

Clignant des yeux, Léon fixa avec incompréhension le médecin qui avait prononcé ces quelques mots, avant de se rappeler du sang tachant encore son visage. Ses doigts vinrent toucher son nez ensanglanté, inspectant le liquide écarlate les recouvrant ensuite. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile qu'il le fasse… Qu'il aille jusqu'au bout…

- Monsieur ?

Léon reporta son attention sur le médecin, notant avec agacement que l'inquiétude était lisible dans ce regard gris. Gris comme l'océan par temps d'orage. Gris comme le regard de son père, cet homme qui ne les avait quittés que trop tôt. Dieu, que son paternel lui manquait !

Chassant ses larmes, il essuya d'un geste maladroit le sang sur son visage. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller au chagrin et à la colère. Gwen avait besoin de lui.

- Je vais bien, bafouilla-t-il. Je suis venu voir Gwen Ettons.

Léon regretta aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. Le regard du médecin s'était fait suspicieux, comme s'il craignait qu'une autre bagarre n'éclate.

- Le jeune homme vous ayant agressé l'a amené ici. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Léon Ettons. Son frère, lâcha aussitôt le libraire avec irritation. Je n'étais pas présent lorsque cela s'est produit. Je viens juste d'être prévenu. Et Lancelot pense que c'est de ma faute…

Il soupira.

- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi la voir.

Il détestait devoir supplier un inconnu de cette manière. Mais la vie de Gwen était plus importante que tout. Le médecin sembla hésiter, le jaugeant du regard, comme pour s'assurer de sa bonne foi. Il le prit ensuite par le bras, le menant jusqu'à une chambre à l'écart.

- Elle a de la chance que son fiancé l'ait apporté aussi vite, sinon elle mourait. Nous sommes parvenus à stabiliser son état, mais… elle est dans le coma. Je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans la pièce, s'agenouillant pour attraper la main de sa sœur. Sa peau était glacée.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle a voulu se tuer en se jetant à l'eau. Et la mer était déchaînée. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance que les flots ne l'aient pas englouti trop vite.

Hochant la tête, Léon attendit que le médecin eût quitté la pièce avant de s'effondrer, laissant libre court à son chagrin…

Il pleura longtemps, se noyant dans sa peine, avouant à Gwen des excuses sincères et douloureuses. S'il avait su tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il aurait fait de son mieux pour masquer ses faiblesses, pour mieux dissimuler ses idées suicidaires.

Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait fallu qu'il laisse l'ivresse de ces actes l'emporter. Et là encore, même si ces crises avaient presque disparu, il ressentait l'envie d'en finir. Ce serait tellement plus simple de se trancher les veines, de libérer ce sang pulsant en lui, créant une marre écarlate. Oublier… dormir d'un sommeil sans fin.

Serrant les poings, Léon se reprit.

Non ! Il ne pouvait faire cela ! Gwen avait besoin de lui… plus que jamais. Et puis, il avait Gwaine, maintenant, qui avait doucement envahi son monde. Et Mithian… Il ne pouvait les abandonner ainsi.

Sortant maladroitement son téléphone de sa poche, il composa d'une main tremblante un SMS. Il songea un instant à l'envoyer à Gwaine, mais se ravisa aussitôt. Non. Il avait besoin d'un ami, et non d'un homme qui le troublait assez pour le pousser à des actes irréfléchis. Sélectionnant le numéro de Mithian, il garda le regard fixé vers la forme endormie de Gwen, ignorant que, à quelques kilomètres de là, un certain brun observait d'un air perplexe la porte close de la librairie, une rose rouge serrée dans sa main.

* * *

La chambre était petite, meublée d'un lit, d'une commode et de quelques chaises. Une porte presque invisible menait vraisemblablement à des sanitaires. Les murs blancs donnaient l'impression malsaine d'un endroit trop propre. Et une odeur d'eau de javel et de détergent planait dans l'air.

Mais là n'était pas le plus terrible.

Mithian ne pouvait détourner son regard du corps immobile allongé dans ce lit étroit. Gwen était pâle, d'une pâleur cadavérique, comme si la vie l'avait déjà quitté. Les draps du lit se soulevaient pourtant, lentement, au rythme de la respiration de la jeune femme. Elle semblait si calme, si paisible. Une esquisse de sourire étirait même ses lèvres. Cet état aurait pu suggérer un bonheur, une paix intérieure. Mais la réalité était toute autre.

La première question ayant traversé l'esprit de Mithian avait été 'pourquoi ?'. Pourquoi une jeune femme respirant la joie de vivre pouvait-elle souhaiter mourir ? Comment avait-elle pu espérer cela ?

Sa main serrait la paume tremblante de Léon, écoutant son ami lui narrer à mi-voix toute leur histoire.

Cette dernière heure avait été pour elle riche en informations, en explications maladroites et en excuses sincères. Et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir souhaité apprendre tout cela. Beaucoup de questions restaient encore sans réponses, laissées par les actes de Gwen, incompréhensibles pour son frère. Mithian avait cependant découvert une autre facette de Léon. Un Léon torturé et suicidaire. Un Léon ayant souhaité en finir à de nombreuses reprises. Un Léon qui n'était rien sans le support de sa jeune sœur… Support qu'il cherchait désormais auprès d'elle.

Une pensée étrange traversa l'esprit de la bibliothécaire.

Fixant le visage blême de son ami, elle affirma sa poigne sur sa paume.

- Ce soir-là, lorsque je t'ai vu, commença-t-elle, tu…

Elle n'hésita qu'un instant, tandis que les yeux de Léon se remplissaient à nouveau de remords.

- Tu t'apprêtais à sauter, n'est-ce pas ? Si je ne t'avais pas interpelé…

Son ami soupira amèrement, puis acquiesça.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, ce soir-là, confirma-t-il. J'avais décidé de le faire. Plus rien ne me retenait ici. Et puis, tu es arrivée. Et Gwaine s'est excusé. Soudainement, j'avais trouvé des personnes donnant un sens à tout ceci. Je commençais à être à nouveau heureux. Et puis…

Un sanglot lui échappa.

- Je suis un imbécile. Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir qu'elle souffrait ? J'étais concentré sur mes problèmes, sur cet imaginaire qui me dévorait… et ensuite sur toi et sur mon histoire avec Gwaine. Cela fait tellement longtemps que Gwen et moi n'avons pas simplement discuté de tout et de rien. Nous travaillons ensemble, mais cela s'arrête là. Comment ai-je pu la négliger ainsi ?

La main de la jeune femme lâcha celle de son ami, pour se déposer sur son épaule. Voir Léon aussi désemparé lui brisait le cœur, même si elle ne savait comment le réconforter. Sa propre tristesse ne l'aidait pas à trouver des mots qui seraient susceptibles de l'aider. Elle ne pouvait que pleurer avec lui cette jeune femme qui l'avait toujours aimablement accueilli dans la librairie lorsqu'elle était en quête de conseils, d'un ouvrage précis, ou qu'elle souhaitait simplement flâner entre les rayonnages.

Mais elle avait découvert la terrible histoire dissimulée derrière ces visages amicaux, et peut-être cette distance particulière gardée par les Ettons.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Léon, chuchota-t-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Mais l'homme secoua la tête.

- Gwen avait raison. Je me suis comporté comme un gamin capricieux. J'aurais dû résister…

- Insinues-tu que tu n'as pas fait de ton mieux pour rester en vie ? s'enquit-elle.

Son ami sembla se braquer à ces propos.

- J'ai fait tout mon possible ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai bataillé du mieux que j'ai pu, j'ai…

- Alors ce n'est pas de ta faute, insista Mithian. Gwen aurait dû t'en parler. Vous êtes tous les deux fautifs.

Ces mots apaisèrent visiblement le jeune homme, et Mithian se détendit à son tour.

- Je… Je suppose que tu as en partie raison, soupira Léon. Mais je me sens tout de même coupable.

Plus tard, la jeune femme dû retourner à la bibliothèque, pressée par le rappel à l'ordre de son employeur. Elle avait cependant pu rencontrer un médecin, qui leur assura que l'état de Gwen restait stable, même si sa survie était encore incertaine…

* * *

_J'ai besoin de toi. Viens chez moi. M_

Morgana triturait son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils, le regard fixé sur le message qu'elle avait reçu une heure auparavant. Mithian l'avait contacté. En journée. Et d'une manière parfaitement inédite.

La jeune informaticienne fit la moue, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle hésitait, tiraillée entre la fierté de se présenter à l'improviste et la curiosité lui criant de s'enquérir des raisons de son amante. C'était à vrai dire la première fois qu'elle la contactait ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais, auparavant, initié l'échange, peut-être retenue par une volonté farouche de rester fière et indépendante. Mais ce message soudain était inhabituel. Et c'était une inquiétude mêlée à un certain désir qui avait mené Morgana jusque devant l'appartement de la bibliothécaire.

Elle venait tout juste de sortir du travail, et n'avait même pas pris le temps de passer par chez elle. Mais, maintenant qu'elle était arrivée à cet endroit, elle hésitait. Devait-elle entrer ? Pourquoi Mithian l'avait-elle contacté ? Pouvait-elle se laisser pour une fois aller et répondre à cette sollicitation ?

Morgana n'était pas du genre à obéir aux ordres. Les ordres, elle les donnait et les autres les exécutaient. Un point c'est tout.

Mais à présent, son cœur ne pouvait que battre à un rythme farouche à l'idée de retrouver la présence de son amante. Son amante ? Depuis quand la considérait-elle ainsi ?

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Mithian l'avait capturé plus qu'elle ne pouvait le croire. Ce jeu de séduction commençait à se retourner contre elle. Mais elle n'avait presque plus peur de se laisser faire.

Une volonté nouvelle ancrée en elle, elle sortit de sa poche la petite clé qu'elle avait discrètement 'empruntée' à Mithian lors de sa dernière visite. Elle avait su en voyant l'objet qu'il lui serait d'une utilité cruciale, aussi bien pour récupérer des sous-vêtements oubliés que pour se présenter à l'improviste dans l'univers si carré de la bibliothécaire.

Insérant la clé dans la serrure, elle prêta l'oreille, curieuse de savoir à quelles activités se prêtait actuellement la jeune femme. Mais seul un lourd silence lui parvint. Mithian était-elle absente ?

Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, elle tourna la poignée. La porte grinça familièrement alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le petit appartement plongé dans une obscurité inhabituelle. S'avançant vers la chambre, elle ne mit que peu de temps à distinguer son amante, allongée sur un lit à peine défait.

Les cheveux détachés, les vêtements froissés, sa jupe remontant négligemment sur le haut de ses jambes, Mithian était l'image même de la luxure. Mais ses yeux rouges, et son regard perdu tourné vers les rideaux masquant la fenêtre, freinèrent le désir de Morgana. Abandonnant ses chaussures et sa veste sur le sol, elle se lova doucement contre ce corps chaud, savourant le léger sursaut de surprise qui résulta de cela.

- Tu es venue ?

Acquiesçant à cette question à demi-murmurée, Morgana embrassa ces lèvres pâles, effaçant de son pouce les larmes s'étant imprimé sur sa peau d'ivoire. Elle était si belle...

- Merci. Je suis désolée. J'ai…

La jeune Pendragon ne résista pas lorsque Mithian fourra sa tête dans son cou tout en s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Cette chaleur était réconfortante, et elle se surprit même à serrer davantage la jeune femme contre elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Ces mots étaient les premiers qu'elle prononçait ce soir-là. Et il n'était pas dans son habitude de discuter de cette manière dans une telle situation. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle devait savoir.

Mithian lui raconta alors tout, ce qui était arrivé à la sœur de son ami, la peur de la voir mourir, son anxiété qui refaisait surface et ses doutes sur le futur. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Morgana écouta religieusement ces paroles, lui caressant les cheveux comme pour l'apaiser, ses doigts glissant parfois sous ce chemisier pour entrer en contact avec cette peau nue, lui apportant un peu de chaleur dans son chagrin. Et c'était visiblement de cette chaleur dont Mithian avait besoin, car elle commença à bouger lascivement à chaque caresse, recherchant le contact des mains et lèvres de Morgana. Mais son récit continuait. Elle admit en frémissant avoir elle-même songé à se faire du mal, des années plus tôt, alors que l'adolescence s'imprimait douloureusement en elle. Elle lui narra son combat contre son physique, contre cette silhouette qu'elle trouvait trop maigre, pas assez féminine alors que Morgana la dévêtait peu à peu, caressant ces seins dévoilés, s'enhardissant de leur rondeur parfaite et de cette chaleur se propageant dans ses paumes. Lorsqu'une main assurée glissa finalement sous sa jupe pour lui écarter doucement les jambes, les paroles de Mithian firent exclusivement place à des gémissements et soupirs erratiques.

Morgana prit son temps, admirant ce corps qui se courbait à chaque mouvement de ses doigts, ce visage sur lequel le plaisir se lisait de manière si belle. Elle embrassa tendrement ces paupières closes, lui soufflant de se laisser aller, de ne rien retenir…

Lorsque Mithian vint finalement, se cambrant contre cette main humide, ce fut pour crier un nom. Le nom de la jeune femme toujours vêtue et allongée contre elle. Un nom qui sembla résonner de longues secondes dans le silence de la pièce…

* * *

Elles restèrent longtemps blotties l'une contre l'autre, la peau nue de Mithian contre la forme entièrement vêtue de Morgana. Le désir courait toujours dans les veines de cette dernière, la consumant presque de cette attente sans fin. Mais cette fois, le bien-être de son amante était plus important. Et Mithian ne semblait que trop heureuse de profiter pour le moment de cette douce quiétude.

Son corps était entièrement détendu, modelable sous les mains de Morgana. Et la jeune Pendragon ne pouvait qu'être satisfaite d'être parvenue à l'apaiser de cette manière.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la bibliothécaire se redressa doucement qu'elle s'autorisa enfin à reprendre les rênes. La prenant par la main, elle ignora son air surpris et la tira vers la salle de bain. La journée avait été longue, et de l'eau pure et chaude leur ferait à toutes les deux le plus grand bien. Cette idée ne sembla d'ailleurs pas déplaire à Mithian. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Morgana la laissa l'observer tandis qu'elle se dévêtait à son tour. Elle aimait sentir ce regard curieux et empli de désir posé sur son corps. Cela créait en elle une étrange chaleur se propageant entièrement en elle.

Elle accueillit avec bonheur l'eau chaude sur sa peau en rejoignant enfin son amante dans l'étroite cabine. Serrant la jeune femme contre elle, elle l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement, satisfaite de la sentir se détendre en sa présence. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi, oubliant son désir et profitant pour une fois de cette délicieuse proximité pour se laisser aller à une tendresse inhabituelle chez elle. Mais ses actions antérieures avaient visiblement réveillé un côté sauvage et presque désespéré de Mithian.

Morgana bascula la tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre les parois glacées de la cabine de douche lorsque les lèvres de son amante glissèrent entre ses jambes, remontant à une lenteur intolérable. Les doigts serrant ces cheveux si doux, elle ne chercha même pas à retenir ses exclamations de plaisir, et se laissa peu à peu porter vers une douce jouissance…

* * *

- Tu es restée…

Morgana gémit calmement, émergeant difficilement d'un lourd sommeil. Clignant des eux, elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et des circonstances l'ayant guidé jusque-là.

Roulant sur le côté, elle laissa échapper un murmure d'appréciation lorsque la peau nue de son amante se frotta contre la sienne. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées, leurs visages séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres. Elle reposait à présent contre l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Morgana aurait pu trouver cette situation gênante, déstabilisante. Elle aurait pu souhaiter s'enfuir au plus vite. Elle aurait pu s'éclipser la veille, comme elle le faisait habituellement si bien. Mais ces pensées ne traversaient pas son esprit. Elle était relaxée, étonnamment détendue, comme si la quiétude du sommeil ne l'avait pas encore relâché. Mais elle savait que cet état avait d'autres origines.

Posant son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme allongée contre elle, elle sourit calmement. Mithian était magnifique dans la clarté du matin. Sa peau d'ivoire semblait briller sous les rayons timides transperçant à peine les rideaux, tandis que sa longue chevelure s'étalait en vagues fluides, flamboyante dans ces teintes chaudes et nouvelles.

La question murmurée au préalable lui revint brusquement en mémoire, mais elle préféra ne pas y répondre.

- Comment te sens-tu ? préféra-t-elle s'enquérir.

Le faible sourire que lui renvoya son amante fut suffisant pour qu'elle ressente une profonde satisfaction. Ce sourire était de retour grâce à elle et à elle seule.

- Mieux, fit Mithian. Mais je m'inquiète encore pour Gwen. Hier après-midi, son état était stable. Mais maintenant…

Morgana dut se retenir d'exprimer un gémissement de déception lorsque la bibliothécaire repoussa draps et couvertures puis se redressa. La chaleur du lit avait été agréable, et elle aurait volontiers prolongé ce doux réveil par une étreinte et quelques baisers. Mais la vue qu'elle avait à présent, d'une Mithian se déplaçant entièrement nue dans la pièce, n'était pas non plus désagréable. Elle admira cette silhouette élancée, cette peau pâle qu'elle avait encore savourée la veille, ces jambes fines s'étant arquées sous le désir…

Son sourire paresseux s'accentua alors qu'elle s'installait plus confortablement contre les oreillers. Oh oui, cela était plaisant d'être témoin d'une telle vision matinale.

Mais cette quiétude passagère fut de bien courte durée. Alors que Mithian consultait hâtivement son téléphone, Morgana attrapa maladroitement le sien… et lâcha un juron. Déjà sept heures quarante ! Elle allait être en retard !

Mais sa hâte soudaine s'apaisa immédiatement quand son regard se posa de nouveau sur le visage troublé de son amante. Pouvait-elle la laisser ainsi ?

- Gwen est toujours dans un état stable, l'informa la jeune femme non sans cesser de froncer les sourcils. Je…

Elle s'éclaircit timidement la gorge.

- Merci pour cette nuit, et pour être resté ce matin. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, mais…

Mais Morgana ne la laissa pas finir. Les quelques mètres les séparant furent franchis en à peine une poignée de secondes, et elle vint capturer ces lèvres si désirables en un doux baiser.

- C'était un véritable plaisir, Darling, souffla-t-elle.

Le sourire mutin de son amante suffit pour déclencher un rire soudain chez elle. Et, lorsqu'elle quitta enfin l'appartement de Mithian, ce fut le sourire aux lèvres. Tant pis si elle avait plus de vingt minutes de retard. Peu lui importait si elle était encore vêtue de ses vêtements de la veille, ou même si le rouge à lèvres de la bibliothécaire avait laissé d'infimes traces sur le col de son chemiser. La satisfaction d'avoir su redonner le sourire à Mithian était plus importante que tout…

* * *

Le claquement du crayon résonnait dans la pièce, dépassant le murmure des doigts pianotant sur les claviers d'ordinateurs. Ce bruit était vif, sec, parfois interrompu de profonds soupirs et du roulement sourd d'une chaise sur le lino. Gwaine ne tenait pas en place. Il était perturbé, sur les nerfs, troublé par ce qu'il avait pu contempler le matin même et le jour précédent.

La librairie Ettons était fermée, sombre. Aucune lumière n'éclairait ce lieu à une heure où ses gérants devraient déjà être présents. Et un seul écriteau terne justifiait cela.

'Fermé pour une durée indéterminée pour raisons personnelles'.

Raisons personnelles ? Gwaine jura dans sa barbe. Quelles raisons personnelles ? Et pourquoi Léon ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ?

Ses doigts jouaient avec sa chevelure rebelle, le décoiffant un peu plus.

Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu l'homme. Deux jours à se demander s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il mourrait d'envie de le contacter, de lui demander si tout allait bien. Mais sa promesse et ce délai de deux semaines le narguaient sombrement.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il comprenait les distances que l'homme avait prises, et son besoin de réfléchir. Mais le sourire qu'il lui décernait chaque matin n'était-il pas le témoin d'un intérêt réciproque ? Mais pouvait-il lui demander ce qui s'était produit ? Et si cela était trop personnel ? Mais peut-être Léon avait-il des problèmes de santé, ou bien…

Il se rembrunit soudainement.

Son cœur se serra tandis qu'il se souvenait sans mal des aveux que lui avait fait l'homme sur la plage, après avoir manqué de se noyer. Et si Léon avait réellement…

Non !

Il ne pouvait envisager cela ! L'homme semblait si détendu ces derniers jours. Il n'aurait pu tenter d'en finir… N'est-ce pas ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'un claquement soudain retentit à sa gauche. Il releva un regard surpris vers Morgana, qui venait de poser un peu violemment une tasse de thé sur son bureau.

- Tiens, fit-elle. Bois ça. Et raconte-nous ce qui te tracasse.

Gwaine haussa un sourcil.

- Comment sais-tu…

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Wilkins ! Tu as passé la matinée à te morfondre en tripotant ce crayon ridicule. Tu n'as réagi ni à mon retard, ni à la chemise mal boutonnée de Merlin.

Le jeune Emrys baissa aussitôt les yeux vers son vêtement et s'empressa de se rhabiller correctement en rougissant.

- Et je viens de t'avouer que Merlin et moi entretenons secrètement une relation torride avec ta grand-mère sans que tu ne bronches à ce sujet, termina Morgana.

Le brun manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

- Tu…

- Non ! le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Ne t'imagine même pas cela !

Elle poussa la tasse de thé dans la direction de son collègue.

- Bois, et raconte-nous !

Il accepta la tasse, soufflant sur son contenu et prenant une première gorgée. Le liquide lui réchauffa agréablement la gorge et le détendit un peu.

- Léon, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles depuis deux jours.

Il soupira.

- L'un de vous sait-il pourquoi la librairie Ettons est fermée ?

Il fut surpris de voir Morgana se redresser à cela.

- Ton Léon est le libraire des Ettons ? Le monde est petit ! Ma…

Elle toussa bruyamment.

- Ta petite amie ? fit Merlin d'un ton moqueur.

Morgana le fusilla du regard.

- Mon amante, rétorqua-t-elle, le connait bien. Je comprends que la librairie soit fermée. Gwen Ettons a fait une tentative de suicide. Il ne t'a pas contacté ?

Gwaine secoua la tête, empli à la fois de tristesse et d'un certain soulagement. Il était désastreux que la jeune femme enjouée avec qui il avait pu échanger à quelques occasions ait souhaité mourir. Mais Léon allait bien. Du moins physiquement. Il ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance mentale qu'il devait éprouver à présent. Mais il ne l'avait pas contacté. Il n'avait pas pensé à chercher avec lui un certain réconfort. Et cela blessait Gwaine plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Comptait-il si peu pour l'homme ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit, murmura-t-il. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tente de poursuivre Léon Ettons parmi tous les hommes de la ville ?

Merlin éclata de rire.

- Parce qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil et que tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier ? proposa-t-il. Admets-le, Gwaine, tu es complètement sous son charme.

- Ettons ? Comme la librairie Ettons ? intervint Arthur qui venait d'arriver. Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai vu que leur librairie était fermée.

- Gwen Ettons a fait une tentative de suicide, l'informa Morgana.

Elle jeta ensuite une œillade suspecte à son frère.

- Tu sais lire, Arthur ? plaisanta-t-elle. J'ignorais que tu fréquentais les librairies.

- Je passe devant tous les matins, je te signale, rétorqua-t-il. J'espère qu'elle ira mieux.

Il soupira.

- Enfin, après ce qui est arrivé à leurs parents, cela ne m'étonne presque pas.

Cette tirade relança soudainement l'attention de Gwaine. De quoi Arthur parlait-il ?

- Que sais-tu sur les Ettons ? l'interrogea Morgana. Je me souviens que tu étais proche d'eux à une époque.

Gwaine lui lança un regard suspicieux. Depuis quand s'intéressait-elle à cela ? Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et, buvant un peu de thé, il se concentra sur la voix grave d'Arthur.

- Léon et moi étions des amis d'enfance, commença le chef d'entreprise. Nous avons passé des après-midis entiers à explorer toutes les criques, les plages et les collines de la côte. Je me souviens d'un garçon tout le temps dans la lune, perdu très souvent dans un monde différent du nôtre. Mais son imagination sans limites lui permettait de nous créer quantité d'aventures. J'ai bien vite découvert qu'il tirait cette caractéristique de son père. Robby Ettons était un homme formidable. Un écrivain de génie, un peu décalé, qui nous racontait souvent de merveilleuses histoires. Nous avons longtemps été amis, et Gwen se joignait souvent à nous lors de nos escapades. Mais l'adolescence nous a séparés. Je suis parti étudier à Londres. Léon est resté ici. Lorsque je suis revenu, il avait tellement changé. Il était si sombre, complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Ses bras étaient marqués de multiples cicatrices, et on m'apprit qu'il avait déjà fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide.

Gwaine ferma les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser gagner par le chagrin et la douleur d'imaginer un Léon comme cela.

- Je pensais qu'il irait mieux, que ses parents et Gwen arriveraient à le tirer de là, mais… Son père venait tout juste de terminer son dernier livre. Et lui aussi avait changé. Son regard était plus terne, plus distant. Il s'est donné la mort quelques jours plus tard. Toue sa famille était évidemment dévastée, mais je crois que sa mort a choqué suffisamment Léon pour qu'il se reprenne en main. Malheureusement, Mme Ettons est décédée quelques mois plus tard, laissant à Léon et à Gwen la librairie. Je pensais que Léon allait récidiver. Il avait tellement changé. Mais Gwen…

Il secoua la tête.

- Elle paraissait si heureuse. J'ai même entendu dire qu'elle s'était fiancée.

- J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire, admit Morgana. Je savais qu'un de tes amis avait perdu ses deux parents, mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.

Arthur eut un rire amer.

- Je doute que Léon me considère encore comme un ami. J'avais, à l'époque, très mal réagi en apprenant son homosexualité. J'étais un jeune imbécile !

Gwaine jeta à Arthur un regard noir. Ainsi l'homme était en partie responsable du mal-être rongeant le libraire ? Il avait certes été jeune à l'époque des faits, mais cela ne cautionnait pas tout. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que tout ceci avait pu arriver à Léon. Toute cette souffrance ! Que pouvait-il faire pour le soulager de tout cela ?

- Je vais le contacter, déclara-t-il soudainement.

Un silence religieux lui répondit, comme si ses collègues étaient choqués de cette annonce. Morgana fut cependant la première à se reprendre.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit lui avoir promis de le laisser tranquille durant deux semaines ?

- Oui, admit-il. Mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il va bien. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle, et cela m'inquiète.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu juste lui envoyer un message ? proposa Merlin. Juste pour qu'il sache que tu es là s'il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Gwaine acquiesça. L'idée était bonne. Il aurait souhaité en faire bien plus, jusqu'à accueillir le libraire dans ses draps. Mais un SMS restait neutre et distant, tout en lui montrant qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé, il sortit son téléphone et commença à pianoter activement sur l'écran…

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu...


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Daiky pour la correction ! Merci également à CaptainJay et à lolOw pour leurs reviews :D

Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

Léon serrait son téléphone dans sa main droite, souriant à ce message inespéré et pourtant bien réel. Il avait passé la matinée au chevet de Gwen, comme il l'avait fait la veille, et comme il le ferait jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille enfin mieux.

Après le départ de Mithian, à la fin des heures de visites de la veille, il s'était senti comme vidé, abandonné par une énergie qui avait alimenté son chagrin. Après avoir été forcé par le personnel de l'hôpital à rentrer chez lui, il s'était simplement effondré dans l'entrée. La fatigue physique et l'épuisement moral avaient fait le reste. Il n'avait même pu pleurer à nouveau, tant ses yeux avaient pour seule hâte de se clore enfin. Mais il y était retourné le lendemain, dès l'aurore, insistant pour savoir. Pour être sûr que sa jeune sœur était encore en vie.

Il soupira doucement. Le visage de Gwen était toujours si pâle, et elle n'avait pas fait un geste. Les médecins avaient cependant bon espoir qu'elle se remette un jour de cela. Ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Et cette nouvelle avait soulagé Léon plus qu'il ne saurait l'exprimer.

Mais, malgré tout cela. Malgré la certitude de la revoir sourire un jour, il se sentait au plus mal.

Il était seul. Atrocement seul.

Il aurait tant souhaité avoir un parent, un cousin sur lequel s'appuyer, avec qui partager cette peine, cette attente.

Son père lui manquait atrocement. L'homme serait sans doute parvenu à le réconforter, à lui narrer une merveilleuse légende dont il avait le secret. Il l'aurait serré dans ses bras forts, le berçant doucement.

Un sanglot soudain secoua les épaules du libraire. Les révélations de Lancelot dansaient encore dans son esprit.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

Il n'essaya même pas d'essuyer ses larmes. Il avait pensé avoir fait son deuil, s'être remis de cette perte soudaine. Mais ce qu'il avait appris rouvrait cette blessure, la brûlait, la dévorait…

Mais il ne devait se laisser emporter par cela. Il devait… Il devait rester fort… Pour Gwen.

Serrant son téléphone, il relut le SMS lui étant parvenu quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Tu m'avais demandé de te laisser du temps, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas bien. Je pense à toi et je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. G._

Un faible sourire éclaira son visage malgré ses larmes. Gwaine ne l'avait jamais oublié. Cet homme merveilleux était peut-être le pilier qu'il désirait tant. Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Le brun ne faisait-il pas tout cela pour le mettre dans son lit ? Léon était tiraillé entre ses désirs et son mal-être. Il en avait assez d'être un objet utilisé par certains puis jeté négligemment. Il voulait vivre une histoire forte et durable. Il voulait Gwaine. Mais le brun désirait-il les mêmes choses que lui ? Léon ne savait que faire.

Malgré tout cela, son cœur lui criait de se lancer, d'ignorer ses hésitations et de se libérer enfin de ses angoisses. Mais y parviendrait-il ? Que devait-il répondre à ce message ?

- Que me conseillerais-tu ? demanda-t-il soudainement à la forme endormie de sa sœur. Non, laisse-moi deviner. Lancelot et toi me taquineriez sur mes choix en matière d'homme. Tu me dirais de le poursuivre à tout prix, de ne pas laisser passer un spécimen pareil.

Il rit légèrement. Il pouvait imaginer sans mal les paroles qu'ils échangeraient tous les trois. Une ombre ternissait cependant ce portrait parfait.

Lancelot.

Il n'avait revu le jeune homme qu'à de rares reprises, ce dernier s'accordant quelques pauses dans son travail pour venir prendre des nouvelles de Gwen. Il ne l'avait pas agressé à nouveau, mais une tension étrange planait entre eux. Léon pouvait le sentir dans la manière avec laquelle le garagiste le dévisageait et tenait ses distances. Lancelot le tenait toujours pour coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Et Léon ne parvenait à lui offrir ni excuses ni dénégation.

Il était simplement figé, bloqué par ce regard habité d'une haine pure et d'un chagrin n'étant terni ni par le temps, ni par l'amélioration de l'état de la jeune femme.

Léon soupira, secouant la tête pour chasser cela de ses pensées. Il ne devait pas se morfondre sur le comportement anormal du jeune homme.

Reportant son attention sur son téléphone, il se lança enfin dans la rédaction d'une réponse, un sourire calme sur les lèvres.

* * *

- Tonton Gwaine, on joue au cheval ?

Assis sur le sable blanc, Gwaine sourit aussitôt à la petite Ellie, s'approchant d'elle pour la chatouiller doucement.

- Et de qui serais-je la gracieuse monture ? la taquina-t-il.

- De moi ! De moi ! S'exclama la fillette en riant.

Ravi de cette réponse enthousiaste, il la souleva aisément, puis se mis à quatre pattes et la cala sur son dos. Il entreprit alors de bouger légèrement tandis que sa nièce lui donnait des coups de pieds dans les côtes.

- Plus vite, Tonton !

- Ton cheval est âgé, Ellie, rétorqua la monture. Il a besoin de temps pour démarrer.

- Et il a surtout besoin de se reposer, intervint Merlin en venant récupérer sa fille. Tout comme sa cavalière.

- Mais Papa ! protesta la fillette en faisant la moue.

Se remettant en position assise, Gwaine sourit calmement aux dialogues familiers des deux Emrys. La soirée était bien avancée, et la nuit commençait à capturer la ville, l'enveloppant de teintes chaudes et sombres. Il supposait que les Emrys n'allaient désormais plus tarder à rentrer chez eux. Et il devait en faire de même. Cependant, malgré la fatigue de son corps, une excitation certaine dansait dans son esprit et l'empêchait de trouver le repos.

Léon lui avait répondu !

Le libraire n'avait pas été vexé par ce message transgressant leur accord. Et, encore mieux, il lui prouvait qu'il tenait à lui.

Étirant ses jambes sur le sable, le jeune homme sourit paresseusement alors qu'il relisait dans son esprit le contenu du message.

_Merci pour ce message qui me réchauffe le cœur. Je ne vais pas si bien. Mais j'ai eu tort de ne pas t'en parler. Tu me manques. J'ignore si j'arriverai à tenir deux semaines comme convenu. L_

Gwaine rit légèrement. Lui aussi allait avoir du mal à s'y faire. Il souhaitait de plus en plus discuter avec cet homme, le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser à nouveau, et lui prouver qu'il était pour lui tout sauf une conquête d'un soir. Et cette fois, il était certain qu'il y parviendrait.

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées.

- Désolé de te perturber dans tes fantasmes, intervint Merlin, mais Ellie et moi allons rentrer. Allez Ellie, dis bonne nuit à Gwaine.

Le brun accepta le bisou un peu baveux qui fut déposa sur sa joue, puis serra un instant la petite fille contre lui.

- Je ne vais pas tarder non plus, admit-il. Même si je doute de parvenir à fermer l'œil ce soir.

- Je suis content pour toi, lui sourit Merlin. Soi juste prudent.

- Promis.

De la prudence, il allait en faire preuve. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'effrayer Léon comme la fois précédente. Il allait, cette fois, être patient et attentionné. Une seule question persistait : quand allait-il enfin le revoir ?

* * *

- Mardi 13 août : « Tu es à moi, mais inaccessible. J'ose espérer que les courants marins nous réuniront un jour. »

Un silence.

- Mercredi 14 : « Le ciel se couvre, mais mon cœur reste habité par un firmament clair, car tu l'as capturé. »

Un soupir.

- Tu te rends compte, Gwen ? Il l'a écrit lui-même celle-là. Juste pour moi. Et je m'en veux de le négliger autant. Mais en même temps, je le désire sans connaître son visage.

Léon sourit en ouvrant une petite fiole aux teintes bleutées, dépliant le mot se trouvant à l'intérieur.

- Vendredi 16 août : « Un galet échoué au bord du rivage, voilà ce que je suis. Car tu as volé mon cœur, et ma seule vraie place est à tes côtés. » C'est étonnant de voir à quel point il manie parfaitement ses idées tout en les mixant à des morceaux de citations. Tu devrais voir tout ce qu'il a réussi à inclure dans certains mots. J'ai même parfois du mal à les lire, tant ils me paraissent personnels.

Il rougit en se rappelant notamment la description plus que détaillée d'un rêve que lui avait confié ce mystérieux John Simmons. Un rêve aux détails si vivides qu'il avait dû prendre une longue douche froide pour évacuer le désir l'habitant.

- Comment puis-je le désirer sans avoir vu son visage ? Comment puis-je souhaiter qu'il me fasse l'amour intensément ? Comment puis-je parfois le préférer à Gwaine ? Je ne connais pas cet homme. Je ne sais pas qui il est. Et pourtant, je commencer à l'aimer… Que dois-je faire ?

Mais la forme endormie de Gwen ne lui fournit aucune réponse. Il était à son chevet depuis le matin même, engageant son troisième jour auprès d'elle d'une manière inédite. Il avait, cette fois, espéré que lui lire à voix haute certaines œuvres de leur père donnerait à sa jeune sœur la force nécessaire pour se réveiller enfin. Pour l'heure, rien n'avait fonctionné, mais Léon ne perdait pas espoir. Il était actuellement en train de lui lire tous les messages qu'il avait pu recevoir du mystérieux John Simmons, cet homme n'ayant pas arrêté de le courtiser. Et cette manière élégante de le faire séduisait Léon plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre. Dans ses rêves, ce John Smith avait le visage de Gwaine, et lui faisait l'amour en lui racontant mille et une poésies.

Qu'allait-il donc pouvoir faire ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? John ou Gwaine ? La tendresse ou la passion ? Il n'avait pas de réponse à ces questions.

- Si seulement tu pouvais m'aider à choisir, soupira-t-il. Lorsque nous étions enfants, tout était tellement plus simple. Papa et Maman étaient en vie. Ils nous aimaient tous les deux et étaient là pour nous soutenir. Te rappelles-tu toutes ces après-midi que nous avons passées dans ces criques à la recherche de coquillages et d'étoiles de mer ? Arthur insistait toujours pour t'offrir son butin. Déjà à cette époque, tu avais un effet certain sur les garçons, particulièrement sur lui. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu…

Arthur Pendragon avait été l'un de leurs plus proches camarades de jeux lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, toujours excité de partager leurs aventures. Léon se souvenait encore de ces yeux d'un bleu si vif et de cette chevelure blonde – plus blonde que ces boucles déjà dorées à l'époque. C'était en la compagnie de cet enfant si enthousiaste qu'il avait connu sa première déception amoureuse… et l'une des pires.

Il ne s'était rendu compte de son attirance inhabituelle qu'au cours de sa dixième année. Leurs corps commençaient à se transformer, alors que l'adolescence s'apprêtait à les emporter. Leurs caractères aussi. Ils passaient moins de temps à courir sur les collines, préférant s'allonger sur l'herbe et se laisser bercés par le doux murmure de la mer. Léon avait souhaité que cela ne se termine jamais, et que leur complicité d'un temps reste intacte. Mais Arthur avait changé. Il commençait à passer son temps avec d'autres filles, à les complimenter galamment. Et il avait du succès. Sa carrure de l'époque était déjà bien bâtie, et ses orbes bleus attiraient tous les regards. Et Léon aussi avait senti les regards sur lui changer. Des filles commençaient à lui tourner autour. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il n'était parvenu à voir un quelconque intérêt en elles, s'intéressant bien plus aux yeux bleus de son ami. Ce fut à cette époque que tout avait basculé pour lui.

Arthur quitta la région, rejoignant Londres pour étudier dans un collège puis un lycée privé, et Léon l'oublia presque. Il cacha au mieux sa différence, s'isolant et se coupant du monde.

Lorsqu'Arthur revint quelques années plus tard, ces attirances impures étaient ressorties. Il s'était déclaré, tentant sa chance auprès du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier l'avait violemment repoussé, se moquant de lui et le traitant d'anormal.

Léon ferma les yeux. La douleur de cette réaction était encore lourde dans son cœur.

Il n'avait plus jamais reparlé à l'homme, ne s'inquiétant même pas de ce qu'il devenait. Arthur Pendragon restait pour lui un fantôme, une ombre hantant un passé devenu cauchemardesque.

- Parfois j'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'on nous offre une deuxième chance, murmura-t-il. Je pourrais m'obliger à aimer les filles, nous pourrions tout faire pour que Papa reste en vie.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Mon dieu, je me sens tellement mal ! C'est ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Léon.

La voix rauque ayant prononcé ces quelques mots le fit sursauter.

- Gwen ? Tu es réveillée !

Se précipitant au chevet de sa sœur, Léon agrippa cette main froide, riant presque lorsqu'il sentit ces doigts se refermer sur les siens. Plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, il fut satisfait d'y lire de l'éveil, de l'assurance.

- Tu m'as fait peur, Gwen. J'ai cru…

Il secoua la tête.

- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais refaire cela. Je te jure que je ne tenterai plus de mettre fin à mes jours. Je me débrouillerai seul. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Juste… ne refais plus ça. Ne tente plus d'en finir.

Il fut cependant étonné de rencontrer le regard surpris de sa sœur.

- De quoi parles-tu ? murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai tenté de me suicider ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il. Lancelot a tout raconté aux médecins. Tu vas t'en sortir. Je ferai tout pour te convaincre de vivre.

- Je n'ai pas tenté de me tuer, protesta-t-elle…. Lance…. Nous…

Elle se tut soudainement alors qu'un médecin entrait dans la chambre, adressant un 'plus tard' à l'attention de son frère.

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. La luminosité commençait à décroître et une douce lueur envahissait peu à peu la chambre. Le médecin venait tout juste de quitter la pièce, après s'être plus qu'assuré que l'état de Gwen était stable. Il avait, après de nombreux examens poussés, déclaré que la jeune femme n'était vraisemblablement plus en danger, mais qu'elle allait devoir rester encore quelques jours en observation avant d'être autorisée à retourner chez elle.

- Je suis désolée, répéta Léon. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait subir tout cela !

Mais Gwen le frappa soudainement d'une faible tape sur le bras.

- N'as-tu donc rien entendu à ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ? Je n'ai pas tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, Léon ! Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as pu gober une ânerie pareille.

Ledit Léon se renfrogna, sa susceptibilité, mais également sa curiosité, piquée par cela.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il.

Gwen soupira, son regard s'assombrissant soudainement.

- Lancelot et moi…

Elle hésita un instant, passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Cela ne va plus trop en ce moment. Je… J'ai l'impression que notre complicité commence à disparaître. Il prend parfois de longues promenades seul, et ne rentre que tard le soir. Nous rentrions d'un diner en amoureux lorsque cela s'est produit. La soirée s'était prolongée jusque très tard. Trop tard peut-être. J'étais fatigué et je voulais rentrer. Mais Lancelot a insisté pour que nous allions nous promener sur le port. Il tonnait au loin lorsque nous avons quitté le restaurant, et il s'est bientôt mis à tomber des cordes. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Nous étions tous les deux serrés sous mon parapluie. Il me rassurait en me murmurant des choses agréables. Tout était parfait.

Elle se tut un instant, rassemblant visiblement ses autres souvenirs.

Léon était quant à lui confus et dans l'attente. Il avait cru à cette histoire de suicide. Il y avait cru dur comme fer. Et voilà que tout ceci était faux ? Mais alors, où était donc la vérité ?

Il reporta son attention sur sa jeune sœur lorsque cette dernière reprit la parole.

- Nous avons commencé à discuter de tout et de rien, et tu es naturellement venu t'insérer dans la conversation. Il voulait juste, au départ, savoir où en était ton histoire avec Gwaine. Et puis, la conversation a dévié. Il a commencé à poser des questions plus… Je lui ai parlé de notre enfance.

Elle sembla hésita quelques secondes.

- Je sais, Gwen, la coupa Léon. Lance m'a tout dit. Pour le suicide de Papa, pour la promesse que tu as faite à Maman. Comment… Comment as-tu pu me cacher de telles choses ? Ou bien est-ce un nouveau mensonge de ton fiancé ?

Il n'avait, au départ, pas souhaité être si dur dans ses accusations. Mais les déclarations de Gwen lui avaient bien rapidement fait songer aux autres révélations du garagiste. Il avait souhaité que tout cela ne soit qu'un malentendu, qu'il y ait une tout autre histoire derrière ces propos. Mais la tension soudaine figeant les épaules de Gwen ne démontrait que trop bien la véracité de tout ceci.

- Léon…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Gwen ?

- Parce que tu allais vraiment mal ! J'ai cru te perdre plusieurs fois, Léon ! Quand Papa est mort, Maman et moi avions tellement peur que tu te décides à l'imiter ! Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais su la vérité, Léon ? Et réponds-moi honnêtement. Papa état tout pour toi. Il était ton modèle !

Léon blanchit aussitôt tandis que ses souvenirs et émotions de cette époque resurgissaient dans son esprit. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Il se souvint des longues nuits d'angoisse l'ayant tiraillé durant ses jeunes années, de la peur du futur, et de ces crises fréquentes pendant lesquelles il tentait d'en finir.

- Je…

Il dut prendre plusieurs longues inspirations, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir son visage. Il se revoyait encore adolescent, la lame sur le poignet, prêt à trancher ces veines bleues. Il revoyait sa mère lui arracher l'objet de la main, puis le congédier dans sa chambre. Il revoyait le verre, les bouts de miroirs et les lames ayant un jour entaillé sa peau. Les yeux écarquillés, il retraça machinalement les cicatrices ayant désormais presque disparu.

- Je serais probablement allé le rejoindre, admit-il. Je suis désolé.

Il perçu le soupir de Gwen, puis cette main chaude capturant la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Léon. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est la faute à tous ceux n'étant pas parvenus à te comprendre et à t'accepter. Mais tout cela est derrière nous désormais.

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à croire en la facilité avec laquelle Gwen pouvait le calmer. Elle avait ce don particulier de toujours voir les choses du bon côté et de l'aider à les voir à son tour.

- Mais, et la promesse que tu as faite à Maman ? Et Lancelot ?

- J'ai promis à Maman de te protéger, admit-elle. Elle me l'a fait jurer quelques jours avant de mourir. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, Léon. Elle avait peur que tu perdes le contrôle. J'ai accepté de tout faire pour te rendre plus heureux. Et je ne le regrette pas. Grâce à moi, tu as même rencontré Gwaine.

Léon eut un léger rire.

- C'est vrai, mais…

Il dévisagea avec attention la jeune femme.

- Lancelot m'a dit que tu prévoyais de l'épouser juste pour t'éloigner trop de moi. Est-ce vrai, Gwen ? Je refuse que tu te sacrifies de cette manière !

- C'est ce qu'il pense, soupira-t-elle. Ou c'est ce qu'il aime penser pour oublier ses fautes. Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai…

Elle hésita à nouveau.

- Je lui ai avoué que j'y avais pensé lorsqu'il s'est installé en face de chez nous pour la première fois. Mais j'ai réussi à aller au-delà de cette idée ridicule. Et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je l'aime vraiment, Léon. Et… Je… Nous nous sommes disputés. J'ai voulu m'en aller, le laisser évacuer sa colère. Il m'a retenu par la main. J'ai tenté de me dégager. Et je suis tombée à l'eau. L'orage était violent, les vagues puissantes. J'ai dû perdre connaissance peu après.

- T-a-t-il… T-a-t-il fait mal, Gwen ? s'enquit aussitôt Léon avec inquiétude.

Il ne pouvait imaginer quelqu'un blesser sa jeune sœur.

- Non ! protesta-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'une simple dispute. Lance a du paniquer.

Elle soupira sombrement.

- Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, en ce moment. Il est tellement différent de l'homme duquel je suis tombée amoureuse.

Elle bâilla soudainement, et Léon se rendit subitement à nouveau compte de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, murmura-t-il. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois enfin réveillé.

Il laissa la jeune femme seule, refermant discrètement la porte derrière lui.

Un soulagement profond se propageait en lui. Gwen allait bien ! Elle était vivante ! Et, plus important, elle n'avait pas tenté l'irréparable. Il s'agissait juste d'une dispute qui avait mal tournée.

Léon sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment Lancelot avait-il pu insinuer de telles choses ? Et comment osait-il encore prétendre s'enquérir de la santé de Gwen ?

Léon serra le poing. Il n'était pas d'un habituel bagarreur. Mais le comportement du jeune homme faisait naître en lui l'idée étrange d'en découdre. Mais il devait se calmer, essayer de faire taire sa colère.

Récupérant son vélo devant l'hôpital, il enfourcha le deux-roues et se mit en route. Les heures de visite touchaient leur fin, et il pouvait maintenant partir avec un esprit tranquille en sachant que Gwen allait s'en sortir. Des questions restaient, certes, encore sans réponse, mais le temps viendrait calmer toutes ces interrogations.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres – chose n'étant plus arrivée depuis plusieurs jours. Il se sentait libre, enfin apprécié. Les teintes chaudes de cette fin de journée le mettant de plus dans un état de rêve et d'excitation habituel. Cependant, il ne ressentait pas, cette fois, le besoin d'aller taquiner les éléments. Le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux clairs le comblait déjà plus qu'il ne saurait le dire.

* * *

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la librairie, ce fut pour sourire de plus belle à cet endroit qui lui avait paru si désert, si froid durant ces quelques jours. Il s'était senti mal à l'aise à l'intérieur, comme étranger aux rayonnages, comme responsable de l'absence de leurs propriétaires d'origine. Il ressentait, bien sûr, toujours la douleur d'avoir perdu un de ses parents, mais le réveil de Gwen le plongeait dans un état de félicité inhabituel.

Sifflotant avec bonne humeur, il ouvrit la boîte aux lettres, attrapant comme à son habitude le petit morceau de papier qu'il savait coincé en équilibre. Il trouva cette fois ce dernier enroulé d'une manière identique au premier message qu'il avait pu déchiffrer. Le déroulant aussitôt, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« Je ne peux plus attendre. Regarde plus loin. Je t'offre mon cœur. John Simmons. »

Les joues rouges, le souffle court, le libraire fit de son mieux pour se calmer. Il y était. Il allait devoir choisir entre les deux hommes l'attirant irrésistiblement. L'un par sa manière d'être. L'autre par ses mots.

Poussant de nouveau la main dans la boîte aux lettres, il fut surpris de rencontrer la texture granuleuse et rêche du carton. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une forme épaisse… pour en sortir le carnet qui était la source de toutes ses difficultés avec Gwaine.

Ce carnet.

Le carnet dans lequel Gwaine notait toutes ses conquêtes. Le carnet qui l'avait détruit, qui l'avait fait douter. Pourquoi l'avait-il déposé ici ?

L'ouvrant maladroitement, Léon fronça les sourcils en observant de nombreuses pages raturées grossièrement. Il était à présent impossible de lire tous les noms ayant un jour empli ces pages. Seul le sien restait, souligné à plusieurs reprises. De nombreuses feuilles avaient ensuite été arrachées, ne laissant plus que quelques pages vierges, et quelques lignes sur l'intérieur de la quatrième de couverture.

« Léon. Je t'offre mon cœur. Tu le tiens dans tes mains. Il a été mon compagnon durant des années, pendant lesquelles je croyais tout connaître et avoir tout expérimenté. Mais tu as bouleversé ces certitudes. Tu m'as changé. J'ai changé pour toi. Je sais que deux semaines ne se sont pas tout à fait écoulées, mais je n'en peux plus. Me choisiras-tu ? Je t'ai poursuivi par ma présence et par mes mots, et maintenant c'est à toi de franchir les derniers pas. Je t'offre mon cœur, viens me rejoindre ». Gwaine John Owen Simmons-Wilkins.

Léon eut un hoquet de surprise – surprise qui s'exprima dans tout son corps alors que le carnet tremblait dans ses mains. Il caressa le nom inscrit en pied de page. L'écriture, il la reconnaissait sans mal. Gwaine. Il s'agissait de Gwaine. Gwaine avait été celui lui écrivant tout cela. Mais alors…

Il éclata de rire.

Il avait durant longtemps douté de la véracité des propos de l'homme lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé avoir lu LE livre. Mais cela prouvait bien qu'il l'avait fait.

Il avait été ridicule, s'apitoyant sur son sort en se demandant lequel des deux il allait pouvoir choisir. Mais voilà que Gwaine et John n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Il retourna le carnet, s'intéressant aux quelques mots inscrits sur la couverture.

« Je serai sur la plage. Je t'y attendrai chaque soir jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me rejoindre. Tu as deux semaines pour le faire. » GW.

Un rire secoua de nouveau les épaules de Léon tant ces mots étaient calqués sur les propos qu'il avait pu avoir deux semaines auparavant. Mais cette fois, ce n'était ni la déception, ni le chagrin qui les animait, mais une tendre complicité, mêlée peut-être à une insécurité, un questionnement.

Et Léon ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il s'était déjà bien assez interrogé sur ce qu'il ressentait, et il était prêt à apporter des réponses.

Il ferma en hâte la librairie, jetant négligemment sur le comptoir le reste du courrier. Fourrant le carnet dans sa sacoche en toile, il enfourcha son vélo et fila sur cette route sinueuse, une seule destination fermement ancrée dans son esprit.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 8

* * *

En me relisant, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression de partir trop loin.

J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu !

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Au programme : des retrouvailles et certaines réponses...

Je remercie encore **Daiky** pour la correction. Je remercie également **CaptainJay** pour sa review :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

La plage était déserte à cette heure tardive. Seuls quelques joggeurs peuplaient encore la promenade y menant, la parcourant en de fermes et rapides foulées. Gwaine aurait pu être l'un d'eux, profiter du calme du soir pour se libérer de la pression de la journée. Mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser de la tension habitant son corps.

Il était debout, droit comme un I, contemplant la mer agitée de calmes vagues. Le vent soulevait ses mèches brunes, s'infiltrant sous sa veste en cuir et son fin t-shirt. Il était pieds nus, s'étant défait de ses lourdes bottes pour apprécier la caresse du sable chaud.

Mais, même dans un tel environnement, le corps exposé à cette nature apaisante, il ne parvenait à rester calme. Il était tendu, attendant le déclic qui le libérerait enfin de tout ceci.

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures qu'il avait abandonné ce qui avait été son compagnon durant toutes ces années. Ce carnet qu'il ne quittait jamais et qui créait maintenant un grand vide dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Mais ce n'était pas cette perte qui le perturbait. Non. Il appréhendait surtout la réaction de Léon.

Deux semaines auparavant, cela lui avait paru être une excellente idée de le poursuivre sous deux identités différentes. Le challenge était simple : qui Léon allait-il choisir ? Il l'avait observé, notant les sourires et les étincelles habitant ces yeux gris. Mais cet enthousiasme initial n'avait pas duré. Il s'était senti presque trahi par lui-même alors que les sourires du libraire étaient presque plus radieux à la lecture des messages que lorsqu'il venait ensuite le voir. Et maintenant, Léon devait être au courant de cela, de cette double identité. Comment allait-il réagir ? Souhaiterait-il lui laisser une chance ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par deux bras lui serrant soudainement la taille, le plaquant contre un torse ferme.

- John Simmons, hein ?

Il éclata de rire à l'entente du ton pleinement amusé animant cette voix rauque.

- Me voilà démasqué, soupira-t-il d'un ton faussement dramatique. Là est tout l'avantage d'avoir une famille assez guindée pour avoir la bonne idée de me donner un nom à rallonge. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir joué avec les pseudonymes.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Léon.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père avait écrit ce livre.

Il sortit le petit ouvrage à la couverture grise de sa sacoche, fier de la stupéfaction se peignant ensuite sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Comment as-tu… ? balbutia ce dernier.

Le sourire de Gwaine s'agrandit un peu plus. Léon était magnifique dans son étonnement. Ses lèvres pâles n'étaient qu'entrouvertes, tandis que ses yeux gris brillaient de toute une curiosité à peine retenue.

Le brun eut soudainement envie d'embrasser cette bouche si désirable. Mais il se retint. Il ne devait surtout pas se précipiter dans cela. Léon allait, cette fois, devoir faire le premier pas.

- Tony Stobber. Robby Ettons. Une anagramme très simple à résoudre une fois que j'eus appris le nom de ton père. Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as choisi ce livre en particulier. Ce livre, c'est toi. Entièrement toi. Je ne parviens pas à l'expliquer. Mais, lorsque tu m'as mis ce livre entre les mains, tu m'as en fait proposé le meilleur moyen de te comprendre. Et maintenant, je me sens idiot d'avoir voulu te précipiter dans tout cela.

- Gwaine…

- Laisse-moi une chance. J'ignore où cela nous mènera, mais laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai changé.

- Tu me l'as déjà prouvé, murmura Léon en souriant.

Et, comme pour appuyer ses propos, il se pencha et vint doucement embrasser le brun.

Gwaine gémit, ses mains se nouant aussitôt autour du cou de l'homme. Il avait tant espéré cet instant, celui où il pourrait de nouveau goûter à ces lèvres l'ayant ensorcelé. Et il se laissa faire, savourant cette bouche se mouvant sur la sienne. Il se cambra lorsque des doigts s'agrippèrent à sa veste et le tirèrent un peu plus en avant, tirant sur des vêtements devenus encombrants. Ses propres mains se mouvaient également contre sa volonté, se glissant entre ces mèches dorées, massant ce cuir chevelu pour ensuite s'installer à l'arrière du cou de l'homme.

Il sourit dans le baiser lorsque Léon ne put retenir un grognement. La patience et le calme de l'homme semblaient s'effondrer lentement, et avaient visiblement été malmenés durant ces deux semaines d'abstinence. Lui-même sentait tout son self-control disparaître doucement. Taquiner Léon à ce sujet allait s'avérer intéressant.

- Et si je te dis que je souhaite attendre encore un peu ? plaisanta-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je pourrais décider d'attendre que ta sœur aille mieux, afin que tu sois certain de tout ceci.

Mais Léon eut un éclat de rire.

- Gwen s'est réveillée tout à l'heure. Elle n'a pas voulu se donner la mort. C'est juste une sale affaire entre son fiancé et elle.

Gwaine ferma les yeux lorsqu'un autre baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis tout à toi, ajouta Léon. Enfin, si tu veux de moi, bien entendu.

Le brun éclata presque de rire à cette déclaration. Comment Léon pouvait-il encore douter de ses intentions ? Comment cet homme superbe était capable d'être aussi peu sûr de lui ?

Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, il captura les lèvres du libraire, s'enhardissant du gémissement qui s'en suivit…

Les yeux de Léon étaient clos, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Des soupirs de contentement ne cessaient de s'échapper de sa bouche, au rythme du parcours des baisers de Gwaine sur son visage. Il pouvait sentir le jeune homme redessiner sa mâchoire avec une patience qui le mettait à bout.

Il le voulait.

Il désirait Gwaine plus que jamais. Et ces préliminaires prolongés le rendaient complètement fou de désir.

- Je t'en prie…

Se détachant du jeune homme, Léon lui prit soudainement les épaules, le forçant à le regarder.

- Viens chez moi, souffla-t-il en déposant son front contre celui du brun.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, le libraire caressa son visage, traçant du bout des doigts sa barbe fine, et ajouta :

- J'ai été stupide d'attendre aussi longtemps. Je t'en prie. Viens chez moi.

La décision de Gwaine fut, à vrai dire, très rapide, bien plus rapide que ce que Léon aurait pu envisager.

- Je savais qu'on allait finir par s'entendre, beau gosse, déclara le brun avec un sourire si large que Léon ne résista pas à l'envie de lui donner une légèrement tape sur l'épaule.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement la librairie, le coucher de soleil illuminait pleinement le ciel de dégradés resplendissants. Cependant, une brise chaude berçait encore les rues, annonciatrice d'une belle soirée qui promettait d'être riche en émotions.

Appuyé sur la porte d'entrée, Léon observa avec délice Gwaine se défaire du casque le couvrant. La longue chevelure brune fut bientôt libérée, rougissant sous les rayons de cette fin de journée. Le regard de Gwaine pétillait, et un sourire mutin étirait ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Léon et le plaquait contre la porte d'entrée.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir me laisser entrer ? s'enquit-il. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne répondrai plus de moi.

Léon l'attira à lui pour seule réponse, l'embrassant davantage, profitant d'un contact qu'il avait durant si longtemps recherché.

- C'est comme cela que tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur ? J'ignorais que Gwen avait si peu de valeur à tes yeux. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, tu devrais l'apprécier un minimum.

Cette voix grave et soudaine fit sursauter le couple. Se séparant de Gwaine, Léon remit rapidement de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, se redressant pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

- Lance…

Lancelot, vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un jean couvert de cambouis, était appuyé sur un piquet électrique, les observant avec irritation. Une flamme dansait vivement dans ses yeux sombres. Et, lorsqu'il s'avança vers eux, Léon sentit toute la colère du matin même refaire surface en lui.

- Pour ta gouverne, sache que Gwen s'est réveillée ce matin, lâcha-t-il. Et elle va bien. Pas que tu ais pris le temps de le vérifier… Je ne t'ai presque pas vu durant ces trois jours.

- Contrairement à toi, je travaille, Léon ! s'exclama le garagiste. Alors, cesse de me juger avec cet air pitoyable.

- C'est ta fiancée, Lance ! siffla Léon. Pourquoi t'es-tu si peu rendu à son chevet ? Ou alors préférais-tu qu'elle meure ? Gwen m'a tout raconté !

- Ah vraiment ? rétorqua l'homme. Elle t'a donc dit que je ne comptais pas pour elle, et qu'elle voulait qu'on rompe ?

- Je…

Gwen avait plus ou moins laissé cette partie-là en suspens. Elle ne lui avait soufflé mot de tout cela. Devait-il, et surtout, pouvait-il le croire encore ? Après tous ces mensonges ?

- Est-ce pour cela que vous vous êtes disputé ? s'enquit-il. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombée à la mer accidentellement.

Lancelot eut un rire froid.

- Accidentellement… Dis plutôt qu'elle voulait mourir et m'entraîner à sa suite !

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! lança le libraire. Il est hors de question que je crois à nouveau tes mensonges ! Que s'est-il passé, Lance ? Comment as-tu pu…

Il fit un geste vague en direction de l'homme.

Il ne le comprenait décidément plus. Le Lancelot doux et aimable qu'il avait toujours connu s'était transformé en un homme froid, rongé par la colère.

- Je n'ai pas menti, fit le garagiste. Gwen souhaite rompre. Elle trouve que j'ai changé, que je passe trop de temps en ville. Mais je lui ai dit que c'était juste pour quelques mois, le temps de me remettre les idées en place…

- Lance…

Le ton de Léon était maintenant plus qu'impatient.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, finit par admettre l'homme en soupirant.

Le cerveau du libraire eut un instant un blocage à cette révélation, avant de redémarrer au quart de tour.

- Quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

- Mon garage…

Lancelot hésita.

- Je suis en train de faire faillite. J'ai une bonne clientèle, mais pas assez nombreuse pour continuer de faire marcher le commerce. J'avais besoin d'argent.

- Et tu es allé en chercher chez les riches vacanciers… ou plutôt les vacancières ? intervint Gwaine pour la première fois.

Léon se tourna aussitôt vers le brun, lui lança une œillade interrogative. Ce dernier s'expliqua alors aussitôt.

- Il n'est pas difficile de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de quelques riches vacanciers. Faites du charme à une étrangère fortunée et elle sera prête à financer n'importer quoi !

- Tu as déjà… ? commença Léon.

- Bien sûr que non ! le coupa le brun. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Et, même si j'avais besoin d'argent, jamais je ne m'abaisserais à cela !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Lancelot.

- Tu as couché avec elle, pas vrai ? Ou bien était-ce un homme ? Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsqu'il t'a ensuite donné le chèque que tu souhaitais ?

Le ton était provocateur, comme si Gwaine ne pouvait comprendre tout cela.

- Et lorsque Gwen l'a découvert, elle a bien entendu voulu rompre. Vous vous êtes disputé. Elle est tombée à l'eau, a failli se noyer, et tu as paniqué.

La dernière phrase avait été lâchée avec un dédain manifeste, exprimant toute l'indignation que pourrait ressentir le jeune informaticien.

Léon avait observé ces derniers échanges sans un mot, son regard passant de Gwaine à Lance. Mais une question restait encore sans réponse.

- Mais pourquoi m'avoir dit que tout ceci était de ma faute ? intervint-il. À moins que tu n'aies des ennuis ? Tu souhaitais quitter la ville, n'est-ce pas ? Et Gwen a refusé de partir pour rester avec moi ?

Le regard brûlant du garagiste répondit à toutes ses questions.

- Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas ? lâcha Léon. Tu trompes Gwen pour de l'argent, et tu la forces ensuite à partir, avant de prétendre à un suicide ? Tu es pitoyable !

Il ne put éviter ensuite le poing lui percutant douloureusement le visage. Lancelot avait visiblement atteint ses limites, et il souhaitait maintenant en découdre.

- Ça a toujours été de ta faute ! lança-t-il en tentant de rouer de coups le libraire. Gwen passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour toi. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à moi !

Des larmes inondaient maintenant ses joues, tandis que Gwaine faisait tout son possible pour l'éloigner de Léon. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de batailler bien longtemps. Lancelot finit par s'effondrer au sol, observant ses mains secouées de maints tremblements.

- Comment ai-je…., murmura-t-il. Je voulais seulement qu'elle m'aime. Et pouvoir lui offrir un futur.

Léon se laissa glisser à son tour au sol, assis contre la porte de la librairie, une main sur son visage ensanglantée. Il fixait son ami d'un air hagard, ne réalisant pas complètement ce qui venait de se produire.

- Tu aurais dû nous en parler, souffla-t-il. Nous aurions tout fait pour t'aider.

Il sourit faiblement lorsque la main de Gwaine se posa sur son épaule, et répondit d'un hochement de tête à l'air interrogatif du brun.

- Je vais bien, lui murmura-t-il.

- Je peux te financer, Lance, avança alors l'informaticien. Ma famille a tellement d'argent qu'une petite percée dans les coffres ne se verra même pas.

Il lui tendit une main que Lancelot agrippa bien vite pour se relever.

- Merci, balbutia-t-il. Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je vais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, s'enfuyant aussitôt. Léon eut comme premier réflexe de le poursuivre, mais il fut aussitôt retenu pas la main de Gwaine. L'interrogeant du regard, il se détendit face au sourire calme de son compagnon.

- Laisse-le, Léon. Il s'en sortira. Il a sûrement besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Es-tu blessé ?

Ce fut alors que Léon remarqua les marques rouges tachant le visage de l'informaticien. Lui aussi avait dû prendre un coup dans la bataille.

- Toi aussi, remarqua-t-il.

Il caressa du bout des doigts le visage de l'homme, les éloignant aussitôt lorsque ce dernier grimaça légèrement.

* * *

- Voilà. Ça devrait normalement aller mieux comme ça.

Léon passa avec précaution, et une dernière fois, le coton humide sur la tâche violacée du visage de son compagnon. L'homme tressaillit mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Leur altercation avec Lancelot les avait tous les deux plus ou moins blessés, et Léon avait tenu à s'occuper de leurs blessures, et en priorité celles de Gwaine. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir malencontreusement entrainé le jeune homme dans ses problèmes – surtout qu'il avait reçu ce coup en tentant de le protéger. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait songer à un dénouement plus appréciable. Lancelot semblait vouloir faire de son mieux pour arranger tout cela, et Gwaine et lui étaient enfin seuls.

- A ton tour, fit le brun en attrapant la petite bouteille de désinfectant et la pommade anti-bleus.

Léon le laissa tamponner sa figure de ces produits, gémissant à peine lorsque le jeune homme effleura un endroit douloureux. Malgré la souffrance, cette situation était agréable. Gwaine et lui étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, le libraire installé en tailleur sur le lit, les jambes du brun touchant encore le sol.

- Hmm, je devrais te laisser me soigner à chaque fois, commenta-t-il. Gwen n'a pas la main aussi douce avec moi.

Mais cela ne déclencha qu'un vague murmure chez Gwaine. Les compresses et boules cotonneuses avaient bien vite été oubliées. Des doigts parcouraient encore le visage de Léon, mais ils lui prodiguaient à présent de tendres caresses, redessinant ses traits, la peau douce de ses pommettes, la courbure de ses lèvres. Et Léon ne pouvait que fondre sous ces doigts explorateurs d'un jour. Lui-même s'adonnait à une découverte calme. Ses mains avaient retiré de longues minutes plus tôt le t-shirt du brun, afin d'éviter de le tâcher de pommade. Et il parcourait à présent les muscles constituant ce torse ferme. Il s'émerveillait de la douceur de cette peau à la brillance tellement masculine. Il traçait sans un mot des lignes imaginaires, évoluant de la pomme d'Adam de l'homme jusqu'à bien plus bas… à la limite de cette barrière de tissu.

Le soupir de Gwaine résonna dans la pièce calme, obligeant Léon à relever le regard. Et ce que ses yeux contemplèrent ne l'aida pas à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Les doigts du brun avaient cessé leur progression sur son visage, s'immobilisant sur ses joues en une chaleur réconfortante.

Gwaine avait légèrement basculé la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux. Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes en une expression de contentement qui troubla Léon davantage. Il les embrassa tendrement, prenant le temps de les mordiller et de les savourer pleinement. Sa langue traça des chemins sinueux sur cette bouche délicieuse, avant de quémander une ouverture qui lui fut aussitôt accordée.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit, se perdant dans une étreinte dont l'intensité grimpait progressivement. Les mains tiraient sur les vêtements, caressaient chaque centimètre de peau peu à peu dévoilée.

Le souffle court, Léon ne broncha pas lorsque Gwaine défit habilement la courbure de son pantalon. Il avait tant attendu cela. L'appréhension et les doutes l'ayant autrefois habité avaient disparu. Il pouvait seulement songer à ce corps allongé sur le sien, à ces mains rugueuses parcourant sa peau en une progression de plus en plus hâtive. Lui-même ne parvenait à ralentir le rythme de ses caresses. Il avait besoin de cet homme. Il devait le sentir contre lui, le capturer et le faire sien.

Il gémit doucement en sentant l'air frais de la pièce rencontrer ses jambes désormais nues. Gwaine avait fini par venir à bout de la majorité de ses vêtements. Et, ne portant plus qu'une simple barrière de tissu, il observait désormais son compagnon se dévêtir à son tour.

Sa gorge était sèche, ses pensées confuses, tandis qu'il fixait la lente progression des doigts de l'homme sur les contours de son dernier vêtement. Gwaine allait-il déjà… ? Eh bien oui, apparemment, et Léon s'empressa de faire de même.

Complètement dévêtus, brûlant de désir, ils se rencontrèrent en une nouvelle étreinte, leurs lèvres se dévorant avec une passion renouvelée. Leurs mains avaient cependant, cette fois, des objectifs plus précis. Léon bascula la tête en arrière lorsque la paume de Gwaine captura sa virilité. C'était bon. Tellement bon. Pourquoi diable avait-il décidé d'attendre si longtemps avant de s'autoriser de tels délices ? Il se laissa plonger dans le plaisir, se perdre sous ces baisers et caresses brûlantes…

* * *

Il haletait, gémissant et se cambrant au rythme des mouvements de l'homme en lui. Le dos nu flirtant avec les draps maintenant collant de sueurs, les cheveux humides et emmêlés, Léon suffoquait, submergé par un plaisir le poussant au bord du précipice. Ses yeux à demi clos ne quittaient ce beau visage penché au-dessus du sien. Ces iris assombris par le désir, ces prunelles dilatées. Il se sentait complet, repus, et à la fois en dehors des limites, débridé et planant au-delà de tout plan d'existence rationnel.

- Gwaine !

Il accueillit d'un murmure de contentement ces lèvres chaudes venant goûter sa jugulaire, ne faisant que renforcer la tension se développant dans son bas-ventre. Il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps. Il était prêt à s'effondrer, à succomber au doux appel de ce gouffre sans fin.

Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos ferme de son compagnon pour venir se positionner sur ses hanches, l'incitant à accélérer leur chevauchée. Et Gwaine s'empressa d'accéder à cette requête, entraînant un nouveau gémissement de surprise chez son amant.

Léon était au paradis. Gwaine était magnifique, le visage déformé par le plaisir, le corps se courbant sous l'effort. Sa peau luisait d'une sueur les recouvrant tous les deux. Mais ses mouvements restaient sûrs et forts, saccadés par le plaisir, parfois brusque alors qu'un spasme soudain le traversait. Et Léon ne pouvait attendre de voir les traits se perdant dans la jouissance la plus pure. Il se sentait déjà basculer, abandonnant de plus en plus la réalité pour s'offrir entièrement à cet homme.

Comment avait-il pu vouloir en finir et ne jamais connaître cela ? Comment avait-il pu le repousser un jour ?

Il vint dans un gémissement rauque, s'accrochant à ses épaules puissantes, rapidement suivi par Gwaine dans le gouffre séduisant de l'abandon.

* * *

- Alors, les deux semaines d'attente valaient-elles le coup ?

Jetant un œil à peine impressionné sur le visage de Gwaine, Léon se contenta de le frapper doucement à l'épaule.

- Techniquement cela ne fait pas totalement deux semaines, précisa-t-il.

Se blottissant un peu plus contre l'homme, il vint déposer ses lèvres sur la peau humide de son cou, se délectant du grognement de contentement qui suivit ce geste.

La nuit avait complètement envahi la ville, plongeant les rues dans une obscurité propice à la relaxation et aux murmures tendres échangés entre deux amants. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé, se laissant bercer par le calme de la librairie. Un drap avait maladroitement recouvert leurs corps dénudés, seule barrière à l'air frais de l'extérieur qui pénétrait par la fenêtre entrouverte.

- J'espère que ça ira mieux, pour ta sœur et pour Lancelot, commenta le brun distraitement.

- Hmm…

- Je passerai voir Gwen demain matin.

Car oui, tout cela pouvait bien attendre le lendemain. Il souhaitait pour l'heure oublier tout cela, se complaire dans la chaleur de Gwaine et fermer les yeux paisiblement. Morphée les captura bien vite tous les deux, les emportant dans des contrées parcourues uniquement par les rêveurs…

* * *

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de revenir, tu sais ? Je vais finir par croire que tu t'es attachée à moi.

Ce commentaire occasionna une toux soudaine chez Morgana, qui était alors occupée à se brosser les dents dans la petite salle de bain de Mithian.

- Je veux dire, continua la bibliothécaire, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant que je sais que Gwen va s'en sortir. Alors que fais-tu encore ici ?

Appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle observait la forme élancée de Morgana, presque totalement dévoilée par les sous-vêtements suggestifs qu'elle portait alors. Les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune femme étaient relâchés en une cascade fluide, qui retombait agréablement dans son dos. Mithian eut un instant l'envie de les caresser, mais elle se retint. Cette conversation n'était pas encore terminée.

Elle affronta le regard de Morgana, lorsque cette dernière se retourna soudainement, après s'être rapidement rincé la bouche.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de venir te rendre visite de temps en temps ? protesta-t-elle avec une moue digne des plus grandes actrices.

- Si, rétorqua Mithian. Et je suis ravie de ta présence ici. Je m'étonnais juste que tu restes aussi longtemps. J'ignorais que ton jeu stupide consistait également à gagner des points en restant plusieurs jours d'affilés avec la même personne.

La bibliothécaire crut un instant que son amante allait protester, et s'enfuir au loin. Mais les doigts assurés enserrant sa taille dénièrent cette option. Elle apprécia la caresse de ces paumes solides sur la peau nue de son dos, gigotant face à cette main qui remontait pour dégrafer déjà l'attache de son soutien-gorge.

- Morgana…

Le ton était cette fois impatient, mais également un peu brusque. Mithian voulait des réponses, et elle n'allait pas se laisser distraire de cette manière.

- Qui a dit que je jouais, Darling ? se contenta de lui souffler la jeune femme.

Ce fut à cet instant que Mithian s'abandonna presque complètement dans les bras de Morgana, son esprit oubliant aussitôt les quelques mots prononcés, tout en les ancrant dans une certitude profonde : elles ne jouaient plus. Le jeu était terminé.

Elle en eut la confirmation bien plus tard alors que, découvrant enfin l'appartement de son amante, elle tomba sur un certain carnet. Un carnet auquel il manquait de nombreuses pages. Un carnet qui avait été négligemment déposé dans la corbeille à papier…

* * *

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurai pas du.

- Lance…. Je crois qu'il faut que nous fassions une pause…

Léon s'éloigna doucement, les paroles suivantes échappant à son ouïe pourtant fine. Secoua la tête, il quitta sa position dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de sa sœur pour rejoindre son amant, qui l'attendait plus loin sur un banc, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Alors ?

Léon sourit brièvement, relaxant son dos contre le mur.

- Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, déclara-t-il doucement, mais…

Il agrippa la main du jeune homme, la serrant légèrement dans la sienne, se détendant lorsque le pouce de Gwaine commença à caresser sa peau.

- Lance et elle… Je ne pense pas qu'ils arriveront à s'en remettre.

Il soupira.

Lancelot avait été un pilier dans sa vie, ainsi que dans celle de sa sœur. Ils se connaissaient tous les trois depuis des années, et Léon avait espéré que tout ceci se termine au mieux. Mais il ignorait comment le jeune garagiste allait parvenir à faire pardonner ses fautes, à s'expliquer dans tous ses mensonges, à ce sortir de ce pétrin.

Et Gwen n'y était absolument pour rien. Elle n'avait été que la réceptrice des attentions particulières de l'homme. Un homme s'étant noyé dans la dévotion et la jalousie.

- Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux, suggéra soudainement Gwaine.

Surpris de cette déclaration, Léon plongea son regard dans les iris du brun, admirant à nouveau leur teinte si sombre.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit-il.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être ont-ils besoin de se séparer pour mieux se retrouver ensuite ? Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas destinés à finir ensemble.

- Hmm… Peut-être…, marmonna Léon.

Gwaine avait-il raison ? Seul le futur permettrait de le dire.

Il était, pour l'heure, ravi de se complaire dans la certitude que Gwaine Wilkins n'avait pas l'intention de s'éloigner de lui avant un très long moment.

Souriant avec une bonne humeur soudainement retrouvée, il caressa brièvement se visage sur lequel se lisait encore les marques de leur affrontement de la veille. Lui-même portait encore de fières tâches violacées. Mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Il accueillit tendrement les lèvres de l'homme lorsque ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il ne pensait pour l'heure qu'à une chose : oublier son passé, et construire quelque chose de nouveau… avec Gwaine.

- Eww, Wilkins ! Je n'avais pas besoin de voir ça !

Léon fut surpris de sentir les lèvres de l'homme quitter aussitôt les siennes. Clignant des yeux, il fut avec surprise le témoin de l'arrivée de Mithian, suivie de près par une jeune femme élégamment vêtue, aux longs cheveux d'un noir profond.

- Morgana, s'exclama aussitôt Gwaine en se relevant. Quelle surprise de te voir ici !

Ils commencèrent à discuter avec animation, échangeant de multiples provocations qui entrainèrent aussitôt un sourire amusé sur le visage de Léon.

- C'est donc Morgana ? s'enquit-il lorsque Mithian s'assit à sa gauche.

Cette dernière acquiesça aussitôt.

- Comment va Gwen ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Physiquement, bien, déclara-t-il. Moralement… Je pense qu'il lui faudra du temps pour digérer tout cela.

- C'est compréhensible, admit la jeune femme. Mais tu seras là pour la soutenir. Nous serons tous là. Toi, moi…

Elle jeta un œil aux deux collègues qui se battaient toujours verbalement.

- Accompagnés de ces deux énergumènes…, termina-t-elle.

Léon rit doucement.

Mithian avait raison. Tous ensemble, ils y parviendraient. Peut-être cela allait-il prendre du temps, mais le temps n'avait pas d'importance. Gwen revivrait un jour avec l'intensité des années passées.

Le jeune homme se sentait lui-même allait beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait vivant, ancré dans cette réalité. Il avait bon espoir de ne plus se laisser happer par ses crises passagères. Il allait s'en sortir. Gwaine serait là pour s'en assurer. Et il allait alors veiller sur sa sœur, la soutenir et l'épauler, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui durant toutes ces années.

Échangeant un bref regard avec son amant, il rit légèrement. Oui, ensemble, ils allaient y arriver.

Peu importait leurs différences, leurs disputes passagères, leurs caractères opposés. Il avait bon espoir de parvenir à créer quelque chose… une nouvelle vie, un nouvel espoir…

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

- Gwaine ! Passe-moi ce fichu carton, qu'on en finisse !

- Pas touche, c'est fragile ! Et je n'ai pas envie que tu regardes ce qu'il y a dedans !

- Oh vraiment, Wilkins ? Et qu'y caches-tu donc ? Des magazines pornographiques ?

- Voyons, Pendragon, tu sais très bien que je n'ai plus besoin de cela. La nuit dernière encore, Léon et moi avons…

Léon rougit brusquement, battant en retraite alors que son amant détaillait avec une terrible précision les activités les ayant occupées la nuit précédente – le tout sous l'œil intéressé de Morgana.

- Léon ! Il reste encore plusieurs cartons ici !

- J'arrive Gwen !

Se précipitant dans la cuisine pour rejoindre sa sœur, il nota en effet la présence de nombreux objets entassés dans divers contenants.

- Je suppose que Gwaine souhaite aussi les récupérer, fit-il.

Il se pencha et souleva le premier, grimaçant sous le poids assez conséquent.

- Je vais t'aider, Léon, proposa sa sœur.

Il accueillit avec un sourire cette aide bienvenue. Et, ensemble, ils parcoururent les quelques mètres les séparant de la porte d'entrée, venant déposer le carton dans la camionnette les attendant au-dehors.

Il sourit lorsque le poids quitta ses bras, et son regard se perdit un instant à l'horizon, et vers cette mer aux reflets rougeâtres que l'on apercevait au loin. Le jour touchait à sa fin et ils avaient passé toute cette belle journée à aider Gwaine dans son déménagement. Ils avaient ainsi participé à l'emballage de quelques objets fragiles, à la confection de certains cartons, puis aux va-et-vient entre cet appartement situé en haut d'une colline et la librairie Ettons.

Léon sourit soudainement. La librairie Ettons. Son sanctuaire qui allait bientôt devenir leur 'chez eux'. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire tout ce qui avait pu se produire depuis qu'il avait, par hasard, croisé le chemin de Gwaine, trois ans auparavant.

Le brun et lui filaient toujours le parfait amour, après des débuts particulièrement difficiles. Leur relation avait connu des hauts et des bas notamment lorsqu'ils avaient dû s'habituer à leurs caractères respectifs, à l'excentricité de Gwaine, et aux crises du libraire brusquant parfois leur quotidien. Mais ils s'étaient finalement installés dans une tendre routine, dormant chez l'un ou chez l'autre, ne quittant parfois pas leur chambre à coucher de la journée. Et Gwaine avait suggéré une idée folle… Une idée fantasque qui les avait pourtant amenés jusqu'à cet instant.

Léon sourit paresseusement lorsque deux bras enserrèrent sa taille.

- Tu penses à moi, j'espère ? lui souffla une voix grave à l'oreille.

- Je pense à mon nouveau colocataire, confirma-t-il.

Il se tourna et vint lui voler un baiser.

- J'ai hâte d'habiter enfin avec toi, termina-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les iris sombres de son amant.

- Moi aussi, sourit ce dernier. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui nous arrive. Je suis tellement heureux, Léon.

Un rire secoua les épaules du libraire. C'était également cela qu'il aimait chez Gwaine. Cette franchise et cette absence de gêne, cette facilité à communiquer avec lui.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mettant cette fois plus de passion dans leur étreinte.

- Dites les amoureux, on n'a pas toute la soirée ! retentit derrière eux la voix mélodieuse de Morgana.

Mais ils ne se séparèrent que brièvement, le temps de rire doucement avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, désormais tous les deux habitués aux taquineries de la jeune femme.

Ils entendirent presque aussitôt la voix de Mithian rabrouant sa compagne.

Mithian et Morgana formaient un couple un peu spécial, et Léon ne savait, à vrai dire, jamais ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là. Elles avaient eu plusieurs périodes durant lesquelles elles ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot, avant de se remettre finalement ensemble. Les choses semblaient toutefois s'être stabilisées entre elles depuis environ un an, période depuis laquelle Morgana vivait presque exclusivement chez la bibliothécaire.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux pour les deux couples… Mais également pour deux autres personnes, qui semblaient avoir finalement trouvé leur bonheur.

Ils se séparèrent enfin lorsque le grondement d'une voiture retentit à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Voilà sûrement Arthur, sourit Léon.

Le jeune chef d'entreprise sortit effectivement quelques secondes plus tard de l'engin, les saluant tous de son habituel large sourire.

Il serra la main de Léon avec chaleur, seule une légère gêne persistant entre eux. Les deux hommes avaient eu une longue discussion sur leur passé commun, se pardonnant des choses, en accusant d'autres et répondant à de nombreuses questions. Leurs querelles étaient à présent derrière eux. Et puis, ils se devaient de s'entendre. Pour eux, mais aussi pour Gwen.

Léon ne fronça que légèrement les sourcils lorsque sa sœur s'avança pour embrasser le blond. Il détourna tout de même le regard alors que leur étreinte se prolongeait.

Comme il l'avait craint, Gwen et Lancelot n'étaient parvenus à rebondir de leur querelle. Ils s'étaient séparés peu après l'accident de la jeune femme. Le jeune garagiste avait finalement quitté la ville, se plongeant dans une nouvelle vie à des centaines de kilomètres de là.

Arthur était alors arrivé, demandant premièrement des nouvelles de Gwen, avant de passer de plus en plus souvent à la librairie. Léon ne s'était pas tout à fait remis de voir sa jeune sœur fréquenter cet homme, mais il serrait les dents, faisait de son mieux pour supprimer son ancienne rancœur.

- Nous devrions y aller, intervint Gwaine en ayant visiblement senti la tension de son amant. La nuit va bientôt tomber, et j'aimerais avoir bouclé les choses avant ce soir.

La camionnette s'éloigna bientôt au loin, laissant les deux amants seuls devant l'appartement désormais vide.

- Bien. Allons-y alors ? fit Gwaine après avoir donné un dernier tour de clé.

Assis sur la moto, un casque calé sous le bras, Léon lui sourit aussitôt, l'embrassant une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

- Es-tu sûr de tout cela ? ne put-il toutefois s'empêcher de demander.

Emménager ensemble était une grande étape. Une étape que le Gwaine d'autrefois ne serait certainement pas parvenu à surmonter. Mais celui-ci pourrait-il réussir ?

- Certain, déclara le jeune brun avec un sourire plein de promesses.

L'embrassant à nouveau, Léon le laissa ensuite prendre les commandes de la moto, et les entrainer sur les routes sinueuses de la côte.

Le vent frais de la soirée caressait ses bras nus au travers de son fin gilet, d'une brise pure bienfaisante. Le coucher de soleil projetait des ombres chaudes sur les habitations, les collines, la mer et le sable. L'enchantement était parfait, propice aux rêves. Mais Léon ne voulait plus rêver. Le monde imaginaire qu'il avait un jour voulu rejoindre était bien loin désormais. Il souhaitait vivre. Il voulait profiter de chaque minute en compagnie de cet homme qui avait su tant le toucher.

Gwaine.

Il souhaitait vivre pour Gwaine, et vivre à ses côtés.

Et tant pis pour les étoiles. Tant pis pour les nuages clairs des hauteurs divines, pour les constellations lumineuses d'un soir d'été, ou même pour la magie habitant peut-être ces terres.

Tout cela n'avait désormais d'importance que pour ses lecteurs, nombreux à dévorer son premier ouvrage, dans lequel vivaient plus que jamais les nombreuses légendes de son enfance.

Les rêves ne l'habitaient plus comme avant. Il avait su les mettre en partie de côté, grandir et s'épanouir comme jamais. Et là était son vrai rêve. Vivre. Vivre pour de vrai.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Voilà donc pour cette fiction. Elle a évolué d'une manière que je n'avais pas tout à fait prévu au départ, mais je pense être plutôt satisfaite de son déroulement total.

Pour créer le personnage de Léon, je me suis en quelque sorte inspirée de ma propre expérience, et d'un côté rêveur un peu difficile à supprimer. Je me retrouve donc pleinement dans ce personnage, et je m'excuse s'il vous a paru peut-être trop 'forcé'.

En espérant tout de même que cette fiction vous ait plu.

Silk


End file.
